


Не скрыться

by ritmika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritmika/pseuds/ritmika
Summary: Седьмой год обучения Гарри в Хогварсе. Все готовятся ко второй войне с Волдемортом. Войны готовы, решения приняты. Но что случится, если знаменитый Гарри Поттер не захочет больше иметь дела с Волдемортом? Кто подскажет ему путь? Когда дружба и любовь -- всего лишь оружия, Гарри очень нужно найти доверие и честность, чтобы выжить в этой войне.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Hiding Place](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350127) by Rimau Sua Lay. 



> Автор: [Rimau Sua Lay](mailto:rimaufic@yahoo.co.uk)  
> Размер: макси  
> Статус оригинала: закончен, 33 главы  
> Примечание автора: канон — только **первые четыре книги и фильма**. Седьмой год Гарри в Хогвартсе. История описывает войну, в ней есть мрачные и жестокие моменты, а также упоминания изнасилования и смертей, хотя это вовсе не дэсфик.  
>  Бечено Wolfbride и Ria, за что им от меня вечная благодарность.  
> Герои мне не принадлежат. Выгоды не извлекаю.
> 
>  
> 
> Гамма: Malachite  
> Статус перевода: в процессе  
> Размещение: запрещено  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Дисклеймер переводчика: не моё  
> Примечание переводчика: отдельное огромное спасибо одному замечательному, но анонимному добровольцу за помощь реальную и моральную. И уйму благодарностей barb2210, без которой этого перевода не было бы.

**Книга первая. 1/2**

**Подземелья.**

**Часть 1.**

Спальня, как обычно, была наполнена тихим сопением.

Гарри лежал в постели, уставившись в потолок. Он скучал по разговорам и людскому шуму, пока Рон был в Норе. На Рождество в Хогвартсе всегда становилось весело. Это было их время: время бродить тайком по коридорам, пить по вечерам с Хагридом чай и притворяться, что нет ничего вкуснее его каменного печенья.

Делать всё это в одиночку было совсем не весело. Даже рождественский ужин и подарки не подняли ему настроение. Пожалуй, ему от них стало только хуже.

Подарки и куча сладостей не особенно радуют, когда лучшего друга нет рядом. Уж очень это напоминало Гарри времена, когда дядя Вернон и тётя Петунья наряжались и шли с Дадли в церковь, а вечером открывали подарки, пока он сидел один в чулане под лестницей.

Все каникулы Гарри убеждал себя, что всего лишь хандрит. Только и всего. Вполне естественно немного грустить на каникулах, когда постоянно находишься под давлением. Для человека в стрессовой ситуации вполне нормально быть подавленным. Друзья вернутся, и всё снова будет хорошо.

Какая ирония, что даже после всего случившегося он так и не разучился врать самому себе.

Он ужасно обрадовался, когда увидел Рона и Гермиону в гостиной Гриффиндора. Целый по-настоящему волшебный час они болтали о каникулах. А потом эйфория отступила под натиском реальности, и Гарри понял, что ничего не изменилось.

Всё, что не давало ему спать ночами уже несколько недель, так никуда и не делось.

Симус пробормотал что-то во сне, и Гарри прислушался: не проснулся ли? Когда снова вернулась тишина, он вздохнул. Гарри бы хотел поговорить с однокурсником, а не погружаться в свои мрачные мысли, пусть он не смог бы обсудить с Симусом ничего важного.

Ему не с кем было поговорить об этом. Хотя он пытался. Когда Сириус и Ремус связались с ним за пару дней до Нового года, он намекнул, что хочет кое-что обсудить и невнятно пробормотал о беспокоящих его вещах. В конце концов, они сами проходили это, пусть и много лет назад. Уж кому как не им знать, что его тревожит.

Сириус спокойно выслушал всё, что хотел рассказать ему Гарри: как сложно быть семнадцатилетним, не только из-за напряжённых занятий, но и из-за того, что школа скоро закончится и придётся жить самостоятельно. Гарри знал, что после сдачи экзаменов ему вовсе не обязательно покидать Хогвартс. Борьба с Волдемортом продолжится, и, пока Тёмный Лорд жив, Гарри будет в опасности. Его жизнь никогда не будет прежней.

Ремус и Сириус после этих слов обменялись понимающими взглядами. Сириус рассказал, что они тоже опасались потерять дружбу, боялись повзрослеть. Не все связи тогда сохранились, но те отношения, что были действительно важны, уцелели.

Сириус рассказал, как здорово было найти занятие себе по душе. О свиданиях и влюбленностях. О довольных своими судьбами друзьях.

Гарри с интересом слушал о тех годах, в основном из-за того, что рассказы Сириуса пестрели множеством мелочей о его родителях, об их жизни после школы. Они становились ближе, реальнее, когда Гарри слушал о двух молодых людях, которые сначала встречались, а потом и поженились. Глаза Сириуса сияли от счастья, когда он описывал, как Джеймс случайно упомянул о беременности Лили, и припомнил абсолютно нелепую ухмылку, которая появилась на лице будущего отца секундой позже.

Гарри вслушивался в каждое слово, боялся пропустить хоть секунду рассказа. И вот Сириус замолчал, помрачнев. У этой истории не было счастливого финала. В конце концов, и веселье, и любовь, и дружба сменились болью, смертью и годами одиночества.

Ремус нахмурился, мягко дотронулся до руки Сириуса и сменил тему разговора.

Увиденное заставило Гарри проглотить заготовленные слова. Он не хотел отягощать Сириуса ещё и своими заботами. Его крёстный отец скрывался и продолжал бороться с Волдемортом. Ему хватало своих собственных проблем. Не стоило добавлять ещё.

Гарри перевернулся на бок и, скосив глаза, осмотрел комнату. Он все ещё был в очках, и поэтому смог увидеть смутные очертания лучшего друга на соседней кровати. Рон тихо посапывал, зарывшись в одеяло. Желание разбудить его охватило Гарри, но, как всегда, он подавил этот порыв. Рон... Рон не поймёт.

С пониманием, что поспать сегодня не удастся, Гарри поднялся и на цыпочках прокрался к окну. На улице было не очень темно, светила полная луна. Он слабо улыбнулся, вспомнив своего крёстного. Наверное, сейчас Бродяга и Ремус в волчьем обличье носятся по лесу.

Радостная и в то же время печальная мысль. Удивительно, что кто-то может быть настолько свободным. Может хотя бы на мгновение оставить всё позади и убежать подобно дикому зверю. Недоступная Гарри роскошь.

Его жизнь текла здесь: в маленькой башенке, словно прилепленной к главному зданию. Его свобода не простиралась дальше тех моментов, когда он нарушал правила, бродя по коридорам, скрытый мантией-невидимкой. Никакого беззаботного бега и воя на луну, а только одинокое скольжение в тишине, подчинённое стремлению не привлекать к себе внимание.

Эта случайная мысль подала ему идею. Гарри вернулся к своей кровати и открыл сундук, который стоял около неё. Тихо, стараясь не разбудить никого, даже Рона, достал мантию. Сейчас его друг был не в силах помочь. Желание поделиться своими страхами и сомнениями было почти болезненным, но он просто не мог.

Он точно знал, как толкнуть дверь, чтобы держащие её петли не скрипнули. Знал, сколько шагов до гостиной, поскольку всегда безотчётно подсчитывал их. Ему уже давно не требовался свет, чтобы найти дверь.

В коридоре Гарри задумался над тем, куда идти. Обычно он просто бродил кругами, пытаясь очистить голову от лишних мыслей, чтобы потом вернуться в кровать и поспать хотя бы пару часов до того, как наступит новый день и его разбудят. Сейчас отчаяние и одиночество тяжким грузом давили на рассудок, заполняли все мысли, не выказывая ни малейшего желания исчезнуть.

Всё вокруг лишь причиняло страдания, и Гарри знал, что ему нужен кто-то, требуется помощь, иначе он взорвётся.

Единственное, он не знал, куда идти. Забавно: обычно вокруг знаменитого Гарри Поттера суетилось множество людей, стремящихся помочь и понять его.

Гарри вздрогнул от своих мыслей. Нет. Никто не сможет понять его. Не полностью.

Бесшумно бродя по коридорам, он оказался около гостиной Равенкло и слабо улыбнулся. Когда-то он думал, что сможет найти здесь свою любовь. Глупая мечта. Он причинил слишком много боли — не нарочно — чтобы сейчас найти тут настоящую поддержку .

Не сбавляя шага, он прошёл мимо, стараясь, чтобы его присутствие не привлекло ничьего внимания. Час был поздний, но всё равно _никогда_ не исчезала вероятность наткнуться на совершающего обходы Филча. Миссис Норрис, обладательница светящихся глаз, тоже могла в такое время охотиться, но не на крыс и мышей, а на нарушающих режим учеников. 

Гарри на самом деле их больше не боялся. В его жизни были вещи и похуже Филча с отработками. О, были, такие как страх, и сожаление, и боль, и сомнения. Всё это не давало ему спать ночами.

Всё это толкало его двигаться дальше.

Он на мгновение остановился у горгульи, пристально глядящей на него неподвижными глазами. Существовала ещё одна дверь, всегда открытая для него. Он знал о ней. И неважно, днём или ночью, он всегда мог рассчитывать, что Дамблдор будет его ждать.

На секунду он задумался о том, чтобы подняться вверх по лестнице, сесть на диванчик и говорить, пока директор будет наливать ему чай. Говорить обо всём и ни о чём, о надеждах и мечтах, о страхах и ночных кошмарах. Он неосознанно шагнул вперёд, к горгулье, почти сгорая от отчаяния.

А затем замер. Не стоит. Дамблдор рассчитывает на него. Верит в него. Он многое значит для Ордена, он должен быть сильным и бороться со злом. Гарри не хотел рисковать и увидеть проблески разочарования в глазах Дамблдора, когда старый волшебник поймёт, что защитник магического мира вовсе не совершенен. Он догадывался, что директор никогда ничего не скажет, даже если узнает о слабости Гарри. Но вынести подобное безмолвное разочарование окажется очень непросто.

С полным отчаяния взглядом Гарри развернулся и пошёл прочь.

Коридоры были тускло освещены, редкие факелы отбрасывали дрожащие тени. Это успокаивало, словно темнота защищала его. Здесь никто его не видел, и ему не приходилось держать голову прямо или улыбаться напоказ; мгла скрывала его как мантия.

Добравшись до главного зала, Гарри на секунду задумался о том, чтобы выйти наружу. Может быть, навестить Хагрида, или прогуляться вокруг квиддичного поля, или даже взять на время метлу из сарая. Он отбросил последнюю мысль. Полёты в темноте были самоубийственны, а так далеко он ещё не зашёл. Увидеться с Хагридом звучало весьма соблазнительно, но он знал, что не стоит. Главным образом потому, что это слишком сильно взволновало бы его друга.

Хагрид обладал добрым сердцем и не видел в Гарри ничего плохого. Нельзя разрушать его иллюзии. 

Гарри вздохнул и двинулся дальше.

Шаги босых ног по каменному полу были почти неслышны. Никто не заметил бы Гарри, даже если бы он прошёл мимо. Бесшумный, невидимый. Почти как призрак, ещё один призрак в замке, заполненном привидениями.

Его будто здесь и не было. Не было Гарри Поттера, самого знаменитого волшебника на свете. Не было преклонения перед ним. Не было прогулок по замку в полной темноте, в одиночестве, ночью.

Утешительная мысль. Гарри цинично улыбнулся. Жизнь требовала от него качеств, которыми он не обладал. Требовала смелости, силы, оптимизма, мудрости. Требовала стать сверхчеловеком или, наоборот, быть одновременно и взрослым и ребёнком. Его не оставляло смутное ощущение, что, возможно, у него не было вообще ничего.

Он бы рассмеялся, если бы посмел. Но не стал, зная, что если позволит вырваться истерическому смешку, то никогда не остановится. Так же, как он не смел больше плакать.

Из одинокого ребенка, жившего в чулане под лестницей, в одинокого юношу, ощущающего всепоглощающее одиночество в единственном месте, которое он мог назвать домом. Тогда ему было проще. По крайней мере, он не знал, насколько хороша могла бы быть его жизнь. Каково это — иметь друзей и подобие семьи.

Мрачные мысли. Такие же мрачные, как и коридоры впереди. Гарри удивился, когда понял, куда он забрёл, и отпрянул, слегка покачнувшись. Во время своих бесцельных прогулок он никогда раньше не забредал в подземелья.

Здесь было холодно; холодно и сыро. Темно. Почему-то коридор, который днём выглядел порталом в худший из миров, сейчас манил. Лучшее место для того, чтобы спрятаться. От чего — Гарри не мог сказать. Он просто ощущал желание скрыться прямо сейчас, и слизеринские подземелья казались для этого идеальным местом.

Убедившись, что не производит никакого шума, он прокрался в коридор. Продвигаться приходилось на ощупь, потому что факелы отсутствовали. Это должно было наводить страх, но почему-то вовсе не пугало.

Гарри шёл по бесконечным коридорам и наслаждался тишиной. Вдалеке показался свет, и он увидел вход в гостиную Слизерина. Он вспомнил, как на втором курсе они с Роном следовали за Малфоем, как нервничали о сохранности видимости внешности Крэбба и Гойла. Тогда всё было так просто.

Не сложнее беспорядка, творящегося сейчас в его жизни.

За единственным факелом пролегала темнота, и Гарри направился туда. Возвращаться ему пока не хотелось. Даже в абсолютной темноте он прекрасно представлял, где находится. Через несколько коридоров справа — класс зельеварения. Можно пойти туда и вскоре вернуться в более освещённые коридоры. Однако Гарри решил продолжить свой путь в темноту. 

К счастью, продвигался он осторожно — через несколько секунд руки ударились о камень, и он замер, осознав, что дошёл до конца коридора. Ощупав стену, он обнаружил, что это не тупик. Коридор изгибался вправо. Ведя одной рукой вдоль стены, а другую вытянув перед собой на случай, если появится ещё один поворот, Гарри побрёл дальше.

Вскоре он понял, что ему не нужны эти меры предосторожности. Конец коридора заливал мягкий свет, исходящий от одинокого факела на стене.

Охваченный любопытством Гарри прокрался к освещённой двери. Он никогда здесь не был, но с легкостью мог догадаться, чьё жилье здесь находилось. На двери не было ни портрета, ни знака. Только маленькая нарисованная змейка.

Змея выглядела реалистично. Не изогнута в форме, которую можно было бы предположить, а свернулась в небольшой завиток и спала. Гарри подумал было, что она изображает текущее состояние жильца, но тут же отбросил это предположение.

Профессор Снейп никогда бы не выдал подобных вещей случайному прохожему; он был слишком скрытным человеком. Поэтому и жил здесь, внизу, вдали от любопытных глаз.

Гарри продолжал пристально вглядываться в змею, удивляясь, Почему его не пугает то, что он стоит под дверью Снейпа посреди ночи. Если его поймают здесь, придётся дорого за это заплатить. Он знал, что сейчас Снейп не станет требовать его исключения из Хогвартса, однако непременно назначит отработку. С Филчем, несомненно.

И неважно, что сейчас у них единая цель. Постоянное давление на них тоже не может служить оправданием. Статус знаменитости также не поможет Гарри и не остановит Снейпа. Его накажут.

И это отличало Снейпа ото всех. Он никогда не нянчился с Гарри и не хвалил его. Cовсем наоборот. Он всегда был противным, хладнокровным ублюдком или саркастичным мерзавцем.

Глаза Гарри широко распахнулись. Да, Снейп никогда не восхищался им. Ни разу не похвалил за то, чего Гарри в общем-то и не совершал, и всегда требовал прикладывать больше усилий, а не почивать на лаврах

На Гарри словно снизошло озарение. В мире был человек, которого он не мог разочаровать потому, что этот человек никогда его особо и не уважал. Снейп наверняка отлично знал всё о тьме, в которой оказался Гарри. Мог... понять.

Да, он мог также заявить, что у Гарри крупные неприятности и захлопнуть дверь прямо у него перед носом. Или рассмеяться над ним. Но хуже уже всё равно не будет.

Прежде, чем рассудок успел остановить его, чтобы не дать выставить себя абсолютным идиотом, Гарри поднял руку и постучался. Он подождал минуту, а затем постучал ещё раз.

Ничего.

— Снейп? — гостиная Слизерина находилась достаточно далеко, чтобы произнести имя вслух. Гарри постучал в третий раз и, не получив никакого ответа, посмотрел на змею.

— _Ссссснейп_? — изображение даже не шевельнулось.

Гарри пришлось сглотнуть: горло сжалось. Как обычно. Он наконец нашёл человека, с которым хотел бы поговорить, а его не оказалось дома. Вернуться в спальню и прийти сюда завтра казалось невозможным. В нём бурлило отчаяние, и Гарри опасался, что если сейчас уйдёт, то развалится на части.

Он сел, прислонившись спиной к стене. Она была сухой, а каменный пол — удобным. Он подождёт. Он может ждать сколько потребуется. Поплотнее закутавшись в плащ, Гарри закрыл глаза.

**Часть 2**

Снейп спустился в подземелья и выругался.

Всё шло хорошо, пока он не вернулся в замок. Было первое полнолуние после Зимнего Солнцестояния, и он отправился в Запретный Лес собирать травы. Он знал, что может взять те же самые растения и в теплице, но они не были такими сильными, как срезанные под светом полной луны.

Прямо у входа он наткнулся на Сибиллу Трелони. Она торопилась на улицу в своей самой тонкой мантии, бормоча что-то о том, что видит в будущем наступление весны. Снейп искренне порадовался тому, что не встретил её позже. О том, что она любит танцевать обнажённой под луной, ходили легенды.

Недовольство от раздражающей коллеги чуть не разрушило прелесть ночи. Пока она не исчезла из виду, Снейп так и не понял, что выронил серп, и ему пришлось потратить несколько минут на его поиски в кустарнике неподалёку от входа. Он не досадовал на то, что упустил столько времени. Однако порванная одежда и царапины на лице его вовсе не радовали.

Он с уверенностью мог заявить, что в его жизни бывали ночи и получше.

Тихо бурча себе под нос что-то об умопомешательстве одного определённого профессора Прорицаний, Снейп направился к своим комнатам. Было уже достаточно поздно, но он подремал после чая и поэтому был готов работать всю ночь. Жаль, что завтра будет будний день, но он справится. Он всё равно не станет ещё более сердитым от недосыпа. 

У Снейпа не было никаких нехороших предчувствий, когда он подходил к своим комнатам, до тех пор, пока не увидел тёмную фигуру под дверью. Он тут же замер, прищурившись.

Что-то новенькое.

Здесь никого не должно быть. Все студенты обязаны спать у себя. Всякий коллега, которому могла потребоваться его помощь, связался бы с ним при помощи камина или совы. Если бы его бывший учитель нуждался в его присутствии, он бы уже катался по полу от боли в руке.

Снейп подошёл поближе, его обувь при этом не издала и звука. Теперь он смог разглядеть человека, лежащего на боку, лицом к стене. Судя по одежде, это был студент.

Хотя он и не мог видеть лица, Снейп признал мальчика. Только один человек в Хогвартсе имел такие торчащие во все стороны волосы и мантию-невидимку. Только один человек был настолько глуп, чтобы использовать вышеупомянутую мантию как импровизированную подушку вместо того, чтобы скрывать своё присутствие. Только один человек был настолько глуп, чтобы находиться здесь посреди ночи.

Его первым желанием было пройти мимо мальчика и сообщить Филчу, что герой в очередной раз нарушил правила. У него и без того было слишком много дел, чтобы заботиться о нём прямо сейчас. Но он тут же отбросил эту мысль. Поттер мог оказаться здесь по делам Ордена, и в этом случае он не желал видеть Филча даже неподалёку от подземелий.

— Поттер, — тихо обратился Снейп к спящему. Когда мальчик не проснулся, он вздохнул и толкнул того ногой. — Поттер! Вставай!

Раздался протестующий звук, а затем Гарри Поттер перевернулся на спину и приоткрыл глаза: 

— Рон, заткнись. Я посплю ещё только пять минут, — и снова закрыл глаза.

Снейп был и раздражён, и позабавлен тем, что его перепутали с Уизли. Он снова толкнул Гарри и произнёс уже громче:

— Поттер, вставай. Ты поймаешь пневмонию, если останешься здесь лежать, — мысль была ужасающей. Гарри Поттер, заточённый в больничном крыле в течение недели... все студентки школы будут волноваться, а учителя — нянчиться с ним.

— А? — Гарри снова открыл глаза, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Очевидно, он не в постели, потому что спина начала затекать от того, что он лежал на чём-то твёрдом. Голос же, звавший его, был знаком, но отличался от Ронова. Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы глаза приспособились к тусклому свету, однако, как только он смог нормально видеть, немедленно сел.

— Профессор Снейп!

— Можете ли вы объяснить мне, Поттер, почему вы здесь находитесь? — проведя над змеёй рукой, Снейп открыл дверь. Ощущая привычное нетерпение, он переступил через порог. — Поторопитесь.

Гарри с трудом вскочил, подхватив мантию. Он не мог поверить, что действительно уснул, ожидая профессора, съёжившись на твёрдом полу, всего на минуту закрыв глаза и используя мантию в качестве подушки. Что заставило его поступить так глупо? Он почувствовал досаду, вспоминая ощущение безысходности, которое и привело его сюда. Конечно. У него был приступ безумия, раз он решил, что может прийти и поговорить со Снейпом о своих проблемах. Наверное ему стоило сходить к мадам Помфри за каким-нибудь снотворным. По крайней мере так он не выставил бы себя полнейшим кретином.

Он последовал за Снейпом, вздрогнув, когда дверь с шумом захлопнулась позади него. Ему показалось, что он в ловушке. Странное спокойствие окончательно исчезло.

Снейп положил собранные растения на стол и швырнул верхнюю мантию на стул. Поморщившись, он немного поддёрнул рукава, схватил нож и начал нарезать травы. Это было важнее. Поттер подождёт, пока он не закончит.

Некоторые растения необходимо было просто нарезать и оставить сушиться. Другие отправлялись в маленькие бутылочки для настаивания. Он удалил ненужные части, а корни промыл от грязи. Все шло идеально, не считая нежелательной суеты у входа.

Наконец, окончив, он повернулся к Поттеру и вздохнул:

— Сядьте. Вы выглядите смешно, околачиваясь тут, — не ожидая выполнения приказа, он прошёл к креслу и опустился в него. Очень хотелось пропустить стаканчик виски, но он решил не потакать слабостям перед студентом. Со всё растущей досадой он наблюдал, как Поттер садится и выжидает.

Повисла напряжённая тишина. Гарри отчаянно пытался придумать причину для своего присутствия здесь. Сейчас, находясь лицом к лицу со Снейпом, он вовсе не был уверен в гениальности своей идеи. Мысль о том, что Снейп посмеётся над ним, была сейчас гораздо более чёткой и, безусловно, ещё сильнее выводила из душевного равновесия.

Снейп ждал. Он знал, что рано или поздно Поттер откроет рот и выдавит извинения. Если бы у него было что-то срочное, мальчик уже давно выпалил бы это. Однако он сидел здесь и молчал, пытаясь не обращать внимания на влажный левый рукав.

Почему, чёрт побери, Снейп ничего не говорил? Гарри заёрзал на стуле, нервничая всё сильнее. Наконец, он не смог выносить больше тишину.

— Я... Эм. Я был... — в голову не шло ничего правдоподобного.

Вместо того чтобы прокомментировать совершенно бессвязный лепет, Снейп поднял бровь. Он подавил ухмылку, когда увидел румянец на щеках мальчишки.

— Я хотел вас увидеть, — по крайней мере, это было целое предложение. Слова заставили Гарри покраснеть ещё сильнее. Он чувствовал себя идиотом. Решив, что правда не сможет ухудшить ситуацию, выдохнул: — Я чувствовал себя плохо. И мне было необходимо поговорить с кем-то. Так и получилось, что я пришёл сюда.

Это было весьма неожиданно. Снейп уставился на Гарри как на сумасшедшего.

— Мистер Поттер, — он произнёс это «мистер» так же саркастично, как и всегда; отчётливо напомнив о первой встрече в Ордене несколькими годами ранее. — Я советую вам в следующий раз, когда вы захотите свалить свои проблемы на кого-то ещё, выбрать более близкого человека, — как будто у Поттера не было целой армии желающих предложить себя в качестве жилетки.

Гарри не знал, как оценить эти грубые слова. Они были как Снейп: резкие, жёсткие и в то же время заставляли двигаться вперёд.

— Они не поймут, — он знал, что поступает жестоко. По отношению к Рону, Гермионе и остальным.

— Несомненно. И что же заставило вас думать, что смогу я, — даже если Снейп первоначально и не хотел вмешиваться, его заинтриговали. У него не было ни единой идеи, почему Поттер мог находиться именно здесь. Они не знали друг друга достаточно хорошо. Он не любил мальчика и демонстрировал это на своих уроках. Несмотря на то что они оба работали на Орден, характер их миссий не дозволял товарищества; было бы весьма сложно объяснить, почему он притащил ещё кого-то на вечеринку Пожирателей Смерти.

— Потому что вы знаете, о чём я, — удивительно, но Гарри даже не задумался прежде чем выпалил это. Он моргнул собственным словам и затем добавил: — Думаю.

Снейп очень сомневался в способности Поттера мыслить.

— Позвольте заверить вас, у меня нет ни малейшего понятия, о чём вы толкуете, — однако он прекрасно знал, о чём они будут говорить позже. Об отработке.

Гарри позволил части усталости отразиться на лице.

— Я говорю о том, как всё надоело. О потере интереса. Об ощущении одиночества, как в аду. И о страхе перед будущим, — и ничего кроме покорности в этих словах.

Странно, что высказав это вслух, он почувствовал себя лучше. Не хорошо, но лучше.

На мгновение повисла давящая тишина. Снейп пристально вглядывался в Поттера, не веря своим ушам. Дело было вовсе не в словах, а в голосе, в котором звучала так хорошо знакомая ему усталость.

Слова же были бы даже забавны без этих неестественных интонаций; слова, которых он не ожидал от знаменитого Гарри Поттера. Снейп хотел рассмеяться над ним и прогнать обратно, в гостиную, однако что-то подсказывало ему, что это не обычная подростковая необоснованная жалость к себе.

Он чувствовал иногда подобное. Абсолютное одиночество. Опустошение. Он пытался избавиться от него с помощью лучшего друга в первый раз, когда оказался на самом дне, но лишь попал в настоящий ад. Вовсе не требовалось напоминаний, чтобы не забывать те времена — татуировки на руке было достаточно. Присоединение к Волдеморту не заполнило пустоту в его душе, как и не сделало этого погрязание в жалости к себе. Единственным человеком, с которым он мог делиться своими страданиями и мучениями, был Альбус Дамблдор. И каждый раз его удивляло, что, как ни странно, разговоры помогали.

Сейчас перед ним Гарри Поттер, золотой мальчик, выглядящий неожиданно самым обычным человеком. Он и не знал, что подобное возможно.

— Вам стоит сходить проведать Альбуса Дамблдора, — невозмутимо произнёс Снейп. Сейчас не время для грубостей. Он сможет проучить мальчика позже. — Он всегда готов выслушать.

Гарри удивлённо посмотрел на него. А затем отрицательно помотал головой.

— Не могу. Директор рассчитывает на меня, и я не хочу его разочаровывать, — он мог вынести почти всё, он не это.

Снейп хорошо знал эти чувства. Он так же знал, что Гарри неправ. Альбус никогда не разочаровывался в людях, которые были потеряны и одиноки.

— Я не...

— Послушайте, Снейп. Я не могу поговорить с ним или с кем-то ещё. Не могу! — одна только мысль об этом заставила болезненно сжаться желудок Гарри. — Они все... вы не станете думать обо мне хуже из-за моих чувств. Вы уже ненавидите меня. Именно поэтому вы нужны мне, — Гарри страстно мечтал провалиться под землю. Возможно, Снейп и не разочаруется в нём, но всё равно он выставил себя перед преподавателем идиотом. Маленьким, нелепым, жалким человечишкой.

Игнорируя явно уязвлённого мальчика, Снейп прищурился. Как ни странно, он оказался действительно впечатлён логикой Гарри.

— Предположим, что вы правы, — удивительно, как легко оказалось произнести эти слова. — Но почему я должен тратить своё личное время на вас?

Подчёркнутая медлительность фразы была так знакома, что Гарри улыбнулся.

— Из-за вашей душевной доброты? — он проклял себя, когда увидел испепеляющий взгляд Снейпа. — Простите. Эммм... Я могу выполнять какую-то работу для вас. Чистить котлы. Убираться в кладовке. Или делать что-то неприятное, с чем вы сами не хотите возиться.

Снейп по-прежнему свирепо молчал. Он не хотел показывать своего веселья. Мальчику может не хватать мозгов и чувства самосохранения, но он не испытывал недостатка в храбрости. Улыбка, которая промелькнула на его губах, вышла насмешливой. 

— Что ж, поскольку некоторые гриффиндорцы в последнее время сами не свои, у меня найдётся кое-какая работёнка. Вы можете начать завтра после уроков. На отработке.

— Отработке? — Гарри не мог поверить своим ушам. Он ожидал, что его выгонят, прокляв раз-другой. И снимут сотню баллов с Гриффиндора. — Но... Ох, — конечно. За прогулки ночью по школе.

— Да. Два часа в наказание за нарушение правил. Очередное, — другие могли быть снисходительны к мальчишке, учитывая обстоятельства, однако Снейп был иным. Он понимал мотивы Поттера, но хотел пообщаться с ним после уроков следующие несколько дней. В жизни он совершал вещи и похуже, но всегда отвечал за последствия своих действий. — И десять баллов с Гриффиндора.

Гарри еле-еле сдержался и не повторил фразу эхом. Он знал, что Снейп весьма терпим сегодня по отношению к нему. 

— Спасибо, сэр, — он поднялся, всё ещё не осознавая произошедшее. Согласился ли Снейп выслушать его, или же он просто наказал его за проступок? — О, и, сэр? Вы имели ввиду, что я смогу... — он не стал договаривать.

Снейп резко кивнул:

— Если вам необходимо выговориться, я выслушаю. Но больше никаких блужданий ночью по замку, — с очевидной угрозой в голосе. — Если вам понадобится поговорить после отбоя, сообщите мне об этом из гостиной. Понятно?

— Да, сэр, — волна облегчения затопила Гарри. Он будет делать именно так.

— А сейчас, если вы не хотите обнажать душу сию секунду, я хотел бы пойти спать. Уже достаточно поздно, — усмешка получилась смазанной из-за зевка. Удивлённый тем, как утомили его все произошедшие события, Снейп решил, что травы могут подождать до завтра. По крайней мере, ему не будет необходимости убирать после занятий, что позволит сосредоточиться на ингредиентах.

Гарри не напугали саркастичные слова. Он знал Снейпа и никогда не ждал от мужчины любезного обращения. 

— Я пойду. — Скомкав мантию, он направился к двери.

— Не сюда, — отрывисто бросил Снейп, досадливо качая головой. Мальчик мог слушать, но не понимать значения слов. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы бродили по коридорам в ней, — он многозначительно посмотрел на мантию.

— О, — конечно же.

Снейп указал палочкой на камин: 

— _Patefacio_. Летучий порох на полке. Попытайтесь не разбить ничего, выходя из камина, — судя по выражению лица, он не верил в то, что Гарри справится и не устроит беспорядка. 

Со слегка трясущимися руками Гарри подошёл к маленькой коробочке. Он всё ещё ненавидел перемещения при помощи камина, но пытался не показывать этого. Камин Снейпа был хотя бы достаточно велик, чтобы просто войти в него. Наклоняться и проползать было всегда чертовски неудобно. Он заметил, что Снейп уже встал со своего кресла и направился к двери в другом конце комнаты, даже не убедившись, что гость действительно покинул помещение.

Гарри уставился в спину мужчины и пробормотал:

— Спасибо, сэр.

Он знал, что Снейп наверняка не слышал его, а даже если и слышал, не придал словам никакого значения. Тем не менее ему требовалось высказать это. Затем он бросил горсть летучего пороха и произнес «Гостиная Гриффиндора». В следующий же момент он исчез.

***

Пальцы уже прикоснулись к ручке двери, когда Снейп замер. Он не обернулся, услышав знакомый звук сработавшего камина. Только когда совершенно точно он остался один, посмотрел назад через плечо. Да. Поттер справился с путешествием по каминной сети.

Снейп всё ещё был ошеломлён тем, что произошло этой ночью. Наверное во всем виновата полная луна, под которой безумные люди совершают безумные поступки. И не стоит называть их из-за этого идиотами.

Пожав плечами, он пошёл в свою спальню. Снейп действительно не возражал против просьбы Поттера. Лучше поболтать с ним сейчас, чем наблюдать нервный срыв потом. Не важно, что он думает о мальчике, он необходим в войне против Волдеморта. Он может быть некомпетентен в зельях — возможно, скорее из-за отсутствия сосредоточенности, чем от отсутствия мозгов — но он достаточно силён. А им всем нужен символ надежды.

По крайней мере, кто-то сделает за него уборку и наклеит бирки. Это был не такой уж плохой обмен; он мог справиться с необходимостью иногда выслушивать мальчика.

Подготавливаясь ко сну, Снейп уже выбросил Поттера из головы, размышляя о том, что он будет готовить завтра из новых ингредиентов. Он скользнул под одеяло, гася свет простым заклинанием. Завтра у него будет трудный день с занятиями и свежесобранными травами и корешками. Поппи наверняка попросит противопростудного зелья, потому что вне зависимости от температуры некоторые глупые студенты по-прежнему настаивают на прогулках вне замка и каждый день подхватывают простуду.

Забавляясь мыслью о Сибилле Трелони, подморозившей свой голый зад на холодном январском воздухе, Снейп уснул.

**Часть 3**

Гарри был удивлен тем, что на следующее утро он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

Прошлой ночью он, весь покрытый сажей, вывалился из камина в гостиной и чуть не выкашлял легкие. Стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, чтобы никого не разбудить, он проскользнул сначала в спальню, а после — в душ.

Душ — это прекрасно. Он долго стоял под тёплыми струями воды, наслаждаясь ощущениями.

Выйдя из ванной, Гарри почувствовал себя окончательно уставшим. Он не знал, сколько пролежал под дверью в комнаты Снейпа, но раз за окном было ещё темно, значит недолго. Его постель была гораздо лучше твёрдого каменного пола, так что он вскоре задремал.

Гарри проснулся последним в комнате, и как только открыл глаза, тут же увидел улыбающееся лицо Рона. Угрюмо пробурчав пожелание доброго дня друзьям, он с трудом вытащил себя из постели и отправился совершать утренние процедуры. Затем он побрёл за остальными в Большой зал.

— Сдвоенное Прорицание после завтрака. Я определённо не могу вставать на них так рано. Ты же знаешь, какой может быть Трелони. Она наверняка увидела какое-то страшное предзнаменование в полной луне или ещё чём-нибудь, — не позволяя перспективе отсиживать ужасающий урок повлиять на аппетит, Рон запихивал в рот яйца в паузах между предложениями.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся.

— Казалось бы, за все эти годы у неё должны были закончиться страшные предзнаменования, но нет. Я даже впечатлён её способностями, - он был здорово удивлён, что хотел есть этим утром. Протянув руку, он наложил в свою тарелку груду сосисок.

— Мммм, — усердно пережевывая, кивнул Рон. — Спорим, Лаванда будет в восторге от этого? Ха! Я думаю, двойные Предсказания — хуже всего. Даже Зелий.

Эти слова заставили Гарри бросить взгляд на преподавательский стол. Он увидел Снейпа, разговаривающего со Спраут. Зрелище заставило потрясти головой. О чём он только думал прошлой ночью?

— Не знаю.

— Не знаешь что? — садясь рядом с Гарри, Гермиона схватила булочку. Она была слегка угрюма этим утром. Не удивительно. Ведь у неё не было занятий с утра по вторникам, и это всегда сердило её.

— Что сдвоенные Прорицания хуже, чем сдвоенное Зельеварение, — произнёс Рон целое предложение, прежде чем снова набить рот едой.

Гермиона неприятно улыбнулась.

— Я скажу, что Зелья хуже. По крайней мере, вы можете поспать на Прорицаниях и вам не приходится терпеть Малфоя, — с последними словами она обернулась через плечо.

— Соглашусь, — раздражённо заметил Рон. Он оторвался от еды ровно настолько, чтобы бросить сердитый взгляд на Слизеринский стол. — Этот мерзавец с каждым годом становится всё хуже.

Гарри прищурился. Он не слушал друзей, сосредоточившись на мрачных мыслях. 

— И что на этот раз сделал Малфой?

— Ничего нового. Сказал, что от моих родителей одни неприятности, — разломив булочку пополам, Гермиона обиженно пропыхтела: — Даже после каникул он ведёт себя как абсолютный идиот. Словно весь мир принадлежит ему.

— Наверное, кому-то стоит проверить его руку, — Рон был уверен, что Малфой станет, если уже не стал, Пожирателем Смерти. — Готов поспорить, он получил новую милую татушку в подарок.

Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись.

Гарри участвовал в собраниях Ордена и потому знал, что Дамблдор выступал против предложения Министерства проверить руки всех слизеринцев перед началом весеннего семестра. Директор настаивал, что это предвзятое, популистское решение, и что если хоть один студент будет проверен, то и остальные, включая учителей и служащих в правительстве, должны пройти эту процедуру.

На этом беседу и окончили. 

— Можно провести исследование. Как Тёмная Метка проявляется в магии, — предложила Гермиона. — Можем встретиться в библиотеке после уроков.

Уже почти кивнув, Гарри простонал:

— Я не могу. У меня отработка, - увидев вопрошающие взгляды, он продолжил. — Ммм... Я прогуливался, чтобы кое-что проверить, прошлой ночью. Снейп поймал меня. И наказал.

— И сколько баллов мы потеряли? — свирепо глядя на Гарри, Рон аж опустил вилку. — Мы уже в минусе?

— На самом деле он снял лишь десять баллов. И назначил мне отработку, — было действительно весело смотреть на таращащих глаза Рона и Гермиону. Гарри пожал плечами. — Мне, наверное, придётся чистить котлы своей зубной щёткой.

Он не собирался никому рассказывать о том, что говорил Снейпу прошлой ночью. Всё равно ему никто не поверит. Но он хотел бы оставить это в тайне, в случае, если он действительно сошёл с ума, решившись всецело довериться мужчине.

Рон снова поднял вилку.

— Не важно. Стоит нам захотеть — и мы выиграем Кубок школы, — он съел сосиску и добавил: — Хотя даже я сомневаюсь, что это достойная цель для этого года. Сами-знаете-кто наверняка имеет огромные планы на эту весну.

От этих слов у Гарри бесповоротно пропал аппетит. Он ухитрился только выплюнуть обратно немного сока, осознавая, что у него закружится голова в пропитанной благовониями комнате Прорицаний, если не заполнит желудок.

После завтрака Гермиона поспешила в библиотеку, а Гарри и Рон неторопливо направились на Прорицания. Они прошли мимо слизеринцев, не обращая на них внимания, пока не услышали взрыв смеха с их стороны.

Рон раздражённо оглянулся. И содрогнулся, увидев, как Панси Паркинсон целует в коридоре Блейза Забини. 

— Меня тошнит.

Гарри мысленно с ним согласился. Он видел панику в глазах Забини. Неудивительно. Чтобы хотеть поцеловаться с Панси Паркинсон надо быть одновременно слепым, глухим и, желательно, выжившим из ума.

— Ревнуешь, Уизел? — раздался знакомый, растягивающий слова голос. Драко Малфой стоял неподалёку, презрительно-сладко улыбаясь отвращению Рона. — Если ты поваляешься у неё в ногах, Панси тебя поцелует, — его глаза злобно сверкнули. — Хотя, возможно, у неё не настолько дурной вкус.

Гарри схватил Рона за руку, отмечая все приметы надвигающейся драки.

— Нет. Он не стоит этого, — и потащил друга к лестнице, не обращая внимания на хихиканье Малфоя.

— Однажды я надеру-таки его самодовольную задницу, — сердито пробормотал Рон со всё ещё румяными щеками.

— Да, но не сейчас. Мы уже опаздываем на Прорицания, — не сбавляя скорости, Гарри направился в нужный кабинет.

Драко Малфой был рад, что Поттер утащил отсюда Уизли. Двое гриффиндорцев могли заметить непритворную боль в его глазах. Он на секунду их прикрыл, но знал, что если они остановятся, то смогут понять, как сильно его ранили слова Поттера.

Не стоит даже драки.

Не то что на первых курсах, когда несколько хорошо продуманных оскорблений заставляли Поттера и его надоедливых друзей в очередной раз вляпываться в неприятности.

Всё изменилось, и не всегда в лучшую сторону. Драко потряс головой. Болтовня в школе была лишь вершиной айсберга. Недавнее поведение Панси тому пример.

Медленно бредя к кабинету Арифмантики, Драко думал о поцелуе, свидетелем которого он стал. Годом ранее этого не произошло бы. Панси могла быть забавной, но слизеринцы придерживались своих собственных правил. Они не должны причинять друг другу вреда. Равенкловцы и хаффлпафцы игнорируются или используются, гриффиндорцы высмеиваются и ненавидятся. Но слизеринцы — братья и сёстры.

Декан Слизерина никогда не наказывал членов факультета за плохие отношения между ними. Они и так выступали единым фронтом против всего остального мира.

Но сейчас Панси поцеловала Блейза, который, совершенно точно, не хотел быть объектом её влюблённости. Драко припомнил, что видел Блейза в обществе девушки из Хаффлпаффа на Святочном балу. Возможно, её факультет не был показателем хорошего вкуса, но она определённо лучше Панси.

Было несложно представить, что бы он сделал Паркинсон, попробуй она провернуть подобное с ним. То же самое он сделал бы с любым слизеринцем, независимо от курса. Паркинсоны были в Малфой-меноре на каникулах вместе со многими другими влиятельными родами. Большинство из них — Пожиратели Смерти, приведшие представить своих отпрысков Тёмному Лорду.

Драко еле сдержал дрожь. Это было худшее Рождество в его жизни.

Он мог вспомнить, как его величайшей, сильнейшей мечтой однажды родилось желание стать таким же, как отец. Стать Пожирателем Смерти, последователем Тёмного Лорда. Быть избранным, быть ближе к самому могущественному волшебнику в мире.

Каким же придурком он был.

Он видел вещи, от которых одних тошнило, а других выворачивало наизнанку. Он видел самого Тёмного Лорда. Это внушало страх, да, встреча оказалась ужасной, хотя он всегда представлял её полной триумфа. Как же сильно он ошибался.

Кое-что его отец забыл упомянуть; раболепие и страх, такой всеобъемлющий, что им прямо пахнет в воздухе. Волдеморт с радостью проклинал по любому поводу, наказывая своих собственных последователей за малейшую провинность. Он мог смириться с этим, мог вынести боль и унижение. Но увидел то, что никогда не мог себе представить.

Пожиратели Смерти соперничали между собой за благосклонность хозяина. Плели интриги друг против друга при первой же возможности.

Драко поражался, как ярко он чувствует подобное. Он всегда гордился тем, что обходился без угрызений совести, и знал, что однажды станет многоуважаемым членом магического мира, как и его отец. Однако собрания Пожирателей Смерти оказались сплошным разочарованием.

Ни уважения. Ни благородства. Всего лишь группка мужчин и женщин, которые боятся одного — своего хозяина.

Его отец был так горд, представляя его Тёмному Лорду. Выставляя его напоказ будто приз. Он не понимал некоторые вещи, сказанные о нём другими, пока люди в масках не устроили вечеринку в большом зале его семейного особняка той же ночью.

В сравнении с ними Панси Паркинсон была настоящей маггловской монашкой.

Он помедлил перед тем как войти в класс, придав выражению лица обычный насмешливый вид. Впервые в жизни он не знал, что делать дальше. Ему было не к кому идти. Отец взбесился бы, услышь он эти мысли. Декан его факультета был другом отца. Профессор Синистра, которая тоже была из Слизерина, была недостаточно сильна, чтобы помочь ему. И он будет проклят, если он приползёт к Дамблдору или другим учителям.

Была лишь одна вещь, в которой он был уверен: он не хотел становиться Пожирателем Смерти. Сейчас он продумывал, как избежать этой участи. Он не хотел становиться таким как Панси Паркинсон или отец Кребба. Или как его собственный отец. Не было никакого величия в прислуживании Волдеморту.

Он вспомнил жалкую фигуру Питера Петтигрю, знаменитого предателя. Человека, помогшего Тёмному Лорду больше всех остальных, даже хотя его планы не сработали так хорошо, как ему хотелось. Он вспомнил потерянное выражение лица Петтигрю и руку, которую тот пытался скрыть в рукаве мантии. Награда за служение Тёмному Лорду. Награда раба.

Только когда насмешка надежно заняла своё место, он вошёл в класс.

На другом краю школы Рон наслаждался лучшим уроком Прорицаний на своей памяти. Профессор Трелони потеряла голос и сидела на пуховой подушке, одетая в зимнюю мантию и с намотанным на шею длинным шарфом.

Поскольку профессор не могла говорить, они провели двойной урок, трактуя раскладки Таро. Абсолютно несчастные Парвати и Лаванда бросали встревоженные взгляды на Трелони каждые пять минут. Профессор прохаживалась по комнате, глядя, как они толкуют карты, и кивая самым мрачным трактовкам. Она заметно оживилась от того, что карты Гарри предсказывали смерть, и гневно посмотрела на Рона, отметившего, что карта означала ещё и изменение, не только настоящую смерть. 

Гарри был впечатлён, что Рон знал об этом.

После урока они совершили бросок в библиотеку, посмотреть, нашла ли Гермиона что-нибудь о Тёмной Метке. Несомненно, существовали дюжины книг об этом, и некоторые из них находились в Запретной Секции. Гермиона взяла на руки самые простые из них, большинство из которых она прочла ещё на пятом курсе на ЗОТИ.

Гарри пообещал попытаться получить разрешение от кого-нибудь из учителей. Он собирался попросить Дамблдора на следующей же встрече Ордена. Гарри был абсолютно уверен, что профессор выдаст ему одно. Конечно, он может просто сказать мадам Пинс, что ему нужна книга из запретной секции, чтобы помочь Фоуксу, но этот план было решено использовать только в крайнем случае. Текущая ситуация под это определение не совсем подходила.

Обед оказался для Гарри чистой пыткой. Предсказания были действительно весёлыми, но он был расстроен смешными толкованиями Рона. Было бы здорово не думать ни о чём.

Сейчас же он был вынужден думать о предстоящем уроке Зельеварения. Как это частенько бывало, после поисков себя в наполненной отчаянием темноте, ему было стыдно за свои действия прошлой ночью. Он не мог поверить, что правда пришёл к Снейпу. Не мог поверить, что Снейп ответил ему.

Гермиона посмотрела на Гарри и покачала головой, увидев такое знакомое хмурое выражение лица. Она бросила взгляд на Рона, который недоумённо пожал плечами.

Они предполагали путь, который прошёл их друг в полном одиночестве за последние несколько месяцев. Нет. Он ступил на него гораздо раньше. С четвёртого курса Гарри начал отдаляться от них. Стал более сосредоточенным, погружённым в себя.

Во всём виновата надвигающаяся война. И Гермиона, и Рон были частью сил, задействованных в тайной операции Дамблдора, гордились членством в Ордене и знали: всё, чего так боятся обычные люди, снова скоро начнётся.

Так что конечно, постоянно нахмуренное лицо Гарри имело простое объяснение, однако ни один из его друзей не знал, что заставляет того исчезать вечерами. Его частые отлучки из общей комнаты как ничто иное волновало их.

Если бы Рон и Гермиона были вхожи во внутренний круг Ордена, они знали бы о секретных встречах, к которым иногда присоединялся Гарри. Хотя это и не уменьшило бы их волнения. Директор знал это и использовал как предлог, но желал, чтобы студенты как можно дольше могли побыть детьми.

Гарри соглашался с этим решением, ему нужно было защитить и своих друзей тоже.

— Итак, вы готовы к Зельям? — отодвинув тарелку, Рон рыгнул, прикрыв рот рукой. Да, мама привила ему некоторые манеры. — Или это глупый вопрос? Разве можно быть готовым к ним?

Гермиона инстинктивно бросила негодующий взгляд:

— Да. Усердно занимаясь, как это ни странно, — хотя она знала, что Рон имел ввиду. Даже выучив всё на свете, невозможно быть готовым к Зельеварению. Не тогда, когда ты — гриффиндорец, а преподаватель — профессор Снейп.

— Я могу всегда взять Рвотное зелье и провести денёк у мадам Помфри, — судя по голосу Рона, он считал это великолепнейшей идеей. Однако затем он припомнил, как Чарли рассказывал, как получил неделю отработок, когда попробовал провернуть подобное. Скорее всего, не стоит даже пытаться.

Гарри смотрел на перебранку друзей и слабо улыбался. Он переживёт этот день. Он сможет.

— Пойдёмте. Мы ведь не хотим опоздать на этот урок.

 

**Часть 4**

 

В дневное время подземелья хорошо освещались.

По крайней мере часть из них. Седьмые курсы Гриффиндора и Слизерина спешили к кабинету Зельеварения, ни один из студентов не хотел опоздать.

Профессор никогда не проклинал никого из них: хотя был весьма близок к этому в прошлом году, когда Невилл Лонгботтом взорвал лягушачьи кишки — но это было впервые. Ему не требовалось заколдовывать кого-то или даже угрожать. Сердитого взгляда было достаточно.

Гарри зашёл вслед за друзьями в промозглую комнату, не отрывая взгляда от носков своих ботинок. Он не чувствовал ни капли умиротворения подземелий, которое ощущал прошлой ночью. Честно говоря, он был в ужасе.

Сейчас Гарри на своей шкуре понял, каково Невиллу входить в этот кабинет.

Снейпа ещё не было, поэтому у них осталось время разложить вещи. Тетради и котлы были водружены на столы, перья и чернильницы приготовлены. Никто, даже слизеринцы, не хотели выглядеть лентяями на Зельях.

Громкий стук открывшейся и ударившейся о стену двери заставил всех подпрыгнуть. Несмотря на то, что это был обычный способ Снейпа входить в помещение, никто и никогда не оказывался готов к подобному. Гарри съёжился, когда профессор миновал его стол в своей развевающейся мантии. У него были плохие предчувствия.

— Сегодня вы попытаетесь сварить зелье Маскировки, — без всяких вступлений Снейп подошёл к доске и начал писать. — После окончания приготовления вы напишете эссе как минимум фут длиной об использовании зелья и его истории. Можете начинать.

Все скопировали записи с доски в тетрадь, чтобы убедиться, что возьмут ингредиенты правильно. Зелья, которым обучал их Снейп, с каждым годом становились всё сложнее, и путаница в составе могла в любой момент привести к взрыву. Невилл был тому ярким примером.

Учитывая сложность зелья, Снейпу пришлось разбить учеников на пары.

— Мистер Крэбб, вы с мисс Паркинсон. Мистер Гойл, мистер Малфой, — ему показалось, что он увидел проблеск облегчения во взгляде Малфоя, но не был уверен. Мальчик проделал великолепную работу, скрывая свои эмоции. — Мисс Грейнджер. Посмотрим, сможете ли вы в этот раз помочь мистеру Уизли. Поттер. Вы с мистером Лонгботтомом.

Гарри даже не заметил, как прорычали его имя. Осознав, что сегодня работает в паре с Невиллом, он вздохнул. Снейп определённо желает его смерти. После всех лет, что присматривал за ним. Наверное, Гарри стоило позволить Квиррелу выполнить свою работу шесть лет назад. Так он был бы спасён от унижения.

— Я... Я думаю, мы справимся с зельем. Правда ведь? — Невилл не был уверен в себе, но он пытался любым способом подбодрить Гарри. — В нём много корней. Я хорошо в них разбираюсь. Я могу их нарезать, если ты... сделаешь остальное.

Услышав искреннее волнение в голосе друга, Гарри вынырнул из своих мыслей и кивнул.

— Угу. Я думаю, мы справимся. Ты займёшься корнями, а я — перьями.

Класс работал в тишине. В зелье не было склизких и противных ингредиентов, только разного вида корни и травы, несколько ягод и небольшое количество перьев шварцвальдского орла. Гарри сконцентрировался на перьях, измельчая мягкие пучки на мелкие клочки и ни разу не посмотрел на преподавателя.

Невилл проследил за тем, как его партнёр уже в четвёртый раз взвешивает нарезанные перья, и нахмурился. Это было не похоже на Гарри. Он посмотрел на Гермиону и заметил, что она так же поглядывала на друга. Возможно, произошло что-то, что заставило его быть таким тихим. Не желая добавлять эту странность к своим заботам, он продолжил крошить корни, надеясь, что в этот раз зелье получится как надо.

— Мистер Уизли. Не рвите так перья. Они дороже куриных.

От рыка Снейпа Рон уронил одно из сине-чёрных перьев на пол. Поспешив поднять его обратно, он покачнулся и случайно наступил на ингредиент.

Слизеринцы захихикали.

— Мистер Уизли, — раздался страдальческий вздох. — Под вашими волосами должны находиться мозги, хотя мы так и не увидели доказательств их существования. Десять баллов с Гриффиндора.

Лицо Рона сравнялось цветом с шевелюрой. Он открыл было рот, но так ничего и не произнес вслух.

Наконец, закончив со взвешиванием, Гарри тайно передал оставшиеся перья Рону. Их было достаточно для ещё одного зелья. Он поймал мрачный взгляд Снейпа и снова обратил всё внимание на свой котел, надеясь, что профессор никак не прокомментирует увиденное.

***

Снейп на мгновение задержал взгляд на Гарри. Затем он отошёл от доски и начал прогуливаться по кабинету, проверяя медленно кипящие зелья.

Наблюдая за студентами, он анализировал прошлую ночь. Снейп не был уверен в том, что изменило поведение Поттера. Он был измотан практически до изнеможения и говорил вещи, которые никогда бы не сказал в нормальном состоянии. Казалось, что после нескольких часов сна он изменил своё мнение. По крайней мере он пытался не смотреть на Снейпа.

Как глупо. За время своего преподавания Снейп видел и худшее. Поттер просто дошёл до своего предела. Он не сделал ничего _настолько_ плохого, не пытался дать взятку, например.

Снейп поправил хватку Дином Томасом черпака, задумываясь, сколько же времени потребуется ученику, чтобы понять, что зелье, чтобы оно начало работать, надо помешивать определённым образом. Некоторые люди просто не способны справиться с этим тонким искусством.

Поправка. Вряд ли кто-либо из них вообще способен на это. Позор. И печаль.

— Мне стоит сейчас добавлять корни? — на случай, если Гарри не слышит его, Невилл потянул его за мантию. — Гарри? С тобой всё в порядке?

Гарри перевёл взгляд на Невилла и моргнул. Он так сосредоточился на помешивании зелья, что не обращал ни на что внимания.

— А? Да, ты можешь добавить коренья сейчас, — он надеялся, что вопрос Невилла был именно об ингредиентах.

Хорошо, что это зелье было сложно в приготовлении. Гарри требовался объект концентрации. Меньше всего он мечтал об общении со Снейпом. Было бы великолепно, если бы профессор никогда больше не заговорил бы с ним.

Гаррина рука замерла после пятидесятого энергичного помешивания. Проклятье, он абсолютно забыл про отработку после уроков. Снейп, естественно, будет ожидать, что Гарри поведёт себя как припадочный. Изменив направление, он снова продолжил помешивать.

— Мистер Поттер! — глаза Снейпа сверкнули, когда мальчик подпрыгнул от окрика. — Вы поставили себе цель _взорвать_ котёл или это просто был образчик вашего поразительного интеллекта?

Сообразив, что помешивал зелье слишком часто, Гарри снова замер. Он посмотрел на Снейпа и почувствовал, как из-за насмешки профессора к щекам приливает кровь.

— Я... — ощущение déjà vu. — Простите, сэр, — он попытался сказать это мягко, но слова получились доверху полны сарказма.

— Десять баллов с Гриффиндора, — ожидаемо.

Гарри был рад, что не больше. Казалось, что Снейп всегда наслаждается, наказывая его. Он пытался не злиться на хитрые и саркастичные комментарии, однако иногда их было слишком много. Тогда он был просто обязан ответить на язвительные замечания.

Но не сегодня. У него уже достаточно проблем.

Снейп продолжил свою прогулку, когда понял, что не дождётся от Поттера ответа. Он посмотрел на студентов, которые сосредоточенно работали над зельем, стараясь сделать его правильно, потому что знали: сегодня они будут тестировать его на себе. Это было мелочно, но Снейпу всегда нравилась эта часть урока.

Он не сомневался, что в этот раз наибольший шум поднимут его собственные студенты. Под должным контролем Поттера, тщательно скрываемым, даже зелье Лонгботтома не стало жёлтым и не взорвалось. Паркинсон и Гойл были не столь удачливы. Она слишком быстро добавила в зелье чересчур много перьев.

У Снейпа был хороший повод учить своих студентов данному зелью. Оно прекрасно показывало семикурсникам Слизерина, что не всегда есть возможность полагаться на магию. Это знание заставляло Снейпа слегка трепетать, но не нервничать.

Он знал, какая судьба ожидала его учеников. Он был в Малфой-меноре, когда Пожиратели Смерти представляли своих детей Тёмному Лорду. Действо напоминало выставку на звание лучшего домашнего животного.

Его тошнило от вида старших Крэбба и Гойла с их сыновьями и следующими за ними Паркинсонов и Булстроудов. Очень уж похоже на сцены из прошлого. Он и Люциус вместе со своими соседями по спальне шли присоединяться к Волдеморту. Абсолютная тупость.

Если бы было что-то, что он смог бы изменить. В конце учебного года группа Пожирателей Смерти увеличится, и в итоге ему придется сражаться против детей, о которых заботился, а может быть даже убить кого-то из них. Все и каждый из них был угрозой ему и тем, кого... Ладно, тем, кого он не совсем презирал.

Он ничего не смог сделать. Возможно, если бы ему не требовалось поддерживать имидж, необходимый для прикрытия шпионства в Ордене, ему удалось бы спасти кого-то из детей. Но это всего лишь глупые мечты. Всё, что он мог сделать — дать своим слизеринцам пищу для ума, может быть породить сомнения. Надеясь, что они воспользуются мозгом — у кого он был — и никогда не присоединятся к Волдеморту.

Зелье маскировки было прекрасным способом посеять сомнения в самодовольных умах юных волшебников. Выпив такое зелье, человек мог сделать всё что угодно, но только затем, чтобы быть выбитым обратно в реальность. Это было жестоко. Как и сама жизнь.

— Ну что ж, — поскольку большинству студентов удалось справиться с задачей, Снейп прошёл в переднюю часть класса. — Данное зелье используется в случаях, когда необходимо одним глотком получить маскировку и силу. Вы приготовили основу для зелья. Чтобы заставить его работать, вам необходимо добавить немного травы или небольшой камень.

Зная, что за вопрос с его факультета не снимут баллы, Малфой поднял руку.

— Зачем?

— Потому что вам потребуются разные способы маскировки для леса и для города.

Гермиона наклонилась к Рону и пробормотала:

— Любой, кто видел маггловские фильмы о войне, знает это.

— Отличный вопрос, мистер Малфой. Десять баллов Слизерину, — Снейп проигнорировал возмущённые взгляды со стороны Гриффиндора. — А теперь положите в ваше зелье небольшой кусок камня. Да. Нет, мистер Томас. Не кидать. Просто положить в котел. Теперь помешайте три раза. Достаточно.

Гарри не отрывал взгляда от зелья, пока оно почти мгновенно не стало серым. Он подумал, что так всё и должно быть.

— Теперь, поскольку зелье работает только на волшебниках, вам потребуется выпить его, держа в руках палочку.

Панси Паркинсон посмотрела на мутно-коричневую жижу, которая находилась в котле перед ней, и кашлянула:

— Эм, сэр. Я оставила палочку в комнате.

Она надеялась, что профессор не потребует осмотреть её сумку. Это была ложь во спасение. Ничто не заставит её выпить это.

Сидящий рядом Кребб в их зелье не видел ничего подозрительного.

— Всё в порядке, мисс Паркинсон, — Снейп понимал девушку. Он бы тоже не захотел пить эту грязь. — Теперь возьмите свою палочку и сделайте большой глоток.

Гермиона была единственной, кто выпил своё зелье без сомнений. Она была уверена в его правильности. Рон последовал её примеру секундой позже. Вылезшие из ушей Крэбба перья были единственным показателем того, что его зелье не удалось.

Проглотив свою порцию, Гарри стал смотреть на Невилла, выискивая следы перьев. Их не было. Вместо этого мальчик стал медленно сереть. Радуясь, что они справились с заданием, он засунул палочку в карман.

— В случае правильно приготовленного зелья цвет кожи будет меняться так, чтобы скрыть вас. Также вы становитесь сильнее, — тихо объяснял Снейп, следя за тем, как студенты становятся серыми.

Малфой повернулся к Гойлу и с легкостью поднял того в воздух.

— Смотрите! И правда!

По всему классу происходили подобные стихийные проверки.

Снейп терпеливо ждал. Побочные эффекты должны проявиться через...

— Ааа! Прекратите! Больно! — в ужасе Рон взмахнул рукой. Его лёгкие горели, и он не мог дышать. Следом за ним стало не хватать воздуха и Гермионе.

Минутой позже все, кроме Панси и Грегори катались по полу в агонии.

— У этого зелья есть весьма неприятный побочный эффект, — холодно продолжил лекцию Снейп. — Оно действует только на волшебников, держащихся за свои палочки, но не очень хорошо взаимодействует с магией. Отбросьте палочки.

Гарри изогнулся, пытаясь как можно быстрее достать палочку. Когда его пальцы дотронулись до гладкого дерева, его прошила вспышка боли, которая, однако, кончилась, когда он смог бросить палочку на пол.

— Но... Сэр! Как же нам колдовать без палочек? — в этот раз вопрос задал не Малфой, а Забини. Главным образом потому, что блондинистый волшебник все ещё пытался оттолкнуть от себя палочку.

Снейп подождал, пока все избавятся от палочек. А затем ответил.

— Вы не сможете колдовать. В том-то и дело. Зелье действует полчаса и в это время вы не должны дотрагиваться до палочек. Если же вы попытаетесь выполнить заклинание, то боль скорее всего убьёт вас.

Раздались удивлённые восклицания.

Гарри уставился на свою палочку. Так близка и так недосягаема. Он так привык её использовать, что это уже стало походить на зависимость. Осознавая, что он, как и однокурсники, сейчас беззащитен, он взглянул на Снейпа.

Остальные, казалось, пришли к тому же выводу, гул голосов стих, сменившись ледяным страхом.

***

Позволив тишине тянуться почти непозволительно долго, Снейп поднял палочку. На большинстве лиц проявился ужас, но спокойный взгляд Поттера раздражал. Почти небрежным движением запястья Снейп указал на Крэбба и произнес _Demo Penna_

Перья с обеих сторон головы мальчика исчезли.

Снейп оглядел комнату.

— Полагаю, вы все усвоили урок? — он увидел, что все кивнули, хотя и сомневался, что Крэбб и Гойл действительно уловили суть. — Хорошо. Можете начать работу над своими эссе.

Удивительно, как быстро они все схватились за пергамент и перья.

Не раздалось ни единого вопроса или замечания. Все они бросали на палочки взгляды каждые пять минут, наверное, так же, как и Гарри, ощущая себя без них голыми. Это были самые длинные тридцать минут в его жизни.

Наконец, Снейп поднял голову от книги, которую читал, пока студенты впопыхах корябали эссе и произнёс:

— Время. Сдайте мне пергаменты и можете забирать палочки.

Гермиона подчинилась первой и слегка скривилась, подняв палочку. Когда стало ясно, что побочный эффект зелья прошёл, остальные последовали её примеру. На этот раз даже слизеринцы, казалось, были рады покинуть кабинет.

— Мистер Поттер, — равнодушный голос напомнил Гарри, что для него ещё не всё окончено. — Можете собрать котлы.

Гарри пожал плечами и бросил тоскливый взгляд на Рона и Гермиону. Отработки всегда были неприятны, но после прошлой ночи _и_ сегодняшнего урока это было чистой пыткой.

Когда за последним слизеринцем, спасавшимся из кабинета зельеварения, захлопнулась дверь, Гарри побрёл собирать котлы. Он знал по своему опыту, что их нельзя чистить магией. Снейп прочитал нотации на эту тему очень давно, постоянно повторяя, как использование магии плохо влияет на следующее зелье, которое будет готовиться в котле.

Гарри же считал, что Снейпу просто нравится наблюдать, как он чистит котлы до тех пор, пока не заболят руки.

Снейп не сдвинулся со своего места, оставшись сидеть за столом. Он наблюдал за Поттером и хорошо представлял настроение мальчика. Ясно было, что тот раскаивается в случившемся прошлой ночью приступе жалости к себе.

Он ожидал чего-то подобного. Поттер был на грани отчаяния, когда просил о помощи; у него не было возможности отказать. Не важно в чём. Мальчик нужен Ордену в относительно здравом уме. Конечно, он не собирался самостоятельно предлагать свою помощь. И вовсе не жаждал воспользоваться случаем и выслушивать исповедь Гарри Поттера.

От одной подобной идеи хотелось расхохотаться. Вместо этого он начал выставлять оценки за эссе, время от времени отвлекаясь на Поттера.

Ополаскивая один котел прежде чем взяться за следующий, Гарри продолжал задаваться вопросом, почему Снейп так чертовски тих? Любой другой учитель стал бы расспрашивать его. Предложил бы ему чая или лимонного щербета, выказал бы свою заботу.

Было обидно, но в то же время утешало. Он не хотел бы объяснять свои порывы Снейпу. В ярком дневном свете замечательная идея открыть душу мастеру зельеварения подрастеряла блеск, и он вовсе не был уверен, что вообще сможет сказать ему что-то.

Однако он чувствовал себя лучше. Вероятно, ему помогала мысль о том, что у него есть _возможность_ поговорить с человеком, который поймёт его правильно. Теперь он не был абсолютно одинок. У него появился выбор.

Гарри чистил котлы. Сосредоточенно удалял каждое, даже самое маленькое, пятнышко. Тёр, и тёр, и пытался не думать ни о чём.

— Можете идти.

Слова удивили юношу. Он уронил котёл, который мыл, и поморщился от громкого грохота. Подняв его, Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа.

— А?

Восклицание вырвалось у него изо рта прежде, чем он смог остановиться, и Гарри прикрыл глаза. Снейп наверняка подумал, что он полный идиот.

— Вы провели два часа, убираясь в кабинете. Думаю, котлы уже достаточно чисты, — растягивал саркастически, как никогда, слова Снейп. — Вы закончили. Можете уходить, — и его тон указывал, что это вовсе не просьба.

Мгновение Гарри смотрел на профессора. А затем поспешил собрать свои вещи. Молча он вышел из класса.

Приподняв бровь, Снейп следил за тем, как самый раздражающий его студент уходит. Зная, что мальчик не вернётся, он снова обратил своё внимание на тот бред, который его ученики называли своими эссе.

**Часть 5**

Было весело наблюдать, как все обеспокоены приближающимися выходными и походом в Хогсмид.

Большинство студентов провели каникулы, угощаясь традиционными блюдами волшебников. Те, у кого в жилах текла кровь магглов, так же набивали желудки деликатесами. Были и подарки: от всевозможных полезных вещей, которые любят дарить родители, до совершенно бессмысленных. Налицо все предпосылки к тому, что никто в Хогвартсе не нуждался _ни в чём_ , что можно было бы купить в Сладком Королевстве или у Зонко.

Однако когда логика диктовала поведение волшебному миру?

Никаких признаков замышляемой Волдемортом атаки на Хогсмид не было, поэтому учителя решили возобновить традицию и выходные в Хогсмиде вернулись в расписание. Третьекурсники были в восторге от возможности пойти и потратить все свои карманные деньги в знаменитых магазинах.

Старшие студенты тоже были полны энтузиазма: поход в Хогсмид позволял сменить обстановку, испытать иную форму свободы. Они будут наслаждаться прогулкой по улице.

Гарри получил записку с именем Сириуса на ней. Они сильно поспорили после последней тайной встречи Ордена о походах Гарри в Хогсмид. Мальчик считал, что может ходить везде, где заблагорассудится. Сириус же полагал, что он не должен покидать безопасных мест.

Крёстный мог бы легко догадаться, что проиграет этот спор. Во времена его учёбы в Хогвартсе был только один человек, способный соперничать с ним в упрямстве, граничащем с безумством. И нет ничего удивительного в том, что Гарри унаследовал эту черту отца.

Здорово уйти из замка на целый день. Можно устроить тайные свидания и продвинутые занятия по ЗОТИ. Даже квиддичные тренировки не делали Гарри таким счастливым. Возможно, день с Роном и Гермионой и серьёзное повышение уровня сахара в организме смогут помочь.

По крайней мере он надеялся на это.

Заранее, в субботу, с утра, мадам Хуч и профессор МакГонагалл сходили в Хогсмид, убедиться, что там нет скрывающихся Пожирателей Смерти. Они вернулись поздно и были встречены толпой встревоженных подростков через час после обеда.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона стояли возле самой двери, осознавая, что может произойти, если они позволят третьекурсникам ворваться в Хогсмид до них. Такое уже происходило раньше. Улицы, наполненные объевшимися волшебными сладостями детьми. Ведьмы и маги в Сладком королевстве работали сверхурочно, стараясь заново наполнить полки всеми видами маленьких устройств от Зонко, раскупающихся вокруг них. Несколько крупных канареек в панике носились по улице.

Нельзя сказать, что за этим было не весело наблюдать. Однако гораздо больше удовольствия можно получить, если смотреть на третьекурсников _после_ того, как сделал свои собственные покупки. Потом они собирались отправиться в «Три метлы» поужинать.

— Пойдёмте! — как только профессор МакГонагалл объявила, что дорога безопасна, Рон кинулся к двери, волоча за собой друзей. — Быстрее! Пока третьекурсники не обогнали нас.

Драко Малфой вместе с Креббом и Гойлом, как всегда, высмеивали неразлучное трио друзей.

— Так не терпится потратить свои два кната, Уизли? Будь внимательнее! Если случайно потратишь три — разоришь всю семью!

Это было весьма неоригинально — учитывая, что он произносил подобное каждый год — но Креббу и Гойлу всё ещё было смешно.

Рон проигнорировал его. Он покраснел, но предпочёл заткнуть уши и пошёл вперёд. Единственным результатом драки с Малфоем станет разозлившаяся МакГонагалл, которая, несомненно, запретит ему поход в Хогсмид.

Он был очень горд своим самоконтролем.

Гарри наслаждался быстрой ходьбой. На улице было достаточно прохладно, но как только они вошли в деревню, все, казалось, позабыли о погоде. В Зонко была распродажа — возможно, из-за жёсткой конкуренции с новым магазином ниже по переулку — но Рон проигнорировал вывеску и потащил Гарри и Гермиону прямо в Сладкое Королевство.

Здесь каждый раз было одно и то же; Рон носился кругами, стараясь схватить всё, что видел. После катастрофы в прошлом году с всевкусными драже Берти Боттс он держался от них подальше, однако это была чуть ли не единственная полка, которую он оставил нетронутой. Гарри вздохнул, увидев, что он взял пакет Лучшей взрывающейся жвачки Друбблса. Её хватило бы на несколько дней всему их факультету.

Но он не промолчал. Было весело смотреть на восторг друга. Рон долго копил на этот поход и сейчас был счастлив от того, что он мог позволить себе.

Покупки, казалось, были глубокой потребностью его друга. Гарри улыбнулся, припомнив, каково ему было в магазинах в Косом переулке в самый первый раз, с Хагридом. Он чувствовал себя замечательно оттого, что мог купить что-то самостоятельно.

После того как они закончили покупать сладости, Гермиона потянула их в Флориш и Блоттс купить новых перьев и несколько необходимых ей книг.

Гарри подметил, что Гермиона излучала ту же радость, просматривая книжные полки, что и Рон ранее в кондитерской. Ему же ничего не требовалось. Он всего лишь следовал за своими друзьями.

Когда остальные полностью восполнили необходимость что-нибудь _купить_ , они медленно пошли в сторону «Трёх Мётел».

— Я бы хотела, чтоб третьекурсников в магазинах предостерегали, — Гермиона посмотрела на двух канареек, пересёкших прямо перед ними дорогу. Удивительно, что кто-то из детей ещё не слышал про канареечные помадки. — Каждый год! Это уже не смешно!

Рон даже не попытался не рассмеяться.

— Эй, по крайней мере им больше не надо покупать перья, — и продолжил со злым блеском в глазах. — Может нам стоит опробовать ощипывающее заклятье Снейпа?

Представив канареек без перьев, Гарри расхохотался. Гермиона попыталась неодобрительно нахмуриться, но даже она в конце концов улыбнулась.

В Трёх Метлах несколько человек уже сидели за столиками. Когда они пристроились на своих местах, мадам Розмерта улыбнулась им:

— Добро пожаловать, дорогие. Без вас — детей — это место стало бы иным.

— Спасибо, — у Рона были причины никогда не раздражаться на людей, которые вели себя как мать, хоть и возмущался, когда его называли ребёнком. — Три сливочных пива, пожалуйста.

Гарри огляделся. Здесь было хорошо. Хорошо и тихо. Он не любил столпотворения. В толпе у него появлялось неприятное ощущение между лопаток. Но в Хогвартсе было иначе. Он дарил относительную безопасность, храня от тех, кто хотел бы нанести ему смертельный удар в спину.

Он был удивлён, когда утром ему захотелось пойти в Хогсмид. После той гнетущей ночи несколько недель назад он чувствовал себя немного лучше, однако в действительности его ничего не интересовало. Как будто его жизнь поставили на паузу. Занятие следовало за занятием; вечера были заполнены домашними заданиями или Орденом. Встречи. Квиддичные тренировки. Ничего не менялось. Иногда Гарри казалось, что он смотрит на чью-то чужую жизнь. На чью-то жалкую, неудачную, чрезвычайно скучную жизнь.

Немного скуки — это хорошо. Волнения обычно означали катастрофу. Означали Волдеморта и Пожирателей Смерти. Означали убийства людей.

Уж лучше скука.

— Это вам, — мадам Розмерта поставила перед ними три кружки сливочного пива. Когда Гарри полез в карман за деньгами, она махнула рукой: — Не надо. За вас уже заплатили, — и указала за стол позади них.

Гарри с подозрением обернулся посмотреть, кто купил им пиво, а Гермиона достала палочку и наложила на кружки заклинание, проверяя, безопасно ли пить из них. Подозрительность стала почти инстинктивной.

Две ведьмы средних лет заулыбались Гарри и замахали руками, когда он встретился с ними глазами.

— Не журналисты. Скорее фанатки, — облегченно выдохнув, Гарри заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ, а затем начал пить, хотя и не ощущал жажды.

Рон кивнул.

— Да. Но знаешь, это вполне естественно, — он пересилил свои весьма тёмные чувства по поводу того, что люди так восхищаются Гарри. — Им всё интересно, когда Вол... Сами-Знаете-Кто снова нанесёт удар, — удивительно, как въелась в него орденская привычка использовать настоящее имя тёмного мага.

— Скажу, что это смешно, — после всего, что написала о ней Рита Скитер, Гермиону перестало раздражать чужое внимание. — Словно в маггловском кино. Сами-Знаете-Кто наносит ответный удар. Все желают, чтобы война окончилась, но никто не хочет реально помочь всё изменить.

Гарри с трудом сглотнул, потому что сливочное пиво попросилось обратно. Он не хотел думать об этом. Не хотел размышлять сейчас о Волдеморте. Он пришёл сюда радоваться. Это был первый раз за целую вечность, когда он проводил время с друзьями, и он собирался повеселиться на полную катушку, даже если это убьёт его.

Так что неудивительно, что ночью у него очень сильно болела голова.

Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы улыбаться шуткам Рона, слушал удивительно тактичные комментарии Гермионы. Махал всем тем людям, которые узнавали и окликали его. Они завалились первые в Три метлы, а позже — и в гостиную Гриффиндора. Не думая ни о произошедшем в прошлом году, ни об Ордене, ни о Волдеморте.

Так почему же его покрыл холодный пот, когда погас свет? Снова он лежал в своей постели, слышал храп Рона и бормотание Невилла во сне, ярко ощущая разделяющую их стену. Он держал глаза закрытыми, надеясь, что это лишь игра воображения. Это был хороший день. Не хотелось разрушать его из-за глупых капризов.

Такие мысли лишь ухудшали настроение. А он не должен быть таким. Он должен быть храбрым спасителем магического мира. Он должен обладать множеством качеств, ни одного из которых он не чувствовал в себе. 

Гарри стиснул зубы, плотно заворачиваясь в одеяло. Ему хотелось просто лежать здесь, спрятавшись, всю оставшуюся жизнь. Стать единым целым с кроватью, обрести покой среди пылевых клещей. Это было бы так здорово. Спать или просто лежать. Безо всяких волнений.

Он сглотнул. Будто он собирался умереть здесь.

Тут же ему захотелось выбраться из постели, и он стал выпутываться из одеяла. Он больше не мог оставаться здесь. Слишком много тяжёлых мыслей и слишком много тишины. Храп Рона не спасал, тишина почти душила его.

Он поднялся и выскользнул из комнаты. Мантия-невидимка осталась в сундуке. Он не хотел сегодня гулять по замку. Не было места, где бы он мог скрыться от своих собственных мыслей. Ночь пару недель назад наглядно показала ему это.

Не было места, куда он мог бы пойти.

В камине гостиной горел огонь. Гарри подошёл к одному из кресел, глядя на волшебные шахматы, расставленные на доске. Фигурки тихо похрапывали.

Странно, как всё, казалось, издевалось над ним в эти дни, постоянно напоминая ему, чего он больше не может делать. Не может полагаться на Гермиону, способную помочь бритвенно-острым умом, просто потому что существуют вещи, которые именно он должен сделать, и места, куда именно ему необходимо пойти, и она не сможет проследовать за ним. Не может рассказать Рону о своих треволнениях за игрой в шахматы.

Сейчас он больше не хотел думать. Казалось, его разум решил собрать скопом все болезненные мысли, и затем прокручивать их раз за разом. Он не хотел думать больше ни о чём. Не хотел ничего чувствовать.

Пустота внутри него была такой же огромной: он в самом деле ничего не чувствовал. Парадокс: он желал того, что причинит ему сильную боль. Это было настолько нечестно, что хотелось кричать от несправедливости. Всё это было нечестно. Желание заорать и, возможно, ударить что-то, почти накрыло его, но этого нельзя было делать. Нельзя, чтобы кто-то мог увидеть, каков он сейчас, мог услышать его визги и крики. Потому что он должен оставаться невозмутимым. Это его работа.

Он посмотрел на шахматные фигуры на столе, завидуя их спокойному сну.

Так или иначе, становилось всё хуже и хуже. Внезапно стало казаться, будто большая комната недостаточно велика, чтобы вместить его и его мысли. Отчаяние горело внутри него так же сильно, как и огонь в камине.

Гарри вздрогнул. Он и забыл. Есть способ остановить это. По крайней мере, в последний раз, когда он чувствовал подобное, это помогло. Он глубоко вздохнул и представил возможный разговор. Был человек, с которым он сможет побеседовать, если захочет. Это должно заставить его почувствовать себя лучше.

Не сможет. Отчаяние сдавило грудь. Знания, что он может, не хватало... Требовалось действие.

С немного потными руками он поднялся и подошёл к камину. На полке покоилась маленькая коробочка с летучим порохом. Он был уверен, что никто и никогда не пользовался ей так, как намеревался он. Ни один гриффиндорец не вызывал слизеринские подземелья. Ни один студент не осмеливался прервать страшного мастера зелий в этот час. Да и вообще в какой-либо час. По крайней мере, если ученик был в здравом уме.

Гарри не был уверен, что он психически здоров. Он знал, что устал и напряжён, и больше, чем просто подозревал, что не в своём уме. Снейп сказал, что он может прийти, если потребуется помощь. Это нельзя было назвать любезным приглашением, однако всё же это было приглашение.

Он сделает всё, чтобы это чувство ушло. Он будет чистить котлы до крови из-под ногтей, приходя на отработки каждый вечер. Даже станцует и споёт в гостиной Слизерина, если это заставит пустоту исчезнуть.

— Хм... — схватив горсть сверкающего порошка, Гарри уставился на огонь. Его руки, кажется, больше не тряслись. Он не знал, почему. Может быть он успокоился, а может быть сейчас дрожал всем телом. Бросив горсть в огонь, он пробормотал: — Профессор Снейп, — и встал, ожидая.

А если Снейп спит? Он не тот человеком, который будет счастлив, если его разбудят посреди ночи. Или может быть его нет дома? От этой мысли Гарри похолодел. В этом случае он попытается отыскать профессора. И при необходимости перевернёт весь замок.

В те долгие секунды, что он стоял, ему в голову закралась ещё одна мысль: а если Снейп передумал? Если он понял — как и Гарри — что это всё безумие? С чего профессору _желать_ тратить своё время, выслушивая вздор о его ощущениях?

Он так глубоко затерялся в отчаянии, что даже не заметил, как цвет пламени изменился и перед ним появилось лицо Снейпа.

— Мистер Поттер. Существует ли причина, по который вы побеспокоили меня в середине ночи? — фраза прозвучала не язвительнее обычного, что, однако, не говорило ничего о настроении собеседника.

— Простите, сэр. Я... — постарался выдавить из себя извинения Гарри. Он знал, что будет ненавидеть себя утром, если почувствует себя лучше. Память о том, как он мямлил перед Снейпом, могла заставить его замолчать. Но до момента, когда он начнёт стесняться произошедшего, надо ещё дожить. Пока смущаться он не мог.

Снейп оборвал его оправдания:

— Мне не нужны ваши извинения, мистер Поттер. Переместитесь через камин, если хотите поговорить со мной, — судя по его тону, ему было безразлично, хочет Гарри разговора или нет.

Было почти прискорбно осознавать, какое облегчение почувствовал Гарри от этих слов. Никакого давления. Никакого ожидания. Ничего, что шокировало или разочаровало бы его.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Парадоксально. Снейп не раз спасал ему жизнь, но Гарри впервые открыто поблагодарил его. И делал это искренне.

— Прекратите лепетать и перемещайтесь. Уже поздно, — и лицо Снейпа исчезло из огня.

Гарри вздрогнул. По крайней мере Гриффиндор не потерял баллов. Почему-то Гарри чувствовал, что это может произойти до конца ночи.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

**Книга первая 2/2**

**Подземелья**

**Часть шестая**

Северус Снейп был очень терпеливым человеком.

Не от природы, нет. Потребовались годы, чтобы научиться терпению. Годы и годы варки сложных зелий и работы с взрывоопасными ингредиентами, которые убьют любого, кто поспешит.

Но терпение к неодушевленным вещам вовсе не означало терпения к людям. Он не выносил идиотов, которые снова и снова требовали объяснений. Удивительно, что с таким характером он стал учителем. Ведь дети раздражали даже сильнее, чем безмозглые дураки.

Однако он был довольно упрям и мог потратить множество часов, ожидая готовности зелья, или недель, пока сова доставит особый ингредиент.

Зелья не только научили его терпению. Они потребовались, чтобы доказать верность Дамблдору. Его работа на Орден, подкреплённая уроками зельеварения, которые он проводил. Затем, несколькими годами позднее, Снейп взвалил на себя ещё один долг. Защищать Гарри Поттера. Это было довольно нелепо; он ненавидел мальчика за фамилию и популярность. Люди лебезили перед ним — и это вызывало отвращение, и он думал, что Альбус сошёл с ума, раз пожелал, чтобы и он приглядывал за Поттером.

Однако Дамблдор просил очень и очень нечасто, так что Снейп подчинился. Беспрекословно.

Он терпеливо следил за Поттером, замечая некоторые грозящие ему опасности. Как исходящие от его старого хозяина и друзей, так и созданные чрезмерно активными и благодарными жителями магического мира. Он сделал всё, что в его силах, чтобы этот надоедливый ребёнок остался в живых.

Оберегать Поттера оказалось не так просто, как он думал. Волдеморт был достаточно упрям, чтобы пытаться убить мальчика почти каждый год с начала учёбы того в Хогвартсе. Это был настоящий кошмар: пытаться спасти ему жизнь и не выдать себя как двойного шпиона.

Снейп привык следить за Поттером, как он привык ко всем неприятным вещам в своей жизни.

Сейчас всё стало сложнее. В прошлом году он начал замечать изменения в Поттере. Едва различимые, но всё-таки. Альбус утверждал, что это всего лишь взросление. Снейп не был в этом уверен. Он видел подобный взгляд в глазах других людей, а так же знал, что Поттер стремится в места, где его никто не увидит.

Ночь, когда он нашёл спящего мальчика под дверью своей комнаты, была полна сюрпризов. Поттер успел произвести на него впечатление. Когда Снейп поселился в этом мрачном месте, он пытался всеми возможными способами спрятать и притупить ужасную боль. Поттер же пришёл сюда в поисках помощи. Это что-то говорило о его силе. Возможно, и об упрямстве, но это было бы уже слишком. Снейп был так ошеломлён, что согласился видеться с Поттером, если потребуется.

Может быть он подобрел на старости лет. Но опять же, скорее нет.

Поттеру сейчас как никогда требовалась помощь. Снейп не особенно хотел оказывать её, однако раз мальчик выбрал его, он не может не дать своего согласия. Это не означает, что он присоединится к огромному хору прославляющих силу и ум Поттера. Скорее уж Снейп наложит на себя Непростительные. Все три.

Он согласился быть скалой, на которую Поттеру лучше не опираться, плечом, на котором никому нельзя плакать. Если Поттер хочет, чтобы он выслушал, он сделает это. Мальчику не должно потребоваться много времени, чтобы понять, насколько неудачен выбор, и побежит плакаться директору.

Интересно, как всё пойдёт дальше, когда Поттер наконец струсит и Снейп освободится. Чтобы выяснить это, не потребовалось много времени, и тогда он просто снова стал выжидать. Сегодня он понял, что ожидание закончилось. Выражение лица Поттера, когда тот вернулся из Хогсмида, указало, что мальчик снова на пределе.

Вместо того чтобы лечь спать, он допоздна ожидал вызова.

Сейчас же Снейп ждал самого мальчика. Он позвал его несколько минут назад, и пока Поттер ещё не пришёл, но Снейп не волновался. Глупец, наверное, и не знает, как пользоваться камином в Гриффиндорской башне.

Всемогущий и всезнающий Гарри Поттер, луч света в тёмном царстве. Да уж. Заикающийся болван, который пришёл к нему на урок абсолютно неподготовленным. Даже Грейнджер, которая была далека от чистокровности настолько, насколько это вообще возможно, знала ответы на вопросы в свой первый день учёбы.

До своего четвёртого курса Поттер спасался от угрожающих его жизни опасностей благодаря удаче. И помощи окружающих, включая самого Снейпа. После он был предоставлен сам себе, время от времени подавая надежды.

Тем не менее, Снейп не был уверен.

Мгновением позже он увидел Гарри Поттера, вывалившегося из камина, кашляющего и которому не особо помогало отплёвывание сажи. Снейп безмолвно поднял бровь.

— Извините, — все ещё кашляя, Гарри оглядел грязь, которая благодаря ему оказалась на полу. Он раздумывал, стоило ли достать палочку и попытаться очистить себя и пол. Нужное заклинание на ум не шло. Он мог думать только о том, что в очередной раз опозорился и что абсолютно, _всей душой_ ненавидит каминную сеть.

Снейп смотрел на замершего перед ним совершенно потерянного мальчика. Он подождал несколько минут, но когда понял, что Поттер продолжает просто стоять, вздохнул и пробормотал наипростейшие очищающие чары, заставившие сажу исчезнуть.

С облегчением Гарри провёл рукой по своей уже чистой рубашке. Он был рад, что Снейп позаботился о беспорядке, потому что, откровенно говоря, не был уверен в способности сейчас завязать шнурки, не то что колдовать.

Было достаточно сложно переместиться по каминной сети сюда. Когда он связался со Снейпом и получил разрешение увидеться, всё было как в тумане. Сильнее, чем когда-либо, ему требовалось выговориться, обсудить происходящее.

Сейчас, у Снейпа, он понятия не имел, что делать.

Он никогда не был в такой ситуации. Разговаривать с кем-либо из Дурслей было самоубийством. Они бы, наверное, тут же заперли бы его в чулане и оставили там. Никто из магического мира в действительности не желал говорить с ним о тёмных чувствах. Они все хотели видеть в нём только героя. А не того, кем он был на самом деле.

— Садитесь, Поттер. Стоя вы по-прежнему выглядите полным идиотом, — особенно учитывая довольно странную одежду: брюки от пижамы и тёмно-бордовый свитер. Снейп указал на стул напротив себя.

Гарри сел, но и это не заставило его чувствовать себя меньшим глупцом. Резкие слова Снейпа, хоть и были направлены на него, ничуть не причинили боли. В отличие от него самого.

Повисла тишина. Долгая, неприятная, неуютная, гнетущая тишина окружала их. Снейп был на «ты» с тишиной. Единственными звуками в его комнатах обычно бывали шорох перелистываемых страниц да бульканье зелья на огне. Он любил тишину, наслаждался ею. У Гарри всё было иначе. Он любил молчание, но оно напоминало ему о прошлом. О месте, которое он так и не научился называть своим домом, сколько бы там не жил. О школе, где каждый знал цену, которую заплатит, если подружится с кузеном Дадли.

Неловко поёрзав на удивительно удобном стуле, Гарри, наконец, выпалил:

— Вы никогда не боитесь, сэр?

Снейп удивился, что Поттер ожидает ответа. Он был здесь чтобы слушать, а не отвечать на вопросы. Увидев, как мальчик поёрзал на стуле, он закатил глаза. С какой стати Поттер не может воспользоваться своим гриффиндорским мужеством и обойтись без идиотской светской беседы? Он сердито посмотрел на мальчика и чуть-чуть склонил голову. Без комментариев.

— Тогда вы знаете, — с облегчением выдохнул Гарри и прекратил ёрзать. Он сможет. — Я не хочу быть тем, кто я есть. Вот.

Грудь сдавило. Он так долго держал рот на замке и скрывал страх, боль и сомнения, что чувствовал себя почти главой света.

— Сначала это было чертовски просто. Выиграть в квиддич, выиграть в межфакультетском соревновании. Победить Волдеморта. Я не представлял, что это вообще возможно; но такова моя жизнь. Быть героем. Великим ловцом. Великим Гарри Поттером.

Уголок рта Снейпа дернулся, словно желая уползти вверх. Он не улыбнулся, хотя услышанное было достойно этого. Последние слова были произнесены тем тоном, который использовал он сам в подобных случаях: сочащимся сарказмом и отвращением.

Снейп понял, что тон даже больше знаком ему, чем он подумал сначала, когда Поттер продолжил перечислять всё, что люди обычно говорят о нём. Ему не особо нужно было вслушиваться — всё это было до отвращения знакомо. Он сосредоточился на голосе Поттера. Усталом и жёстком.

Ему вспомнилась ночь, когда он приполз в Хогвартс, а его гордость была разодрана в клочья, как и мантия. На руках, на одежде, всюду была кровь. Крики умирающих магглов окончательно уничтожили его решимость идти выбранным путём до конца.

Он не ожидал, что Дамблдор примет его, но тот сделал это, и Снейп стоял посреди роскошного кабинета директора и дрожал от страха и стыда. Дамблдор предложил ему еды и питья (он отказался), а затем попросил рассказать, что случилось.

Легче было рассказать, чего не было, потому что всё пошло не так. Снейп говорил и говорил, пока его глотка не стала сухой как пергамент, на котором теснятся слова. Он был в ужасе, что не мог перестать говорить то, в чём не признавался ранее даже самому себе.

Кажется Гарри Поттер достиг такого же состояния.

Гарри закончил, запнувшись на полуслове. Он сидел и дрожал. Вспоминая двух довольных ведьм в “Трёх Метлах”, которые купили ему выпить. Словно он был достоин поклонения.

— Я не такой, — он впервые с тех пор как сел, посмотрел в глаза Снейпа и не увидел в их чёрных глубинах эмоций. И был очень удивлён тем, что не заметил никакой радости в них. Хотя именно этого и ожидал. — Я просто... я. И я боюсь.

— Провала? — видя потерянное выражение лица Поттера, Снейп не мог оставить вопрос непроизнесённым. Он знал, что тишина принесёт с собой. Со стыдом и смущением он справится. Совсем другое дело — слёзы и истерика.

Гарри неуверенно кивнул.

— И этого тоже. Показать, что я ничего из себя не представляю, просто “ребёнок без того количества мозгов и таланта, чтобы заслуживать таких похвал”.

Веселье снова попыталось одержать верх над самообладанием Снейпа. Он узнал свою собственную цитату.

— Но это не самая большая проблема. Я не _настолько_ эгоист. Если я потерплю неудачу, все люди, которых я люблю, погибнут. Мы все умрём, возможно даже здесь, пытаясь защитить Хогвартс. Все мои друзья, одноклассники, учителя, — сейчас лицо Гарри было каменным. — Это означает, что всё полетит к чертям. Все умрут. Из-за меня. — Увидев, что Снейп открыл рот, он покачал головой. — Не надо. Вот что будет, потому что Волдеморт зациклен на мне, и мы оба знаем: если он победит, то только потому, что я недостаточно силён.

Снейп был не согласен с этим, но кивнул. Да, Тёмный Лорд действительно одержим идеей убить мальчишку, но Гарри неправ, утверждая, что слаб. До этой ночи Снейп и сам так думал. Но теперь не был уверен.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Гарри продолжил.

— Я знаю, что всё это время он будет пытаться убить меня, но... Все говорят, что этот год важен. Мой последний год здесь. И все думают, что он через пару месяцев атакует Хогвартс. Но если он этого не сделает? Если он ждёт, когда я уеду отсюда? Когда я останусь совершенно один? Я никогда не хотел быть аврором, но... Министерство, наверное, самое безопасное сейчас место. Невозможно будет играть в профессиональный квиддич, потому что на поле я буду легкой мишенью. Не смогу путешествовать. Ничего не смогу делать.

Он даже не знал, чем бы хотел заняться. Не мог же он действительно годами оставаться в Хогвартсе, даже если это и было самое близкое к его желанию.

Право, смешно. С его популярностью он может делать всё, что хочет. Перед ним будут открыты все двери, заслуживал он того или нет. Если бы он захотел, то, наверное, мог бы занять должность в Министерстве или даже стать первым в истории человеком, вошедшим в совет директоров Гринготтса.

Все остальные беспокоились о хороших оценках на ТРИТОНах. Единственной причиной, по которой он готовился к ним, было желание увидеть сияющие от гордости за него глаза Сириуса. И всё.

Снейп прекрасно понимал мальчика. Ему досталась обратная сторона медали. Единственное место, где его приняли, — Хогвартс. Мысли об остальном волшебном мире обычно вызывали у него скептичные смешки. Его вряд ли терпели бы здесь, не будь он профессором. Он не мог сказать, что не виноват в этом. Пусть он был и молод, но сам, по своей собственной воле, стал последователем Волдеморта.

В случае с Поттером презрение и подозрения заменялись на поклонение и восхваление. И он не был уверен, что из этого проще вынести.

— Задумывались ли вы над тем, что могли бы победить Тёмного Лорда? — Снейп должен был это спросить.

Ответом послужил горький смех. Гарри постарался приглушить вырывающиеся из рта звуки, чтобы удержаться от истерики, хотя находился на грани.

— Да. Думал. Будет ещё хуже, если я сам убью Волдеморта. Надеюсь, это сделает кто-нибудь другой. Кто угодно, — и он затих.

А затем печально продолжил.

— Но я не думаю, что такое возможно. Профессор Трелони всегда болтает о судьбе, увиденной в расположении карт и прочей ерунде, но... Всё сходится на мне. Что убийство Волдеморта — мой удел.

Снейп ещё раз кивнул. Сейчас Поттер абсолютно прав. Больше даже потому, что теперь ему достаточно лет, чтобы никто иной даже не думал становиться противником Тёмного Лорда. Даже члены Ордена, кажется, считали, что это выбор Поттера.

Золотисто-красные перья Фоукса на знамёнах, под которыми они работали и воевали. Дамблдор — их безусловный лидер. Но Поттер был символом. Он должен стать лидером, когда придёт время, и тогда весь магический мир последует за ним. 

Гарри с перекосившимся от отвращения лицом посмотрел на Снейпа.

— Вы представляете, что будет потом? Если я оправдаю все ожидания? Все решат, что я идеальный человек, способный справиться со всем. Меня никогда не оставят в покое. Никогда не позволят мне побыть _собой_.

Боль в голосе удивила даже самого Гарри. Он продолжал смотреть на Снейпа, размышляя, понимает ли тот, о чём он говорит. И осознавая, что да, понимает.

— Почему у них всё так просто?

Снейп промолчал, пожав плечами.

— Они смотрят на вас, а видят только Тёмную метку, — проигнорировав промелькнувшую на лице мужчины неприязнь и загоревшуюся в глазах ненависть, Гарри продолжил. Он потёр рукой лоб, задевая пальцами шрам-молнию. — Так же как и со мной. Иногда... Иногда мне даже не хочется жить. И чтобы во время финальной битвы меня просто убили.

Снейп не смог удержать бесстрастное выражение лица. Честно говоря, он даже не пытался. Он смотрел на ошеломлённого Поттера и осознавал, что, наверное, мальчик впервые позволил вырваться этим словам.

Было ясно, почему он никогда не говорил никому подобного. Поттер упоминал, что его никто не поймёт, однако только сейчас Снейп почувствовал глубину его сомнений. Теперь он был готов согласиться с ним. Даже Дамблдор не сможет. Не поймёт. Он может выслушать и ужаснуться чувствам мальчика. А затем попытается как-нибудь помочь.

И именно в этом была проблема.

Никто не мог помочь. Никто не мог забрать себе боль, сомнения, страх. Ни забота, ни дифирамбы, ни целая упаковка лимонных долек не могли заставить Гарри Поттера чувствовать себя лучше.

Гарри прикрыл руками рот, словно надеясь не дать вырваться другим словам. Зрачки его были расширены, на лице написано потрясение.

Затем он затрясся, складываясь почти вдвое. Раздался резкий звук. И ещё один. Он сидел, обхватив себя руками, и смеялся. Это был истерический смех, который рос в нём в течение долгого времени. Грудь сотрясалась от каждого звука, рвущегося наружу, из глаз текли слёзы. Он просто не мог остановиться.

Снейп наблюдал за ним. Он знал, что это только начало. По крайней мере, так было у него самого много лет назад, когда он отпустил себя.

В смехе Гарри не было никакой радости. Он не знал, почему смеётся. Не из-за Снейпа. Тот ничего особенного не говорил и не делал. Даже сейчас он сидел неподвижно, как статуя.

Не из-за своих слов, потому что они вселяли ужас. Они звучали как предательство: отца, который пытался защитить семью от Волдеморта, матери, которая умерла за него. Всех людей, которые просто хотели быть живыми и счастливыми, и этим желанием заточили его в тюрьму похуже Азкабана. В его глупых словах не было ничего смешного.

Потому что на самом деле он не хотел умирать. Он просто хотел, чтобы всё закончилось. Чтобы больше не было боли. И ему казалось, что смех звучал почти как плач.

Он даже не понял, что действительно плачет.

Этого момента Снейп страшился, потому что он означал полный крах. Он знал, что этот миг настанет, но не хотел быть тем, кто будет разбираться с плачущим Поттером. Он не хотел подходить и что-то _делать_. Не хотел обнимать мальчика, не знал, что поможет. Наверное, ничего. Поттер не захотел бы его утешений, даже если бы Снейп знал, как передать их при помощи прикосновений.

Снейп поднял палочку, и от лёгкого движения руки и тихих слов на коленях Поттера появилась коробка салфеток. Это было лучшее, что он смог придумать.

Горячие слёзы бежали по лицу Гарри, и тот чисто инстинктивно начал их вытирать. Радуясь платкам, он протёр лицо только для того, чтобы через какое-то время снять очки, положить их на стол и повторить движение. Казалось, его внутренности превратились в жидкость, потому что он не мог остановить бегущие слёзы.

Он не знал, почему плачет. Он не знал причины своей всеподавляющей грусти. Было слишком много причин, слишком много воспоминаний терзало его, и каждое из них могло вызвать слёзы. Гарри больше не чувствовал пустоту внутри. Для этого он слишком устал.

Зевок прорвался сквозь слёзы. Гарри чертовски устал от всего. Если бы он смог просто уснуть и позабыть всё хотя бы ненадолго. Он свернулся на кресле, надеясь, что как только он закроет глаза, сможет не думать ни о чём.

— Спи, — Снейп как будто прочёл его мысли. — Ты можешь остаться здесь на ночь.

Гарри слегка улыбнулся, его нижняя губа дрожала. «Спать» звучало так заманчиво. Он ещё раз вытер лицо, даже не заметив, что слёзы прекратили катиться из глаз. Он прислонился к подлокотнику, и коробка и использованные платки вывалились у него из рук. У него не было сил заботиться об этом. Всё, о чём он сейчас мог думать — это о сне. И надеяться, что обойдётся без кошмаров.

По комнате разнёсся страдальческий вздох. Снейп в очередной раз навёл порядок и тихонько пробормотал _Engorgio_. Он усмехнулся, посмотрев на увеличенный стул. Будет весьма досадно, если посреди ночи Поттер упадёт со своей импровизированной постели и разбудит его.

Снейп смотрел на Поттера, свернувшегося в маленький клубок, и ожидал, что тот проспит всю ночь. А возможно, и весь следующий день, если он страдал от бессонницы. Ему не было известно, гулял ли Поттер ночами по замку, да и вообще не имел ни малейшего понятия о его личной жизни, и был совершенно уверен, что не хочет знать и дальше.

Если снова не поймает за нарушением правил.

Покачав головой, он встал. Теперь он тоже может немного поспать. Прежде чем уйти в спальню, он остановился рядом с гостем и накрыл того пледом. По крайней мере никто не может сказать, что Снейп невнимательный хозяин.

— _Nox_ , — он потушил свет, скрылся в спальне и наложил на дверь чары на тот случай, если Поттер проснётся раньше него и решит пошпионить.

Но всё же оставил дверь приоткрытой.

 

**Часть седьмая**

 

Несмотря на то, что в подземельях не было окон, Снейп точно знал, во сколько он проснулся после ночи прерывистого сна.

Наверное потому что он всегда вставал в одно и то же время. Если, конечно, не проводил ночь за варкой зелий. Тогда его режим летел ко всем чертям, что делало Снейпа весьма раздражительным.

Не то чтобы кто-то замечал разницу...

Снейп лежал в постели с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь единственным прекрасным мгновением дня. Вскоре он встанет и начнёт что-нибудь делать. Даже в воскресенье работы не убавлялось. Необходимо присмотреть за слизеринцами, позаботиться о делах Ордена. Сварить зелья, и для Ордена, и для Поппи, которой обязательно потребуются лекарства для простудившихся идиотов.

По крайней мере, полнолуние будет только через неделю. Ему пока не надо заботиться о волчьелычном зелье. Хоть что-то.

Лежа в абсолютной тишине, Снейп наконец вспомнил, что он не один. От этой мысли он окончательно проснулся и сел, пытаясь услышать из гостиной звуки, показывающие, что Поттер бодрствует. Если это так, мальчик сейчас наверняка дьявольски напуган.

Снейп согласился на перемещение Поттера через камин, но после заблокировал его. И теперь из комнат невозможно выбраться без его ведома.

Снейп вздохнул. И для него, и для мальчика было бы проще, позволь он Поттеру уйти. Он не хотел говорить с ним или слушать сбивчивые извинения.

Но выбора не было. Он добровольно — хотя и без особой радости — взвалил на себя эти обязанности, так что ему нужно убедиться, что Поттер не уйдёт, пока не будет в порядке. Или, по крайней мере, не хуже, чем обычно. Это означало разговор. С минимумом сарказма.

Иногда Снейп просто ненавидел свою жизнь.

Он тихо привёл себя в порядок, радуясь, что из другой комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Ему нужно было время, чтобы подготовиться к последующим событиям.

Чувство ответственности заставило его выслушать Поттера. Оно, и память о глупом молодом Пожирателе Смерти, который много лет назад чуть было не разрушил свою жизнь. Тогда нашёлся тот, кто смог его выслушать. Это был просто ещё один способ отдать долг, хотя в глубине души Снейп понимал, что никогда не сможет отплатить Альбусу за его доброту сполна.

Снейп бы хотел, чтобы Поттеру хватило ума отправиться к директору. Тогда он сам не оказался бы в этой щекотливой ситуации. И не надо было бы думать о своём прошлом, перебирая эмоции, которые тогда чуть не затопили его. Не увидел бы Поттера таким.

Он не хотел разбираться с личными проблемами ученика. Даже не своего ученика. Он сделал бы что-то для слизеринца, но Поттер не был одним из них. Он был чёртовым гриффиндорцем. Он должен был пойти к Минерве, и это Минерва должна была видеть это. Видеть в Гарри Поттере личность, человека.

Чего Снейп определённо не хотел замечать.

Закончив одеваться, он тихо пошёл к своей гостиной, по пути зажигая свечи, чтобы видеть, куда ступает. Снейп не хотел разбудить Поттера, если тот ещё спал.

Громкий храп указал, что так оно и было. Снейп подошёл проверить спящего мальчика и несколько мгновений смотрел на него. Он никогда не думал, что увидит подобное зрелище. Со времени той войны прошло почти шестнадцать лет, но он всё так же хорошо помнил. Он знал, что в последние дни _этой_ войны Ордену придётся хорошенько потрудиться, и на задания будут отправлять группы оперативников.

Он даже был готов работать с Поттером. Это было бы самой удачной идеей, которую Альбус мог бы предложить. Надежда магического мира и один из наиболее умелых знатоков тёмной магии. В таком случае они несомненно узнали бы новые стороны друг друга. Хоть и не так, как сейчас.

Не как сейчас, однако.

Сокрушённо покачав головой в оценке этой ситуации, Снейп подошёл к камину. Ему надо поговорить с Дамблдором.

Он использовал простейшее _incendio_ , чтобы разжечь огонь, и затем позвал директора, терпеливо ожидая, пока не появится лицо Дамблдора.

— Альбус, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

— Да, хорошо, — директор не выглядел удивлённым. Казалось, будто он всегда точно знал, что происходит в замке. — Как там Гарри?

Снейп презрительно усмехнулся.

— Как и можно было ожидать. Он устал, Альбус. Как и я, когда впервые вернулся в Хогвартс, — он мог сказать по печальному выражению лица Дамблдора, что тот понимает, о чём идёт речь. — Думаю, для него будет лучше остаться здесь ещё ненадолго.

— Конечно. Ты справишься, Северус? — Дамблдор был слишком умён, чтобы не пускать всё на самотёк.

— Да, — странно, но правда. Снейп считал, что могло быть и хуже. Ведь это мог бы и Невилл Лонгботтом хныкать вчера в его комнате. — Я не возражаю.

Он был весьма удивлён, что это не ложь. Он не против. Поттер мог быть раздражающим, но не столь невыносимым, как он думал. Мальчик даже обладал кое-каким интеллектом, чего никогда не показывал на уроках зельеварения или во время глупых шатаний по школе. Это было само по себе удивительно, но ошеломило Снейпа именно осознание того, что Поттер ненавидит то, каким его видят люди. Он всегда был уверен, что Поттеру нравятся эти похвалы и внимание. Как чудно было обнаружить свою ошибку.

— Вы сообщите его друзьям, что с ним всё в порядке? — он не хотел делать этого сам. Альбус же сможет придумать для гриффиндорцев оправдание, которое они проглотят.

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Я сделаю это прямо сейчас, — его глаза блеснули. — Позаботься о нём хорошенько, Северус.

Снейп только фыркнул в ответ. Конечно же.

Когда лицо Дамблдора исчезло, он ещё несколько мгновений простоял перед камином. Он по-прежнему понятия не имел, что сказать Поттеру, когда тот проснётся. Не знал добрых слов или извинений, знал только правду. Грубую, неприкрытую правду.

Снейп обернулся и замер, встретив ясный взгляд зелёных глаз. Гарри Поттер проснулся. Кажется, и он не знал, что сказать. Это, наверное, будет рефреном этого утра у них обоих.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — голос звучал немного грубо, но Гарри удалось выдавить из себя эти слова, как только он сел. Он ощущал себя карликом в этом кресле. И неудивительно, потому что оно было увеличено, судя по тому, что все остальные вещи остались привычного размера. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи были немного нечёткими, всё в голове у него смешалось. Он помнил, что пришёл сюда и лепетал как ребёнок, но после этого всё расплывалось, словно в тумане.

Снейп кивнул.

— Доброе утро, Поттер. Предлагаю вам сходить умыться, пока я буду делать завтрак, — всё что угодно, лишь бы выиграть время.

— Звучит хорошо, сэр, — Гарри выпутался из-под пледа, которого не помнил раньше, и встал. Осознав, что он всё ещё одет в пижамные брюки и рубашку, он добавил: — Можно я... — Нет. Он никак не мог попросить у Снейпа позаимствовать одежду. — Думаю, я должен сходить взять одежду, — так лучше.

— Я дам вам мантию, — Снейп определённо не собирался позволить Поттеру исчезнуть так просто. Он знал, что если разрешит ему уйти, то Поттер больше никогда не вернётся сюда. Это было бы неплохо при других обстоятельствах, но не сейчас.

Гарри подумал, что разумнее промолчать, и просто прошёл в ванную.

Лицо, которое он увидел в зеркале, принадлежало пугалу. Очень эффективному, от которого гарантированно сбежит всякий. Его отражение не двигалось и не комментировало внешний вид. Либо оно было зачаровано, чтобы не двигаться, либо слишком напугано, чтобы говорить. В конце концов Гарри не считал, что Снейп любезно примет замечания к своей внешности.

Глаза всё ещё были красными, а лицо бледнее, чем обычно. Было видно, что он плакал. Память вернулась, заставив его вздрогнуть. Да, вчера ночью он вёл себя как самый настоящий идиот. Он мог понять лепет, но одна мысль о том, что он плакал перед Снейпом... Мужчина наверняка теперь считает его размазнёй.

Гарри пожал плечами и отвернулся от своего отражения. Снейп всегда считал его таковым, ничего не изменилось. В этом и был смысл выбора. После шести с половиной лет оскорблений этот человек не мог сказать ничего, что причинило бы ему боль.

Чувствуя себя довольно противно в одежде, Гарри разделся и вошёл в небольшую душевую кабинку. Он сделал воду настолько горячей, насколько кожа могла вытерпеть, и позволил струям расслабить затёкшее тело. Даже магически увеличенное, кресло всё ещё оставалось креслом. Он стоял под душем, просто наслаждаясь водой и не думая ни о чём. В конце концов, ему пришлось вернуться к реальности, поэтому он вытер воду с лица и протянул руку к бутылкам на полке.

До него дошло, что он в душе профессора Снейпа и схватил одну из бутылок. Использовать его мыло. Это почти нереально.

Он рассмеялся и обрадовался, что смех вышел весёлым, а не истерическим. Всё ещё хихикая, он смыл мыло и прищурил глаза, читая этикетки на других бутылках.

Сначала — шампунь, затем кондиционер. Последний флакончик заставил поднять бровь. Он хотел бы показать это Рону. Его друг был свято уверен, что Снейп и не слышал о такой вещи.

Краткая вспышка вины пронзила его. Снейп позволил ему остаться, выслушал его безумные бессвязные мысли. Не нарезал на мелкие кусочки и не сделал из него зелье. С его стороны было не совсем справедливо смеяться над человеком, проявившим гостеприимство, даже если это сальноволосый мастер зелий.

Хотя он слегка улыбался, смывая с себя мыльную пену.

Выйдя из кабины, он заметил ждущую его на крышке унитаза стопку чёрной одежды. Снейп, должно быть, магией переместил её сюда, потому что Гарри был уверен, что услышал бы звук открывшейся двери, даже когда был в душе. Также он был благодарен за пару тренировочных брюк, которые там обнаружились.

Он слишком долго жил с магглами, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно в одной мантии. Особенно сейчас.

Гарри не спешил одеваться. Он был уверен, что Снейп не ждёт его, затаив дыхание. Посмотрев в зеркало, он порадовался отражению. Конечно, волосы стали мокрыми и безжизненно обрамляли лицо, но по крайней мере, он больше не выглядел бледным и жалким.

Хотя по-прежнему было сложно заставить себя выйти из комнаты.

Он огляделся, когда вернулся в гостиную Снейпа. Как будто в первый раз оказался здесь. Оба предыдущих он не осматривался. И был удивлён тем, что комната выглядела нормально. Никаких влажных тёмных стен и банок со странными существами повсюду. Профессор, вероятно, хранил ингредиенты либо в кабинете, либо в большом шкафу рядом с дверью.

Вот и ещё один миф развенчан. Комнаты Снейпа выглядели тепло, даже привлекательно. Книжные полки, занимающие две стены. Спокойный коричневый цвет. Немного зелёного. Ничего удивительного.

Пока он принимал душ, Снейп уменьшил обратно кресло и приказал домовым эльфам принести завтрак. Понимая, что он очень голоден, Гарри сел на стул и посмотрел на хозяина комнат. Мальчик не хотел показаться невежливым, набрасываясь на лежащую на подносе еду.

— Ешь, — резкая команда. — Ты не должен голодать. — Снейп наблюдал за Поттером и заметил, что тот не очень хорошо питался в последнее время. Он был совершенно уверен, что мальчишка налопался вчера изделий из Сладкого Королевства и пропустил нормальные трапезы.

Не потрудившись даже сделать вид, что не голоден, Гарри схватил тарелку с сосисками. Там, казалось, было столько еды, что хватило бы накормить всю семью Уизли. Домовые эльфы были в восторге от того, что могли приготовить ему завтрак.

Снейп выпил чаю и съел сэндвич, в то время как Поттер с жадностью поглощал огромные количества пищи. Профессор должен был сохранять серьёзное выражение лица. Было странно сидеть напротив и вспоминать подобные моменты из своей молодости. Он никогда не был обжорой, но зверски проголодался в ту ночь, когда боролся со своими демонами в кабинете Дамблдора.

Сейчас он опирался на эти воспоминания, чтобы понять, что переживает мальчик. Психология волшебников никогда не была его сильной стороной. Однако с психическими припадками дело обстояло совсем иначе.

Наливая себе ещё одну чашку чая, он понял, что Гарри перестал есть. Мальчик держал в руке бокал, но вместо того чтобы пить тыквенный сок, просто уставился на светлую жидкость.

Пришло время перестать прятаться и начать разговор.

— Вы помните, что случилось прошлой ночью? — наверное, это лучший способ начать, главным образом потому, что в памяти Поттера могут быть пробелы. Он испытывал боль и печаль, и даже чуть-чуть ярость. Эта комбинация чувств обычно не оставляет после себя отчётливых воспоминаний.

Гарри так испугал тихий голос, что чуть не разлил сок. Он посмотрел на Снейпа и кивнул.

— Да, помню, — ему показалось, что он должен уточнить, дополнил: — Я прошёл через камин и затем... Говорил. О ерунде. О страхах.

— Верно. Вы помните, что произошло потом? — видя стеснение в глазах Поттера и его кивок, Снейп поспешил продолжить: — Хорошо. Тогда нам нет смысла повторять это снова.

Это было самое болезненное в разговоре с Дамблдором: cлушать, что он говорил ночью, слово за словом, потому что ничего не помнил. Эта беспомощность может сломать. Как почти сломала его.

— Не надо! — Гарри вполне мог прожить и без этого, спасибо большое.

Снейп несколько секунд молчал. Он точно знал, что он хочет сказать дальше, но не был уверен, как это прозвучит.

— Вы знаете, я не могу решить ваши проблемы. Не могу сказать ничего, чтобы заставить вас чувствовать себя лучше.

На этот раз Гарри пролил немного сока. К счастью, на руку. Поставив стакан на стол, он лизнул ладонь, очищая её, а затем уставился в пол.

— Да, сэр.

— Однако я могу выслушать, если вам нужно поговорить, и, возможно, дать несколько советов. Но и только, — Снейп знал, что каждый должен принимать решения самостоятельно, и это по-прежнему раздражало его. Он был создан для приготовления зелий, где необходимо определённое количество ингредиентов. Точность, которая отсутствовала в этой ситуации.

Гарри продолжал смотреть в пол.

— Я ценю это, сэр. И обязательно приду, — независимо от того, насколько глупым он себя чувствовал при этом. По крайней мере, он не ощущал себя ничтожным и не стремился к самоубийству, а это уже хорошо.

— Есть кое-что, что я могу вам сказать. Вы говорили, что не хотите жить в соответствии с ожиданиями магического мира и чтобы ни произошло с Вол... Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, это предопределит вашу жизнь, — странно, но даже сейчас Снейп не мог выговорить имя бывшего наставника.

Не обращая никакого внимания на оговорку, Гарри кивнул.

— Да, — он был весьма удивлён, что Снейп понял что-то из того, что он говорил. Ему казалось, что слова вырывались бестолково и беспорядочно. — Именно так.

— Хорошо. Должно быть _так_ сложно и несправедливо соответствовать ожиданиям и быть своего рода мессией, — очень знакомая усмешка была жестока как никогда. — Это жизнь, Поттер. Она несправедлива ко всем без исключения, даже к Мальчику-Который-Выжил. Что до вас, решайте, что с ней делать. Насколько я понимаю, вы можете отыграть выданную вам роль, жить собственной жизнью или просто покинуть этот мир.

Этого Гарри не ожидал. Он посмотрел на Снейпа со слегка приоткрытым ртом.

— Что?

Снейп даже не потрудился скрыть веселье.

— Вы сами слышали. Вам необходимо решить, что больше всего важно для вас: слава, собственная жизнь или побег. Выбирайте. Никто не сделает этого за вас.

Он уже выбрал однажды. Его тогда ошеломили резкие слова Дамблдора, но они заставили его задуматься. В конце концов, он выбрал жизнь, а не потайные убежища или губительную тьму, которая не приведёт к настоящей славе.

Гарри слабо кивнул, принимая точку зрения Снейпа. Несложно выбрать из этих трёх вариантов. Но придерживаться его будет чертовски трудно.

Снейпу больше нечего было сказать, ни единого совета. Поттер должен попытаться воспользоваться своей головой и решиться. Как ужасно, что судьба волшебного мира зависит от такой мелочи, потому что невозможно предположить, что он предпочтёт. Снейп опасался, что он выберет путь героя, продолжит находиться в лучах славы. Альбус скорее ставил на то, что Поттер будет самим собой. Но всегда есть и третий вариант. Жить вдали от всего, что может навредить или убить.

Выбор труса, как сказал бы Снейп, ещё когда отстранённо наблюдал за войной, до того, как присоединился в этой борьбе к Дамблдору. 

Тишина провисела достаточно долго для того чтобы стать неловкой. Гарри поёжился.

— Спасибо. И за то, что выслушали, и за совет, — он впервые сказал это вслух и даже не обижался на завуалированные оскорбления, которые были в речи Снейпа.

Гарри не хотел больше об этом говорить, ему надо было уйти отсюда сейчас же. Это было слишком больно, слишком реально, слишком кровоточила рана, и ему надо было пойти к друзьям, и не мгновения больше не думать об этом. Может быть немного полетать; парить в вышине на Молнии — самое успокаивающее занятие, что он знал.

Снейп это прочёл в его глазах, и кивнул.

— Пожалуйста, Поттер. Я надеюсь, вам удастся найти путь назад, в гриффиндорскую башню. Полагаю, даже вы не сможете заблудиться, — сарказм сопровождался поднимавшейся всё выше бровью, когда Снейп увидел нахмурившегося Гарри.

Удивительно, однако, что он не снял очки с факультета за наглое выражение лица Поттера.

Встав, Гарри собрал свои вещи. Он был немного удивлён, узнав, что оставил свою палочку в спальне. И понял, насколько плох был прошлой ночью. Первое правило Ордена: держать палочку при себе. За этот месяц он уже второй раз нарушает этот наказ.

Дамблдор был бы разочарован им.

Он поморщился от этой мысли. Как бы он ни старался, тихий голос внутри него всегда напоминал об этом. Будет ужасно трудно нести голову высоко.

— Поттер, — Снейп заметил странное выражение. До окончательной ясности ещё далеко, и он решил сделать кое-что, чтобы убедиться, что ночных визитов больше не будет. — У вас сдвоенное зельеварение во вторник.

Гарри кивнул. Он не знал, с чего вдруг Снейп заговорил об этом.

— Да, после обеда, — ужасное зельеварение, которое обычно лишало Невилла аппетита. — И?

— Думаю, вам стоит прийти сюда после него, — голос Снейпа ничего не выражал. — Сделаете домашнюю работу в тишине. Побудете один. Подумаете.

— Вы имеете в виду поговорить о том, что сводит меня с ума, — Снейп хотел идиота, Снейп его получил. Гарри знал, что он подразумевал. — Я думаю... 

И на самом деле задумался. Хотел ли он вернуться сюда поговорить со Снейпом? Вообще-то да. Прошлая ночь испугала его, глубина страданий устрашила. Он не желал повторения вчерашнего. 

— Да. Хотел бы.

Снейп терпеливо ждал; Поттер действительно всё обдумал перед тем как соглашаться или отказываться. Как нетипично для гриффиндорца.

— Хорошо. Тогда останетесь после урока, — мальчик кивнул и отправился к двери.

Перед тем как открыть её, Гарри остановился и повернулся к Снейпу. Ему нужно было знать одну вещь.

— Вы собираетесь заставить меня отскребать больше котлов чем обычно? — он мог бы поклясться, что заметил весёлое мерцание в глазах Снейпа, когда тот медленно покачал головой. — О. Тогда зачем? Зачем вы это делаете? 

Почему этот человек со стороны казался... не совсем приятной личностью, но в то же время обнаруживал готовность помочь в сложной ситуации?

— Потому что, мистер Поттер, когда я был в такой же ситуации что и вы, у меня не хватило ума обратиться за помощью прежде чем стало слишком поздно, — слова выходили холодно, практически независимо от воли Снейпа. — Но когда я пришёл, кое-кто выслушал меня.

Гарри легко догадался, кем был этот «кое-кто». Он подумал о молодом Снейпе, разговаривающем с директором, и спросил себя, как им обоим должно было быть трудно. Но по крайней мере Дамблдор не возлагал на Снейпа больших надежд, как, казалось, все возлагали на него самого.

— Я понимаю, сэр. До свиданья, — и с этими словами он поспешно вышел из комнаты.

Пусть он и знал, что мальчик не услышит, Снейп всё же сказал:

— До свиданья, мистер Поттер.

 

**Часть восьмая**

 

Рон с каждой минутой волновался всё сильнее.

Он рано проснулся и чувствовал себя замечательно. Всё ещё был хогсмидский выходной, и сейчас третьекурсники большей частью мучились животом от того, что объелись конфет, так что было тихо и спокойно. По крайней мере, пока младшекурсники не сообразят обратиться к мадам Помфри, у которой есть зелья даже от самой ужасной боли.

Его радость немного поутихла, когда он увидел, что постель Гарри пуста. На ней явно кто-то лежал, так что, возможно, Гарри спустился в гостиную и сидит там, общаясь с кем-нибудь. Например с Невиллом. Он всегда поднимался пораньше в хогсмидские выходные.

Рон обыскал каждый угол в башне, но так и не смог найти Гарри. Постучал во все двери, разбудив всех и каждого. Гермиона — которая, к счастью, уже встала, — предложила проверить вещи Гарри. Отсутствие мантии-невидимки означало бы, что тот снова бродит по коридорам в поисках чего-то.

Мантия была на своём месте в сундуке. Но и не только она. Глаза Рона изумлённо распахнулись, когда он понял, что Гарри забыл палочку. Чего его друг никогда не делал.

Почти обезумев от страха, он схватил Гермиону за руку и потащил её за собой в кабинет директора. Нужно было немедленно предупредить Дамблдора. Гарри наверняка похитили Пожиратели Смерти или кто похуже.

Даже после многочисленных встреч в комнатах директора Рон всё ещё чувствовал себя немного странно от того, что он мог проорать пароль и просто подняться по лестнице. Но сейчас он не колебался. Гарри был в беде.

— Мистер Уизли, мисс Грейнджер, — поприветствовал Дамблдор их, когда они вошли в кабинет. — Мы ждали вас. 

Он указал на маленький чайничек.

— Чаю?

Сейчас определённо было не время для чаепития и обмена любезностями. Рон покачал головой.

Гермиона посмотрела на директора и профессора МакГонагалл, которые спокойно сидели за столом и пили чай.

— Так вы знаете, что Гарри пропал? Откуда? Где он? С ним всё в порядке?

Так как Гермиона задала наиболее важные вопросы, Рону оставалось только кивнуть. Удивительно, но эта комната всегда помогала ему успокоиться. Вероятно, так действовала атмосфера да дремлющие портреты предыдущих директоров, которые не обращали ни на что внимания. Они привыкли к таким встречам.

— Да. Да, он в порядке, — Дамблдор спокойно улыбнулся и налил себе чаю. — Через несколько часов, за обедом, он присоединится к вам. Беспокоиться не о чем. Гарри в безопасности, — Его голос был приглушённый, как всегда в последние дни.

Рон облегчённо вздохнул. Если Дамблдор сказал, что всё в порядке, значит так оно и есть. Однако потом он вспомнил кое-что ещё, и его лицо вытянулось.

— Сэр! Мы нашли его палочку рядом с кроватью. Если Гарри и ушёл, то может быть в опасности! — он был поражён тем, что Гарри забыл палочку. Это было первое, о чём говорили на уроке ЗОТИ.

— Вот как, — уже твёрже произнес Дамблдор и понимающе переглянулся с МакГонагалл. Он задумчиво протянул, прежде чем отхлебнуть ещё чаю.— Я думаю, у этого есть разумное объяснение. 

— Но сэр...

Толчок Гермионы заставил его мгновенно замолчать.

— Пошли, Рон. Нам пора, — она была уверена, что директор больше ничего им не скажет. — Вернёмся в гостиную, подождём Гарри там.

Рон хотел было возразить, но понял, что она права. Здесь им нечего было делать. Дамблдор не беспокоился, поэтому не стоило волноваться и им. Рон вовсе не был уравновешен, но попытаться стоило.

Он кивнул директору и подошёл к двери, всё ещё ведя Гермиону за собой. Обычно Гарри так не исчезал. Даже когда он отправлялся гулять, всегда брал с собой мантию-невидимку и _уж конечно же_ палочку. Когда Гарри вернётся, им предстоит серьёзный разговор. Наверняка они поругаются.

Минерва МакГонагалл посмотрела вслед уходящим детям. Когда дверь за ними захлопнулась, она обернулась к директору:

— Альбус, ты действительно уверен, что с Северусом он в безопасности? Если ты прав, психика мальчика сейчас нестабильна, и Северус не тот, кто будет обращаться с ним осторожно.

— Я знаю, — Дамблдор и сам в этом сомневался. — Но он выбрал Северуса. Полагаю, что после всех этих лет Гарри прекрасно знает, что Северус за человек. Мы должны довериться его мнению, Минерва.

— Да, — недовольно произнесла она. Придётся присматривать за Гарри. В конце концов, это была её обязанность — следить, чтобы с мальчиком было всё в порядке.

Он улыбнулся, словно прочёл её мысли.

— Ещё чаю?

Рон хотел было стукнуть горгулью, когда она закрыла проход.

— Я надеру ему чёртову задницу! Уйти без палочки! Погоди, я ещё маме напишу. Она пришлёт ему громовещатель, — грубые слова должны были спрятать страх. Не важно, что сказал Дамблдор, Рон всё равно беспокоился за друга.

Как будто Гарри не знал, какие сейчас времена. Все говорили о том, что в их седьмой год Волдеморт наверняка нападёт на Хогвартс. И они все должны быть постоянно готовы, а не шататься незнамо где без палочки.

— По крайней мере, мы знаем, что он всё ещё в школе, — и, закатив глаза в ответ на скептический взгляд Рона, Гермиона пояснила: — Школа защитит его, даже если при нём не будет палочки. Дамблдор будет знать, где находится Гарри, пока тот внутри стен здания. 

Увидев в ответ недоумевающее выражение лица, она воскликнула: 

— Честно!

Она задумалась, почему это каждый раз так удивляет её. Ещё много лет назад стало ясно, что Гарри и Рон скорее спросят её, чем прочтут сами. Особенно когда речь шла о Хогвартсе и его истории.

Рон ничего не ответил. Он просто пошёл обратно к гриффиндорской башне, бормоча себе что-то под нос. И надеялся, что с Гарри действительно всё будет в порядке.

Проходя мимо Большого зала, они вспомнили, что ни Гермиона, ни Рон ещё не завтракали. Слишком беспокоились, чтобы думать о еде, когда бежали в кабинет Дамблдора.

— Как считаешь, мы сможем раздобыть чего-нибудь поесть? — Гермиона вспомнила, что поскольку было воскресенье, что завтрак идёт прямо сейчас.

— Конечно, — Рон не был уверен, что кусок полезет ему в горло, но знал, что стоит хотя бы попробовать.

Удивительно, но Большой зал был полон. Лица большей части третьекурсников были слегка зеленоваты, но они всё равно лопали тосты и сосиски. Учителя сидели за Главным столом и переговаривались между собой. Рон заметил, что учителя ЗОТИ не было. Как и Снейпа.

— Гермиона? — намазывая на булочку масло, Рон бросал подозрительные взгляды на учительский стол. Оглянулся через плечо: Малфой со своими дружками здесь. В этот раз то, что блондин и его телохранители в зале, обрадовало Рона. Значит, они непричастны к исчезновению Гарри. Тогда он снова обратил своё внимание на учителей. — Ты заметила, что профессора Пачикна здесь нет? Что, если Гарри с ней?

— И что он будет делать с преподавателем ЗОТИ без палочки? — и правда, в этом не было никакого смысла.

Рон рассеянно кивнул. Гермиона права. Если бы Гарри отправился на индивидуальное занятие, он взял бы палочку с собой. Однако что-то было не так. Он уже знал, где были МакГонагалл и Дамблдор. Снейп никогда не завтракал по выходным. Наверное, он был наполовину вампиром, работающим над своими зельями ночи напролёт. Но отсутствие профессора ЗОТИ было подозрительным.

Не потому что она была особенно злой или что-то подобное. Будучи настоящим здравомыслящим преподавателем, она была против любой несправедливости.

Рон жевал булочку и пытался понять, почему он так странно себя чувствует. Когда громкий взрыв смеха заставил его взглянуть на слизеринский стол, то понял, что Малфой смотрит на его с улыбкой на лице.

Он нахмурился, ожидая через мгновение колкий, но не особо остроумный комментарий в свою сторону. К его изумлению — и радости — Малфой обратил своё внимание на кого-то ещё. Хорошо. Может быть он спокойно сможет позавтракать.

Драко опустил взгляд в тарелку, когда Уизли повернулся и уставился на него. Он не хотел сейчас драться. В кои-то веки всё было хорошо: не приходило писем от отца, и было умиротворяюще просто есть, пока Панси отсыпалась в женской спальне после вчерашней ночной вечеринки. За что Блейз ему, вероятно, был благодарен.

Он сидел здесь и завтракал. Наслаждался тишиной и покоем, думая обо всём на свете. Не о проблемах, которые он не мог решить, нет, об этом лучше думать в одиночестве. Он думал о мелочах, которые попадались ему на глаза. Интересно, закончат ли Крэбб и Гойл Хогвартс, даже если учесть дополнительные занятия по пятницам со Снейпом? Он был совершенно уверен, что нет.

Эти двое наверняка ещё будут учиться, когда в Хогвартс поступит следующее поколение Уизли. Если Хогвартс ещё будет существовать. Как и Уизли.

Грустные мысли. Из разряда тех, которые он отбрасывал, стараясь не думать. Вместо того, чтобы представлять будущее, он обратил внимание на Рона Уизли. Человека, которого он не понимал.

В Уизли текла чистая кровь, как и в Малфоях. Не так уж много чистокровных семей осталось в Великобритании. Почти все их представители учились на Слизерине. Если память не изменяла Драко, Уизли были даже магически более сильны, чем большинство остальных фамилий, у них рождался всего один сквиб в несколько поколений.

Почему тогда они не слизеринцы? Их нищета вовсе не была объяснением. В Слизерине учились бедные студенты. Например, Блейз Забини, семья которого была настолько ничтожна, что даже Пожиратели смерти не заинтересовались ею с этой точки зрения. Любой, кто обладал мозгами и амбициями, мог легко стать уважаемым членом волшебного общества.

Еще одна цепочка мыслей, которую он не хотел развивать. Отбросив мысли о могуществе и Слизерине, он продолжил размышлять о Уизли.

Они вовсе не были идиотами. По крайней мере не все из них. Рона скорее можно было назвать горячим. Драко ухмыльнулся впервые за последнее время по-настоящему, весело. Конечно же, Уизел был вспыльчивым. Гены, несомненно. Но некоторые его братья очень даже хорошо устроились в этой жизни.

Он был удивлён, что именно в этот момент Уизли повернулся и взглянул на него. Вместо того, чтобы ехидно прокомментировать, Драко решил промолчать. Не хотелось портить утро дракой с Роном Уизли, вне зависимости от того, сколько это доставляло удовольствие обычно.

— Пойдёшь с нами после обеда в Хогсмид?

Драко посмотрел на Гойла, радуясь, что тот говорил не с набитым ртом. Может быть генетика не всегда права? Этот чистокровный род скорее деградирует, чем эволюционирует.

— Пока не знаю, — вчера по магазинам ходить было весело, но сегодня настроения не было.

— Ну, Драко. Мы с Винсом хотели ещё раз зайти в Сладкое Королевство, — жалобно заканючил Гойл. — Я уже съел большинство из того, что мы купили вчера, а остальное, кажется, украла Панси.

Этим никого не удивить.

— Вы не можете пойти без меня? — Драко увидел ожидаемый ужас в глазах и вздохнул. Одна треть — мозг, две трети — мышцы. — Я подумаю.

Гойл, кажется, был доволен ответом. В противном случае он просто продолжил бы ныть.

Драко вздохнул и закончил завтрак, окончательно понимая, закрыться в спальне и побыть в одиночестве не получится.

На другом краю Большого зала Рон и Гермиона так же собирались уйти. Рон не думал, что у него будет аппетит, но очистил свою тарелку в рекордно быстрые сроки. И хорошо. Обычно с полным желудком думалось легче.

— Я думаю заглянуть в библиотеку. Не смогла найти вчера одну книгу перед походом в Хогсмид, а мне нужно её прочесть перед следующим занятием по зельеварению, — взволнованно оправдывалась Гермиона. Все её другие занятия — в основном касающиеся Ордена и обязанностей старосты — отнимали уйму времени, и его не хватало на учёбу. Всего через несколько месяцев начнутся ТРИТОНы, а она едва принялась за подготовку к ним.

Рон кивнул. Он не стал говорить о том, что она единственная — за возможным исключением мадам Пинс — была рада тому, что библиотека работает все семь дней в неделю.

— Я найду тебя, если Гарри вернётся.

— Я быстро, — поход в библиотеку не займёт много времени, так что Гермиона махнула ему рукой и понеслась по коридору.

Когда Рон вошёл в гостиную Гриффиндора, она была пуста. Перескакивая через три ступеньки, он взбежал по лестнице в спальню проверить, не вернулся ли Гарри. В комнате было пусто. Палочка Гарри всё ещё лежала на крышке сундука.

Рон выругался. Как же он ненавидел это. Ненавидел ожидания, не зная, не напрасно ли он ждёт. Он знал, что Гермиону, как всегда, успокоит визит в библиотеку, но сам успокаиваться не хотел. Хотелось рвать волосы. Может быть даже на Гарри, когда тот появится.

Схватив квиддичный журнал, он тяжело спустился по лестнице и уселся на диване в ожидании.

Некоторые люди успокаивались с течением времени. Некоторые, но не Рон Уизли. Он даже не мог сосредоточиться на последнем матче Пушек. Он был зол на Гарри за его поведение и на себя, что лучший друг ускользнул. Опять.

Он отбросил журнал на стол. Давно Рон не был так зол. Он годами не ощущал ничего подобного к Гарри.

Когда дверь, наконец, открылась, он чисто случайно посмотрел в ту сторону, решив, что это скорее всего Гермиона. Однако увидел он Гарри, стоящего в проеме.

— Привет, — Гарри шагнул в комнату. Он предполагал, что Рон будет ждать его. Не то чтобы он хотел видеть лицо друга, но знал, что не сможет избежать встречи.

Рон даже не заметил как сжал кулаки.

— Привет? — Гарри напугал его до смерти, и всё, что он мог сказать, это «привет»? — Ты забыл свою палочку. Когда уходил.

Это было хуже чем злость, потому что когда Рон сердился, он орал и размахивал руками, что угрожало синяками окружающим. Когда же рядом находился Малфой, Рон не сдерживался.

Теперь же это была холодная ярость.

— Знаю. Прости, — Гарри сам услышал, как неловко это прозвучало. Он не знал, как объяснить всё Рону. Он должен был уйти. И не мог сказать никому об этом по той же самой причине, по которой не получалось ни с кем поговорить по душам. Даже друг не понял бы его отчаяния и страхов.

Рон заставил себя расслабиться. Что-то в голосе Гарри было неправильно. Хотя ещё вчера всё было в порядке. Теперь же он звучал устало. Что не похоже на Гарри.

Внезапно он понял, что большая часть гнева испарилась, сменившись беспокойством.

— Расскажешь? — он не хотел думать о возможных причинах исчезновения Гарри, но различные сценарии уже носились в его голове. — Случилось что-то плохое?

— Нет. Точнее... Нет, я не могу говорить об этом, — самое плохое, что это была не ложь. Гарри покачал головой. — И нет, ничего ужасного не произошло. Мне просто нужно было... кое-кого увидеть.

— Мерлина ради! Просто скажи, что ты удрал из спальни, чтобы встретиться с девушкой!

Это прозвучало настолько типично для Рона, что Гарри невольно улыбнулся.

— Нет. Я определённо не бегал ни к какой девушке. Клянусь, — его улыбка стала ещё шире, когда он представил выражение лица Снейпа, если бы тот узнал, о чём он сейчас думает. Хотя не хотел бы он находиться рядом с профессором, если бы тот узнал, что он тайком шутит, называя его девушкой.

— Хорошо, — по крайней мере его лучший друг не полный недоумок. Рон встал с дивана. — Только больше так не делай. У меня почти случился сердечный приступ.

Гарри уколола вина. Он думал, что никто не заметит его отсутствия.

— Ладно.

Весьма удивлённый, что после всего нескольких слов гнев полностью исчез, Рон улыбнулся.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что всегда можешь поговорить со мной? И с Гермионой.

— Знаю, — кивнул Гарри лжи. Но необходимой. Он просто должен убедиться, что никто не будет следить за ним.

— Хочешь пойти в Хогсмид? — в ответ на покачивание головы Рон пожал плечами. Не важно. Он уже потратил все деньги и не хотел гулять по магазинам, когда не мог ничего купить. И не хотел давать Малфою новых поводов для оскорблений. — Как ты смотришь насчёт шахмат? — всегда беспроигрышный вариант.

— Ты действительно на меня обиделся, раз хочешь так наказать, — Гарри изобразил покорность, а затем ухмыльнулся. — Давай. Я лишь схожу за палочкой.

И без дальнейших слов он отправился в спальню. Если он будет достаточно быстр, то даже успеет переодеться. Рон слишком обрадовался его возвращению, чтобы спрашивать что-то, но Гермиона всё заметит.

А он определенно не хотел объяснять, чья на нём мантия.

 

**Часть девятая**

 

Остаток выходных прошёл быстро. Гарри провёл их с Роном и Гермионой, пытаясь заставить их перестать волноваться за него. Это здорово выматывало нервы. Он не хотел их разубеждать, потому что в противном случае пришлось бы признать тот факт, что волноваться было о чём.

Он был счастлив началу новой недели. Конечно, это означало очередной понедельник с Прорицаниями и Уходом за магическими существами и скучную историю магии. Но так же и концентрацию на чём-то помимо своих проблем.

Как волнующе было осознать, что он хочет на занятия. Что ему нужно отвлечься.

Даже предсказания профессора Трелони не раздражали сегодня так сильно как обычно. Она вела немалую часть уроков в понедельник и сдвоенные прорицания во вторник, предсказывая ужасные смерти студентов. Похоже, что после своей сильной простуды в этом году, Трелони свихнулась ещё сильнее.

Гарри полегчало, когда урок закончился. Он никогда не любил удушающий запах благовоний в кабинете прорицаний. От них всегда болела голова. Потому его слегка подташнивало, когда он ступил в Большой зал; и совсем не хотелось есть.

— По крайней мере нам не придётся слушать в следующие два часа хихиканье Лаванды и Парвати, — воткнув вилку в мясной рулет, словно хотел второй раз убить его, Рон бросил взгляд на другой конец стола, где две девочки шушукались и смеялись. — Кажется, профессор Трелони окончательно сошла с ума, — она сначала предсказывала способы смерти Гарри, а затем девочкам по чаинкам — будущих мужей.

Она определённо чокнулась.

— Знаю. Она ненормальная, — Гарри был рад, что по отношению к нему она придерживалась старой доброй схемы «смерти от увечий». Слушать её бормотание о любви и романтике у него не было ни малейшего желания. — Но это сезонное, сам понимаешь. День святого Валентина куда ближе, чем ты думаешь.

Упоминание страшного дня заставило Рона скривиться.

— Я совсем забыл об этом, — а это означало, что во время прорицаний всё будет ещё хуже. Он даже предпочёл бы зелья _этому_. — Чёрт!

Гарри не мог не согласиться. Было настолько проще, когда он был моложе, и остальные студенты, казалось, не хотели настолько сильно отмечать этот праздник. Чем старше он становился, тем больше воодушевления проявляли люди вокруг него и тем больше становилось и без того невероятное количество открыток-сердечек и шоколада. Его портрет на обложке Ежедневного пророка. Статьи о его личной жизни.

Иногда он просто ненавидел свою жизнь. А в последнее время это «иногда» очень походило на «постоянно».

Он почувствовал укол боли где-то глубоко внутри, подумав о том, что мелочи вроде льстивых валентинок и праздников не должны ранить. И прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что Рон не заметит эту странность.

Было трудно досконально объяснить, почему такие мысли вызывали депрессию, но главное лежало на поверхности. Это лишь ещё раз доказывало, что волшебный мир видел Гарри сквозь розовые очки. Видел кого хотел — великого героя. Не его, довольно скучного тощего молодого человека, который мечтает быть со своими друзьями и, возможно, немного играть в квиддич.

Зная, что не может пойти на зельеварение слабым от голода, он запихнул в себя сэндвич. У него не было никаких иллюзий насчёт Снейпа. Тот был противным ублюдком, который не мог внезапно превратиться в добряка просто потому, что услышал от него безумный бред.

Рон с Гермионой болтали, почти не обращая внимания на Гарри. Он этому был рад. Настроения для бесед совсем не было.

Из-за занятия сразу после обеда никто из семикурсников не задержался в Большом зале. Было крайне глупо давать Снейпу повод снять баллы с факультета. Даже слизеринцы не хотели опаздывать. Крэбб и Гойл могли быть дебилами, но они не были самоубийцами.

Даже спустя несколько недель с того занятия все заметно нервничали. Выходка Снейпа даже Малфоя сделала нерешительным. Несомненно, профессор прекрасно знал, о чём они все думали.

Удивительно, но урок прошёл как обычно. Снейп прочёл лекцию о сыворотках правды и их противоположностях — заставляющих лгать обо всем. Затем они сварили простейший _latereserum_.

Гарри сосредоточился на зелье, стараясь не морщиться, когда Невилл снова взорвал-таки котёл, и был полон решимости не потерять гриффиндорских баллов за зелье. Уж с этим его одноклассники справятся и без него.

Зелье было относительно простым, поэтому в конце все, даже Невилл, смогли закончить его. Мальчик был удивлён, когда они проверяли зелья. Рон спросил, кто его любимый учитель, и он тут же выпалил «Снейп».

Большая часть класса захихикала. К всеобщему удивлению Снейп поднял бровь и пробормотал: «Я тронут».

А то, что Гриффиндор потерял десять баллов за верно сваренное Невиллом зелье, уже никого не удивило.

Когда урок, наконец, окончился, Снейп пошёл стирать с доски. Уже повернувшись спиной к студентам, он сказал:

— Поттер. Останьтесь. Я хочу поговорить с вами, — он надеялся, что мальчик догадается нарваться на отработку. Тогда не пришлось бы искать объяснений и оправданий.

Гарри, увидев вопрос в глазах Рона, подумал о том же. Он не мог ничего сказать другу. Роль Снейпа в войне была известна далеко не всем, даже внутри Ордена.

Потому Гарри просто пожал плечами. Подождав, пока кабинет опустеет, он расслабился. Мальчик не мог никому позволить увидеть, как свободно ощущает себя, находясь рядом со Снейпом. Они подумают, что он сумасшедший. Чёрт, Гарри и сам так считал. Но ненормальный или нет, он не мог отрицать, что после разговора со Снейпом чувствует себя значительно лучше. И сейчас он здесь. Просто потому что может быть. Быть самим собой.

— Мне нужно подготовиться к завтрашним урокам, — всё ещё возясь с доской, Снейп не разворачивался. — Пока я занят, вы можете делать свою домашнюю работу. Если не передумали, — произнёс он так, будто его не заботило принятое решение.

Юноше не стоит знать, как много времени Снейп провёл, думая о нём. О том, что, как это ни смешно, волшебному миру действительно нужен Гарри Поттер, и поэтому он постарается сохранить героя в здравом уме. О иронии, что мальчик обратился именно к нему.

— Да, — радуясь, что он не успел далеко убрать книги, Гарри вытащил пергамент и перо. Таким образом он сможет спокойно поработать.

Странно: он предпочёл провести время наедине со Снейпом, хотя мог бы уйти в любой момент. Это была не отработка. И баллы не будут сняты с Гриффиндора, если он не захочет оставаться здесь до конца. Гарри пришлось заставить себя сосредоточиться на домашней работе, иначе он бы просто сидел и смотрел на Снейпа.

Ещё недавно он бы поклялся, что ненавидит этого человека и не доверяет ему ни на йоту. Но что-то изменилось. Возможно, потому что мысли о продолжающейся — неважно, насколько незаметной — войне заставили его думать о тех, кто пережил последнюю битву.

Закончив домашнее задание, Гарри разрешил себе последить за Снейпом. Странно. Он всегда думал о нём как об учителе, даже когда слышал, что этот человек ходил в школу с его родителями. Он был больше чем просто профессор зельеварения. Он был живой.

Все выжившие во времена первого террора Волдеморта оказались так или иначе сломлены. Гарри видел, что Снейп весь в шрамах, и дело не только в символе на его руке. Подозрительность, сарказм и очевидная необходимость в уединении, вероятно, были так же напоминанием о той эпохе. Крёстного постоянно мучили кошмары и иррациональное беспокойство, потому что он был узником Азкабана. За нормальную психику Сириуса благодарить, скорее всего, стоило Ремуса. Без него он, наверное, ещё бы жил в Хогсмиде в анимагической форме и питался отбросами.

Даже у Уизли были видны некоторые признаки старых шрамов, зарубцевавшихся болезненных ран. Миссис Уизли никогда не показывала свою боль, но когда думала, что её никто не видит, Гарри замечал страдание в её глазах.

Иногда Гарри задумывался, каким был Дамблдор раньше, до Волдеморта. Перед Гриндельвальдом. Под иногда кажущейся довольно слабой внешностью директора скрывался стальной характер. Были ли он таким всегда?

Из всех этих людей он выбрал именно Снейпа.

***

Окончив приготовления, Снейп провёл Гарри в свои комнаты. Они не смогли бы свободно говорить в классе. Это был другой мир. В котором он был учителем, а Поттер учеником. Роли, которые им приходилось играть. Проблемы Поттера заключались вовсе не в учебных делах, хотя он первый признал бы, что это верно лишь наполовину. 

Одиночество было очень важно для Снейпа. Кое-что принадлежало ему и только ему, поэтому он рьяно охранял от посторонних глаз свою личную жизнь. Было нелегко впустить Поттера в свои комнаты.

Он просто не знал места, защищённого лучше, чем его подземелья, так что пришлось смириться с вторжением Поттера.

— Садись и не трогай ничего, — Снейп указал на уже знакомый стул.

Гарри повиновался, слабо улыбнувшись. Он чувствовал себя довольно спокойно, несмотря на резкие команды Снейпа. Он даже и не мечтал снова быть допущенным в эти комнаты. И был рад, что Снейп для разговора выбрал именно их. Слишком уж не хотелось потом ассоциировать кабинет зельеварения с этими чувствами.

Устроившись на том самом кресле, где спал раньше, он следил за тем, как Снейп переложил книги, а потом сел.

Повисла тишина. Молчание между ними было не настолько неловким, как можно было бы представить. Но всё же оно было неуютным. Оба пытались придумать, как начать разговор.

— Ты голоден? — по крайней мере это был безопасный вопрос. Поттер вовсе не был высоким, но он был растущим подростком. Снейп припоминал, что те вечно голодные. В доказательство этому он получил небольшой кивок. — Тогда я закажу нам немного еды.

Кажется, эльфы были в восторге от того, что у них снова появилась возможность отправить поднос в комнаты Снейпа. Обед в большом зале всегда был почти праздником, но этот раз был ещё более особенным. Снейп не возражал, хотя сам никогда особо не предавался чревоугодию. Попивая из кружки чай, он понаблюдал за Гарри, а затем сказал:

— Думаю, нам есть о чём поговорить.

Поднёсший к губам вилку Гарри замер. Он сглотнул прежде чем согласился.

— Да. Есть, — надеясь, что ледяной тон профессора не означает, что он передумал.

Снейп кивнул.

— Сейчас...

Он не хотел говорить, что думает. Это было слишком личным. Он постарался говорить для выжидающего Поттера настолько обезличенно, насколько это возможно.

— Сейчас ты чувствуешь себя лучше. Словно тебе больше не нужна моя… — что? Помощь? — поддержка. Тем не менее, ты можешь поговорить со мной обо всём этом снова. В таком случае ты должен прийти сюда и найти меня, — это прозвучало скорее как приказ, чем приглашение.

Он спокойно ожидал мнения Поттера. Когда стало очевидно, что мальчик не собирается ничего говорить, Снейп вздохнул:

— Скажите что-нибудь, мистер Поттер. Раньше вы были весьма болтливы.

Гарри помнил. В голове от восторга мысли всё ещё носились хаотически. Он всё ещё поражался, насколько сумбурными становились его мысли, когда ему случалось увидеть Снейпа.

— Я думаю... это будет замечательно, если я смогу заглядывать сюда время от времени, — таким образом удушающее чувство, возможно, больше не появится. Тогда он сможет спать по ночам, вместо того чтобы блуждать в собственном разуме.

— В таком случае нам стоит установить некоторые правила для этих разговоров, — Снейп никогда не мог понять людей, небрежных к деталям. Он поставил кружку на стол. — Директор уже знает, что ты приходил сюда, и одобряет эти визиты.

Гарри чуть не рассмеялся. Никто не думал, что между ним и мастером зелий вообще что-то возможно. Разве что Рон мог представить, будто Снейп пытается переманить его на сторону Пожирателей смерти.

Наверное друзьям об этом лучше не знать.

— Как я уже упоминал, я не хочу, чтобы вы бродили посреди ночи по школе. Пользуйтесь камином, если считаете, что разговор должен произойти именно в ночное время.

Гарри кивнул с облегчением. Чувство внезапной слабости приходило обычно ночью, когда все спали, и он особенно чётко ощущал одиночество.

Снейп поднял руку.

— Тем не менее, вы _не_ просто будете проходить через камин когда вам заблагорассудится. Сначала вы предупреждаете меня, — он предпочёл бы быть одетым во время этих визитов.

— Конечно, сэр, — Гарри будет делать именно так. Он не мог себе даже вообразить, каково было бы переместиться, а затем будить Снейпа. Его пугала одна мысль о подобном.

— Вы также можете остаться после уроков. Мы не будем смешивать личные проблемы с учебными. Это дела Ордена, они не имеют никакого отношения к школе.

Снейпу нужно было это обозначить. Он не особо любил людей, а Поттер был самым раздражающим человеком, которого он знал. Окружающий мальчика вымысел был отвратителен. Снейп был готов заниматься этим — для Дамблдора, даже если директор и не просил об этом — и это его обязанность как члена Ордена — следить, чтобы Поттер встретился лицом к лицу с Волдемортом живым и относительно вменяемым.

Не хотел, чтобы тот начал вести себя на уроках так, будто у него есть какие-то привилегии.

Гарри согласился со сказанным.

— Звучит хорошо, сэр, — он посмотрел на свою тарелку, но потом поднял горящие решимостью глаза. — И эти разговоры останутся между нами.

Это был не совсем вопрос, но Снейп кивнул. Это сработает в обе стороны: он не будет использовать сказанное Поттером против него, но и Поттер никогда никому не позволит узнать, что он помогал герою.

Краткую паузу Гарри замаскировал тем, что заканчивал ужин. Он знал, что Снейп предпочтёт подождать, пока он прожуёт, и молчание не будет неловким. С лёгкостью распознав манёвр, Снейп задумался о том, что же делать сейчас. Выпроводить Поттера и позволить ему вернуться, когда потребуется? Или может быть немного подтолкнуть к разговору?

Он решил, что последнее, просто потому, что у него прямо сейчас было время выслушать. Потом он найдёт, чем заняться, противопростудными ли зельями для Помфри, сывороткой ли правды для Ордена. Или парой антидотов к скверно сваренным любовным зельям, которые, несомненно, распространятся среди студентов в преддверии середины февраля. Если они поговорят сейчас, возможно, в будущем его не будут беспокоить так часто.

— Как твои дела? — чёрный горящий взгляд Снейпа пристально изучал Поттера. — Что тебя заботит? О чём ты думаешь сейчас?

Гарри на мгновение замешкался.

— Гм... Кажется, что всё это странно, — слегка промедлил с фразой Гарри. Он не был уверен, что Снейп не снимет баллы с факультета за неудовлетворительный ответ. Возможно. — Хочется узнать, когда мадам Хуч назначит следующий матч по квиддичу. О войне, конечно же. О ней я думаю часто. О ней и Волдеморте.

От звука имени Снейп вздрогнул, но не позволил эмоциям отразиться на лице.

— Так же о делах Ордена. Я много думаю о крёстном, — Гарри не стал называть Сириуса по имени, но всё равно увидел усмешку на лице Снейпа. — Я знаю, что вы ненавидите его, но он важен для меня. Он единственный за пределами Хогвартса, кто заботится обо мне, — он хотел сказать это просто, как бы вскользь, поэтому сам был ошеломлён, услышав намёк на сталь в собственном голосе.

Снейп удивился и словам, и тону. Он никогда не думал о Поттере вне Хогвартса. И определённо не хотел думать о Сириусе Блэке. Особенно когда упоминание о блохастом кусающемся идиоте натолкнуло его на мысль о том, что необходимо начать готовить Волчьелычное зелье для Люпина. Полнолуние совсем скоро.

Сообразив, что Снейп не собирается ничего говорить, Гарри добавил:

— Я так же думаю о ТРИТОНах. Не знаю, как я должен победить Волдеморта и почти одновременно сдать экзамены, — и замолчал.

С этим Снейп был согласен, хотя он считал, что шансы Поттера окончить школу в любом случае были невелики.

Он так же понял, что кое-кого Поттер не упоминал. Друзей. Мальчика можно было нечасто увидеть хотя бы без одного из своих приятелей. Снейп заметил, что в последние два дня они втроём ходили в Большой зал, улыбались и болтали. Любопытно, что Поттер оставил это за скобками. Снейп постарался нейтрально спросить:

— А что насчёт друзей? С ними всё в порядке?

Достаточно было немного последить за Грейнджер и Уизли, и становилось понятно, что они оба обеспокоены поведением Поттера. Конечно, они пытались это скрыть, но Снейп был достаточно опытен для того, чтобы не быть одураченным банальными уловками простых людей.

— Да, — Гарри кивнул, вспоминая, как они с Роном провели воскресенье, веселясь, занимаясь тем, что так редко удавалось сделать в эти дни. Играть в шахматы. Летать.

Снейп поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал.

— Ну... И нет, — зная, что лгать Снейпу бессмысленно, Гарри продолжил говорить о друзьях. Объяснять то, чего он и сам не очень понимал.

Слушая мальчишку, Снейп задался вопросом, как же Дамблдор не догадался об этом раньше. Он вспомнил, как наблюдал за отцом Поттера и его маленькой идиотской группой друзей, и осознал, что им ни разу не пришлось столкнуться с такими трудностями, с которыми встретилось это новое поколение. У них возникали, конечно, проблемы, но они были решаемы. Даже когда обнаружилось, что один из них — оборотень, остальные приняли его. И когда они стали обращать внимание на других мальчиков и девочек, то всё равно не позволили никому разрушить их дружбу.

Это чрезвычайно досаждало молодому Северусу Снейпу. Они олицетворяли суть девиза Слизерина. Верность и хитрость. Среди его соседей по факультету не было такой преданности. Шли первые годы правления Волдеморта, и всех интересовала возможность получить власть в свои руки, а не поиск настоящих друзей.

Снейп не смог удержаться от ироничной улыбки. Когда Люциус Малфой впервые попытался подобраться со спины и _ударить_ в прямом и переносном смысле, он не удивился. Он мог только представить шок трёх гриффиндорцев, когда те поняли, что их близкий друг — последователь Волдеморта.

— Но это хорошо, — криво улыбаясь, Гарри закончил своё объяснение. — Я не думаю, что они поймут меня, но они всё ещё мои друзья.

Закончив с чаем, Снейп кивнул:

— Похоже, всё идёт своим чередом, — он знал и Уизли, и Грейнджер. Ни один из них не предаст Поттера. Слишком уж они честные и упрямые.

Гарри не ожидал ответа. Не то чтобы он был необходим. Было достаточно просто поделиться с кем-то своими мыслями. Не важно с кем. До осознания того, что Снейп — единственный человек, с которым можно поговорить, он даже думал пойти к Тревору со своими заботами, лишь бы кто-то выслушал его. Проблема была лишь в том, что Невилл в эти дни не спускал с жабы глаз.

Было очень приятно не слышать саркастических комментариев в свою сторону, даже если он был вполне готов их принять. Он ожидал их, зная, что они были частью Снейпа, как вездесущий чай и различные сладости были частью Дамблдора. Он не мог представить себе профессора без резких фраз даже больше, чем не мог представить Филча без миссис Норрис.

Словно Снейп воспринял свой долг буквально. Он слушал — и только. Для облегчения участи Гарри этого было достаточно.

Вскоре после этого он вышел из подземелий. Ему было больше не о чем говорить со Снейпом. Блуждая по коридорам, он спрашивал себя, что отвечать своим друзьям, если они будут обеспокоены и начнут задавать вопросы. Рона легко было избежать, прорычав «Я не хочу об этом разговаривать», но Гермиона так просто не сдастся. Она потребует логичного объяснения.

В конце концов Гарри решил обойтись полуправдой. Стоило ему войти в башню Гриффиндора, Рон и Гермиона тут же загнали его в угол, где он просто сказал, что Снейп выразил своё полное отвращение к его попыткам заниматься и заявил, что Гарри наверняка завалит ТРИТОНы.

Гермиона была потрясена.

— Но ты занимаешься так же усердно, как и мы. И не тратишь по полгода, бегая по лесу и отлёживаясь в больничном крыле, — её, кажется, действительно раздосадовало поведение профессора.

— Ну, вы же знаете Снейпа, — Рону было всё понятно.

К счастью, на этом вопросы закончились. Гарри слишком устал, чтобы придумывать правдоподобную ложь.

Ночью, лёжа в постели, он задумался о словах Рона. Гарри не думал, что кто-то по-настоящему знал Снейпа. И он сам тоже.

Он не мог поверить в произошедшее в последние несколько недель. Его собственное психическое состояние, которое до сих пор беспокоило его. Странное предложение Снейпом помощи. Или, точнее, реакция профессора на его мольбы о помощи; сам Снейп не предлагал ему ничего.

Гарри не волновало, почему обычно столь злой человек был готов его слушать, на это могло быть множество причин. Может быть, его попросил Дамблдор, или Снейп на самом деле верил, что таков его долг. Возможно, тьма в душе была у них у обоих.

Это не имело значения.

Сон манил его в свои сладкие объятия. Гарри улыбнулся. Он не будет ни о чём сейчас думать. И уснул.

**Конец первой книги**


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

**Книга вторая 1/3**

**Большой зал**

**Часть первая**

Больше остальных времён года Драко Малфой любил весну.

Неизвестно, почему; логика говорила, что должно быть наоборот. В конце концов, ему нравились и мрачность осени, и Рождество. Первая половина учебного года была короче второй. Большинство его соседей-слизеринцев праздновали свои дни рождения осенью, которая стала временем вечеринок и сладостей.

Но было в весне что-то, что заставляло его чувствовать себя лучше. Хмыкая над глупыми любителями природы, он отказывался даже думать, что весь мир был таким: полным жизни и цветущим. На это, вероятно, влиял тот факт, что во время полётов он не рисковал отморозить задницу.

В этом году он должен был влюбиться в весну. Так много всего наконец закончится или начнётся. Этот учебный год последний. Он закончит Хогвартс и встретится со своим будущим. Всего через пару месяцев ему стукнет восемнадцать и отец, наконец, поделится с ним планами Тёмного Лорда.

Драко частенько старался подавить беспокойство, вызванное ощущением оторванности от жизни, говоря себе, что это вполне естественно. Он прощается с детством и принимает обязанности взрослого. Всё меняется. У отца уже есть планы насчёт него. Насчёт его будущего.

После доказательства своей верности Волдеморту он должен будет жениться на чистокровной девушке — вероятнее всего на Миллинсенте или Панси, хотя его угнетали оба варианта — и проведёт жизнь в служении Господину, в то время как его жена произведёт на свет следующее поколение Малфоев. Он будет стоять плечом к плечу со своим отцом, руководя волшебным миром под знамёнами Волдеморта.

От всех этих мыслей Драко затошнило. Его безупречная жизнь ещё никогда не казалась ему такой ничтожной.

Утром сова принесла ему весточку от отца. Это вовсе не было необычно, но вот содержание письма удивляло. Драко дважды перечитал послание, чтобы понять, что отец пытается ему сказать.

Всё оказалось достаточно просто, стоило лишь избавиться от своего недоверия. Отец предупредил о будущих налётах, назвав места, которых необходимо избегать, и дни, когда потребуется обеспечить себе хорошее алиби. О событиях, в которых будут замешаны его друзья и в которых он не должен участвовать.

Драко несколько часов перед обедом раздумывал о том, что делать с полученной информацией.

Он был очень рад свободному времени после обеда. Вместо того чтобы сидеть в гостиной Слизерина, Драко спрятался здесь, в библиотеке. Видеть своих однофакультетников сейчас не хотелось. Он не мог узнать, сколько из них получило сегодня от своих семей аналогичные послания. И сколько из них получило инструкции для грядущего сражения.

Воспитание и то, что он оказался одногодкой Гарри Поттера, определило его дальнейшее положение. Его роль в битве была ясна с тех самых пор, как Тёмный Лорд вернулся.

Однажды он будет призван бороться против Поттера и Уизли, против грязнокровки и их магглолюбивых друзей. Он будет среди тёмных фигур в масках.

И был уверен, что лучше уж направить на себя палочку и покончить со всем этим одним махом.

Драко услышал смех в другом конце читального зала. Он даже не посмотрел в ту сторону, потому что и так знал, кто послужил источником шума. Голоса были знакомы, раздалось ещё одно хихиканье. Грейнджер и Уизли, наверняка в сопровождении мальчика, у которого было то, чего не было у него. Свободы.

Немыслимо, как этот звук взбесил его.

Разве эти люди не знали? Разве они не понимали, что всё мчится к ужасному концу? Если бы они увидели письмо отца, они разрыдались бы.

Какая-то часть его хотела всё разрушить. Но он не мог. Малфои так не поступают.

Он горько сыронизировал над самим собой. Нет. Малфои не показывают слабости такого рода. Малфои просто трепещут перед своим Господином и повинуются приказам, всем, даже самым безумным.

Драко никогда не запутывался в эмоциях так сильно, но планы отца ужасали. Все в Хогвартсе познают боль и страх. Не будет большого боя. Но будет много маленьких точечных атак, направленных на людей, нападения на которых никто не ожидает, но которые являются реальной помехой на пути Волдеморта.

Это шокировало Драко. Как и все остальные, он предполагал, что Тёмный Лорд и его последователи атакуют через пару месяцев Хогвартс. Это было логично. Финальная битва между почти равными противниками.

Результат этой борьбы невозможно предсказать.

Не обращая внимания на производимый гриффиндорцами шум, Драко просчитывал свои возможности. У него не было ничего конкретного. Только едва наметившиеся контуры плана. Это может быть и правда, но может оказаться и проверкой, чтобы посмотреть, как он будет реагировать.

Проверку он пройдёт с честью, ибо не посмеет ничего сделать. Да никто и не поверит ему.

Он ничего не мог поделать. Драко скептически улыбнулся. Иметь так много власти и при этом быть чертовски слабым. Почти немыслимо.

Подхватив сумку, он встал. Обед вот-вот начнётся. Его долгом было войти в зал с остальными слизеринцами. Он был тем, на кого равнялись. Отец указал на это особенно чётко.

Он играет важную роль в плане. Дети Пожирателей Смерти будут следовать его примеру.

Драко видел в этом иронию; он вынужден активно участвовать в том, чего терпеть не мог, — вселенская справедливость. Он платит за грехи отца.

Потерявшись в мрачных мыслях, он не заметил, что гриффиндорцы также направились к двери.

— Эй! — вывел его из задумчивости пыхтением Рон Уизли. — Смотри, куда идёшь.

Глядя на рыжего, который умудрился налететь прямо на него, Драко чувствовал, как вся его злость поднимается бурей внутри него.

— Если не хочешь быть раздавлен как букашка, не будь ею, Уизел, — по крайней мере с этим врагом он мог справиться.

Гарри и Гермиона топтались позади Рона. Гермиона, очевидно, просто хотела уйти от угроз слизеринца и показать всем, что она выросла как личность. Выражение на лице Гарри было своеобразным. Он недоумевающе смотрел на Малфоя. Словно решая, стоит ли над ним посмеяться или лучше проклясть.

— Ублюдок, — выплюнул Рон, сжав кулаки. Он не собирался позволять Малфою относиться к себе как к грязи.

На это простое слово Драко среагировал неожиданно. Вместо того чтобы снова презрительно ответить на выпад Уизли, он открыто улыбнулся. 

— Хотелось бы, — жизнь стала бы намного проще, если бы он был кем-то другим. Внебрачный сын Люциуса — звучит замечательно. По крайней мере, он не стал бы придерживаться семейных традиций, как того требовалось от послушного наследника.

Рон увидел снисходительную улыбку на ненавистном лице и замахнулся. Вид кулака, соединяющегося с лицом Малфоя, был на редкость приятен. Ударом слизеринца отбросило, и тот замахал руками, пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Но ему это не помогло, и он упал.

Но так и не перестал улыбаться.

Прижав руку к щеке, Драко смотрел всё туда же. Уизли был в бешенстве и приобрёл интересный оттенок розового, который дисгармонировал с его волосами. От зрелища у Драко задрожали губы. Это было так глупо. Так тщетно издеваться друг над другом, продолжать старую игру.

— Чему лыбишься? — зарычал Рон на оскалившего зубы Малфоя. Гнев в нём всё рос, потому что мерзавец продолжал сидеть.

Улыбка сползла с лица Драко. Он мог бы оскорбить в ответ, но не сейчас. Он точно знал, что видел сейчас, хотя, вероятно, он был лишь одним из двух людей в Хогвартсе, обладавших этим знанием.

— Мертвецу, Уизли. Я улыбался мертвецу,— они все умрут, станут жертвой во славу Тёмного Лорда.

— Ты... — в глазах плескалась ярость. Рон приблизился к нему. Малфой зашёл слишком далеко. В этот раз Рон надерёт ублюдку задницу!

К всеобщему удивлению Гарри, а не Гермиона, схватил Рона за руку, останавливая.

— Не надо. Оставь в покое, — Гарри смотрел на Малфоя. Было что-то до боли знакомое в его глазах. Тень усталости, что он сам иногда чувствовал.

Рон оглянулся на лучшего друга, чтобы убедиться, что тот серьёзен. Когда Гарри не дрогнул, Рон что-то буркнул и выбежал из библиотеки. Обеспокоенная Гермиона последовала за ним.

— Тебе стоит сходить к мадам Помфри, — Гарри проследил, как Малфой поднимается на ноги. — Кровь идёт, — было не совсем уж плохо, но тёмно-красная жидкость тоненькой струйкой текла из носа Малфоя.

Взгляд серых глаз был холоден, как ветер в середине зимы.

— Иди к чёрту, Поттер.

Схватив сумку, Драко вышел, не обратив внимания на группу третьекурсников, которые стояли в дверях, смотрели на него и громко перешёптывались.

Гарри медленно покачал головой.

— Да пойду уж.

Следуя за Роном и Гермионой в гриффиндорскую башню, он не мог перестать думать о том отчаянии, что увидел в глазах Малфоя. Было совсем несложно догадаться, почему его заклятый враг выглядел так затравленно.

Благодаря какому-то чуду зима прошла без каких-либо следов финальной битвы с Волдемортом. Сначала Гарри переживал из-за этого даже сильнее, что заставляло его вместе со своими сомнениями и страхом спускаться в подземелья. Затем были частые встречи Ордена, где он скрывал истинные эмоции и часами разговаривал со всеми, пытаясь постичь разнообразные планы того, как противостоять возможному нападению.

Третья неделя февраля была самой напряжённой. Потом стало легче. Гарри не знал почему. Ничего особенного не произошло. Он просто чувствовал, что, может быть, есть шанс пережить всё это.

Гарри шагнул в дверной проём, улыбнувшись Полной Даме. Кое-что изменилось. Ему больше не приходилось вымучивать улыбку. Она вернулась, напоминая о беззаботных временах.

Вид Рона и Гермионы, спорящих у камина, только сделал её шире. Улучшение настроения, несомненно, связано ещё и с друзьями.

— Меня не волнует, прав он или нет. Он проклятый Пожиратель смерти, и ты это знаешь! — Рон всё ещё кипел от гнева, и тихие слова его подруги только раззадоривали его сильнее.

Гарри остановился, слова протеста замерли у него на губах. Только один человек в Хогвартсе был когда-то слугой Волдеморта, но но перестал им быть. А потом понял, что разговор не о Снейпе.

Гермиона сомневалась.

— Мы не нашли никаких признаков Тёмной метки... — заметив взгляд Рона, она вздохнула. — Ладно. Предположим, что Малфой — Пожиратель смерти. Почему он тогда не старается сделать что-то большее, чем просто обзывать тебя? И разве не было бы более разумно не провоцировать его, если он уже присоединился к Волдеморту? — в комнате сейчас были только они втроём — остальные наверное пошли ужинать — но по привычке последнее слово прозвучало шепотом.

— Я не собираюсь церемониться со слизеринским подонком! — Рон даже сам не знал, почему так сердится.

— Я и не прошу, — честно говоря, иногда Гермиона спрашивала себя, когда же он повзрослеет. — Я хотела лишь сказать, что ты не должен позволять втягивать себя в драки.

Рон хмыкнул. Он был не согласен с Гермионой. Если чёртов хорёк будет продолжать раздражать его, он ударит его ещё раз. И ещё, пока усмешка не уйдёт с его лица.

— Ладно, не важно.

Видя, что от её слов совершенно нет толку, Гермиона лишь вздохнула:

— Давай сходим поедим, — если повезёт, Малфой будет в больничном крыле, и вечер пройдёт без инцидентов.

**Часть вторая**

Десятки людей в Большом зале говорили одновременно.

Снейп посмотрел на сидящих перед ним учеников. В этот раз он хотел спокойно поужинать. Но нет, по предписанию Альбуса он должен «наслаждаться» едой в шумном зале. Годы в Хогвартсе излечили его от вздрагиваний из-за резких звуков и движений.

Но тем не менее толп он не любил.

Он бы предпочёл быть сейчас в подземельях, в своём собственном мирке, спрятанном внутри огромного замка. В убежище, где никто не осмелится помешать, если вопрос не связан с жизнью и смертью.

Но, опять-таки, теперь дела обстояли несколько иначе.

Снейп чуть повернул голову влево, чтобы увидеть стол Гриффиндора. Он точно знал, куда смотреть. На небольшую группу людей, за которыми следил в течение шести лет. Следил с досадой, с жгучей ненавистью. Теперь в его глазах светилось только любопытство.

Снейп годами ненавидел гриффиндорцев. Не всех, конечно. Только тех, что чрезмерно злоупотреблял своим статусом. Все знали, что гриффиндорцы — прирожденные лидеры и хороши в тех занятиях, которые способны вместить их умы. 

Он считал, что факультет со львом на гербе сильно переоценивают. Его выпускники были заносчивы, не ведали ничего кроме упрямства и ничего не могли дать миру. Большинство гриффиндорцев, казалось, так восторгалось своим факультетом, что даже не думали сами за себя. На это было очень противно смотреть. Не развивать умы из-за такой глупости!..

Так же как и в его молодости. Он помнил своих одногодок: они не были очень уж сообразительны, никто их них не успевал по всем предметам. Люпин был единственным, кто стремился к знаниям.

Тем не менее им удавалось проворачивать различные трюки и уловки, тратя свою энергию по пустякам.

Снейпа на самом деле не волновало, что люди делали со своей жизнью. Он был учителем, а не чудотворцем. Получили или нет они профессию, но тратить энергию на детские шалости, когда Тёмный лорд собирает силы, было глупо и опасно не только для их собственных жизней. Это было губительно и для других людей тоже.

Снейп ощутил укол вины и опустил глаза. Не похоже, что он намного лучше распорядился своей жизнью.

Через минуту он снова смотрел на стол Гриффиндора.

Он считал Гарри Поттера высокомерным ребёнком ещё до того как мальчик приехал в Хогвартс. Всех волновал только он. Хвалили его, болтали о том, что он всех их спас.

Добавьте ещё одного из бесконечного выводка Уизли и всезнайку магглорожденную — и Снейп оказался неспособен увидеть мальчика как личность. Он оказался именно таким, как он думал. Смелый, упрямый. Суёт нос всюду, особенно если его это не касается. Любимчик, сопливый ублюдок, баловень Дамблдора и соратников. Удачливый надоедливый ребёнок, выживший в первые годы учёбы в Хогвартсе по чистой случайности.

Теперь он чувствовал неуверенность буквально во всём, и ему не нравилось это ощущение.

Внизу, за одним из длинных столов Рон сердито смотрел на Главный стол.

— Он снова это делает, — мрачно пробормотал он. Сначала Малфой ведёт себя как идиот, а теперь ещё и это. Чёрт, он ненавидел слизеринцев.

— Кто и что снова делает? — проследив за взглядом Рона, Гермиона пожала плечами. — А. И?

Гарри не позволил улыбке расплыться на его лице. Он точно знал, про кого идёт речь.

— Что? — и только невинности в его голосе было чуть больше чем обычно.

— Снейп. Он смотрит на тебя так, будто прикидывает заклятье позаковыристее, — Рон бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что именно об этом мечтает сальноволосый мерзавец. Неужели он не знает, что у Гарри и без того проблем хватает, и не может не добавить свои два кната?

— Пускай. Мне без разницы, — трудно было не посмотреть через плечо, но Гарри сумел остановиться. В конце концов он знал, что увидит, если обернётся. Тоже самое что и вчера, и позавчера.

Снейп смотрел на него, и в этом взгляде была тьма. Почти такая же, как та, к которой он уже привык. Этот мужчина мастерски скрывал свои мысли, и только пристальный взгляд выдавал его наблюдения.

Гарри мог только гадать, что же пытался увидеть Снейп. Не то чтобы он говорил ему что-то странное в последнее время. На самом деле наоборот.

Схватив свой стакан, он сосредоточился на еде.

Гарри наслаждался пятничным вечером, надеждой на хороший сон ночью и целых два дня, свободных от важных дел. Они не пойдут на этих выходных в Хогсмид, так что у них будет достаточно времени побездельничать. Конечно, Гермиона станет докучать им подготовкой к ТРИТОНам, но иногда даже это может быть интересным.

По крайней мере Гермионе казалось именно так. Она продолжала болтать о предстоящих экзаменах, как будто это было смыслом её жизни.

Но уже не с таким восторгом, как на третьем курсе.

К тому времени как они закончили, Рон выглядел похожим на голубя, случайно врезавшегося в ручку метлы.

— Так что если ничего не произойдет, мы пробежимся по этому тексту по Нумерологии ещё раз, — слова Гермионы звучали как утверждение, а не вопрос.

Рон вздохнул, отодвигая тарелку подальше от себя. Он был рад закончить обед, потому что уверился, что у него исчез аппетит после этого комментария.

— Да, конечно, — с надеждой на чудо в голосе. Жизнь была довольно скучной в последнее время.

Встав и собираясь уйти из большого зала, Гарри взглянул на учительский стол и спрятал улыбку, когда увидел сидящего Снейпа и тёмное облако над его головой. Было ясно, что профессор не любит пятницы. Гарри был удивлён, узнав о частных занятиях, которые проводит мужчина для отстающих слизеринцев каждую неделю. Хотя это стало логичным объяснением того факта, что Креббу и Гойлу удавалось-таки сдавать большинство экзаменов.

Эти четыре часа в неделю были единственным временем, когда ему было строжайше запрещёно приходить к Снейпу.

Гарри улыбнулся, но в следующее мгновение его словно окатило холодной водой, когда тёмная фигура пересекла помещение, направляясь к главному столу. Он проследил за бесплотной птицей взглядом, заметив, что кажется всего несколько человек в зале в состоянии увидеть прозрачного двойника Фоукса.

— Ты идёшь? — Рон повернулся и посмотрел на друга, который снова начал странно себя вести. Как и несколько дней назад, глаза Гарри видели что-то, что мог видеть только он, Поттер бормотал извинения и исчезал на несколько часов. — Эй, Гарри! Ты в порядке?

Нет. Гарри не был в порядке.

— Всё хорошо, Рон. Ты иди, а мне надо в совятню, отправить письмо Бродяге, — соврав первое, что пришло в голову, Гарри не стал дожидаться ответа. Он медленно вышел в коридор и припустил бегом, когда уверился, что его никто не увидит.

Рон уставился на дверь, через которую ушёл его лучший друг. Ему совсем не нравилось, как Гарри исчезал из виду, несмотря на то, что иногда это приносило ему спокойствие.

— Однажды я заставлю его всё рассказать, — бормоча себе под нос, он направился на поиски Гермионы.

Существовала периодичность, по которой происходили перемещения некоторых лестниц. Гарри её не замечал, пока директор не рассказал ему. Но сейчас было удобно этим пользоваться. Он знал, как поспешить, если опаздывал.

Теперь все знали об Ордене Феникса. Старые колдуны и ведьмы могли до сих пор помнить полу-тайную организацию Дамблдора, боровшуюся против зла, во время первой войны с Волдемортом.

Их символом был Фоукс, и так же непримиримо, как и феникс, они боролись против порабощения Волдемортом. Как и Фоукс, Орден восставал из пепла, пока оставался жив Тёмный лорд.

Гарри гордился вступлением в Орден, зная, что и крёстный входил туда. Сириус рассказал, что все Мародёры собирались стать членами Ордена до того страшного вечера, когда Питер Петтигрю привёл своего хозяина в небольшой коттедж в Годриковой лощине.

Было очень приятно считать, что он следует пути отца, по которому тот бы пошёл, если бы не был предан.

Мало кто знал, что внутри Ордена есть небольшая группа бойцов, которая не участвует в регулярных встречах. О них никогда не говорили, их не видели с другими членами. Те немногие, кто участвовал в обоих видах собраний, никогда не упоминали о них остальным.

Гарри не был уверен, что хочет быть частью тайной группы. Он бы предпочёл стать одним из тех, кто просто выполняет приказы Дамблдора.

Он добрался до второго этажа и понёсся по коридору к горгулье. Прошла всего пара дней с последней встречи, и он надеялся, что ничего плохого не случилось.

Дамблдор уже был в своём кабинете, сидел в кресле и тихо разговаривал с Минервой МакГонагалл. Он улыбнулся, когда мальчик вошёл в комнату.

— Гарри. Хорошо. Проходи и садись, — указав на мужчин, сидящих на плюшевом диване, Дамблдор даже не попытался скрыть удовольствие при виде улыбающегося Гарри, спешащего обнять крёстного.

От зрелища расслаблено сидящих Сириуса и Ремуса мальчик почувствовал себя лучше. Он их обоих не видел уже давно, с самых праздников. Да, приходили редкие письма, но не более.

Он почувствовал себя замечательно, когда Сириус обнял его. Мужчина даже не расстроился, что Гарри наступил ему на ногу, смеясь над запалом молодости.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Гарри, — взлохматив волосы крестнику, Сириус обнял его в ответ.

Ремус Люпин рассмеялся. Ему нравилось видеть своего старого друга таким. Моменты, проведённые с ребёнком Джеймса, делали его по-настоящему счастливым.

— Привет, Гарри.

— Привет, Ремус, — вышло очень естественно. Стремление называть профессором этого мужчину исчезло несколько лет назад. — Как вы двое?

— Всё хорошо. Только вернулись из маленького путешествия на юг, — Ремус не сказал ничего неожиданного. С самого Турнира Трёх Волшебников они были неразлучны.

Гарри немного поёрзал, устроившись на диване между Сириусом и подлокотником.

— Вы знаете, зачем мы здесь? — ему не удалось скрыть волнение в голосе.

— Конечно, — кивнул Сириус. — Нам есть что сообщить. Просто дождёмся всех. — Оглянувшись по сторонам, он добавил: — Кажется, наш любимый слизеринец ещё не поднялся их своих сырых подземелий.

— А новости хорошие или плохие? — не комментируя издёвку над Снейпом, Гарри сменил тему. Он не хотел смеяться над профессором. Больше не хотел. Не так.

Гарри слишком заметно волновался, так что Сириус поспешил успокоить его.

— Не совсем хорошие, но определённо не плохие, — и почувствовал, как Гарри облегчённо выдохнул. Наверное, стоит поговорить с Дамблдором; Гарри находится под б _о_ льшим давлением, чем должен кто-либо в его возрасте.

Дверь открылась, и Снейп ворвался в кабинет.

— Северус. Теперь можем и приступить к беседе, — довольно произнёс директор. — Арабелла и Мундугнус не смогут присоединиться к нам этим вечером, так что обсудим всё вшестером. Сириус, не мог бы ты начать?

Сосредоточившись на Блэке, Снейп уселся на своё обычное место, в удобное кресло у стены. Он хорошо умел скрываться в тени.

— Конечно, — кивнул Блэк, а потом заговорил о странной системе контрабанды, которую они с оборотнем обнаружили на юге. Видимо люди не обращали внимания на одинокого мужчину, выгуливающего собаку, поэтому им удалось прошпионить за полумаггловской-полумагической операцией.

Снейп с интересом слушал рассказ. Вся важность дошла до него на словах Блэка о том, что большинство контрабанды в Великобританию приходится на различные волшебные существа, как живые, так и мёртвые. Болтрушайки были не очень редки, но их перья — ключевой компонент в сыворотке правды. А вот достать смеркута было большой проблемой.

— Нам удалось увидеть одного старого знакомого, — Сириус гневно выплюнул. — Отто Авери.

Имя было им всем знакомо, этот человек был известным Пожирателем Смерти.

— Волдеморт снова стягивает силы, — мрачно заметила МакГонагалл. — Если он будет использовать тёмных существ в битве, у нас будут серьёзные неприятности.

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Согласен. Нам надо рассказать всем об этом. Хагрид, вероятно, прочитает нам подробную лекцию про всех тех существ, что видели Сириус и Ремус. Тем временем мы сами перечитаем Саламандера.

МакГонагалл, Снейп и Гарри были раздосадованы, но ни один из них ни за что не признался бы в этом. Весной всё свободное время занято подготовкой к СОВам и ТРИТОНам. Сейчас им не нужны книги для дополнительного чтения.

Остальная часть истории Блэка была достаточно безынтересна. Снейп слушал её вполуха.

Он знал, что эти встречи необходимы, но предпочёл бы на них не присутствовать. Они были ужасающе одинаковы. Сначала новости. Дамблдор объяснял стратегию и прогресс всех семикурсников, которым доверили факультативные занятия. Затем новости от агентурной сети Блэка и Люпина, список злодеяний Волдеморта. От последнего пункта Поттер бледнел.

И он действительно устрашал всё сильней и сильней.

Снейп наблюдал за остальными, сопоставляя всё, что они говорили, словами или без. Он превосходно умел читать язык тела и уже достаточно хорошо изучил Поттера. Что-то всегда задевало его за живое.

Особенно описания деяний Пожирателей смерти. Удивительно, Поттер так или иначе связан с Волдемортом, чувствует, когда убивают людей. Снейп не знал об этом, хотя потом понял, что мог бы догадаться.

У них обоих есть шрамы, и нравится им это или нет, они соединены с Тёмным Лордом, пока тот не будет окончательно повержен. Но в ближайшее время конца кошмарам не предвидится.

Эти закрытые встречи становились всё более частыми. Перед началом года они случались раз в два-три месяца. Теперь они повторялись ежемесячно.

Это означало, что и Орден заседал гораздо чаще. Снейп был рад, что Альбус не требовал его присутствия на этих встречах. Он был шпионом, и о его преданности Ордену не должно знать много людей. Насколько ему было известно, к таким относились только семеро: Дамблдор, Поттер, Блэк, Люпин, Фигг, Флетчер и МакГонагалл. Не всем он доверял. Но оставалось лишь надеяться, что они хранили тайну.

Как-то после одного из собраний он спросил Поттера, рассказал ли тот о нём Грейнджер и Уизли. И снова удивился. Он был уверен, что Поттер признается, что разболтал всё друзьям, однако тот просто покачал головой и сообщил, что они никогда не обсуждали это после неразберихи на их четвёртом курсе.

Доверие было больной темой для Снейпа. Его пугало, с какой лёгкостью Поттер доверился ему, несмотря на то, что знал, что на самом деле он шпион. Он также ненавидел сходиться во мнениях даже с этими несколькими людьми.

Он ещё помнил, как Альбус говорил Барти Краучу младшему — находящемуся под видом Грозного Глаза Грюма — о том, что Снейп шпион; просто подтверждение полузабытых слухов. Он вздрогнул. Поттер как-то спросил, боится ли он чего-то. Первое после раскрытия Крауча собрание Пожирателей смерти было самым худшим за много лет, потому что Снейп был уверен, что Волдеморт убьёт его. Чудо, что Крауч унёс тайну с собой в могилу после Поцелуя дементора.

Это Альбус решил приоткрыть завесу тайны. Он объяснил Снейпу необходимость такой защиты тем, что если с ним что-то случится, нужно, чтобы люди знали, что Снейп на их стороне.

Блэк, Люпин и МакГонагалл были вовсе не теми людьми, которых бы выбрал сам Снейп. Он ничего не имел против Минервы, зная, что она никогда не предаст Альбуса. Только под пытками или под действием Сыворотки правды. Но вводить Блэка и Люпина во внутренний круг Ордена... Снейп покачал головой. Это было почти как рассказать Артуру Уизли о маггловских изобретениях, а затем ожидать, что он не будет взбудоражен.

Его старые одноклассники отреагировали именно так, как он ожидал. Люпин улыбнулся. Он всегда верил в лучшее в людях. Вопли Блэка, наверное, были слышны по всему замку. Его мнение о Снейпе всегда было предельно очевидным.

Похоже, сейчас ничего не изменилось. Также и Снейп не мог по-настоящему поладить с Сириусом, несмотря на то, что они сражались бок о бок. Он всегда был счастлив, когда псина была на длительном задании и могла только посылать cообщения об их с Люпином успехах.

Стараясь не думать о прошлом, он сидел, слушая планы на контрабанду Пожирателей смерти. Его часть миссии — произвести опись всех предметов, которые они получат, чтобы определить, какие именно виды зелий Волдеморт может потребовать сварить в будущем. Чем раньше он узнает, тем раньше примется за антидоты.

Снейп вздохнул, когда собрание закончилось: этим он займётся в выходные. Изучит списки. И подготовит зелья для будущей миссии.

Занялся бы, если бы к нему в дверь не постучался Гарри Поттер, как только Блэк и Люпин покинули Хогвартс.

**Часть третья**

Достав книгу из сумки, Гарри вытер потные ладони об одежду.

Было рано. Все семикурсники ещё спали, когда он выскользнул из гриффиндорской башни. Вообще-то он не планировал снова сбегать. Он проснулся до рассвета, так и не смог больше заснуть и решил отправиться на поиски душевного спокойствия.

Суббота прошла просто прекрасно. Ремус и Сириус ночевали в Хогвартсе. И вместо того чтобы заниматься, Гарри провёл время в компании крёстного отца, наслаждаясь каждой минутой.

По взаимной договорённости они не упоминали в своих беседах о войне. Вместо этого Сириус рассказывал о временах, когда он сам был ещё студентом Хогвартса и вспоминал приключения Мародёров. Ремус комментировал некоторые из них, самые вопиющие, пытаясь заставить друга признать, что он приукрашивает и преувеличивает.

Славно, что удалось сбежать от действительности, пусть даже всего на один день.

Проснувшись сегодня утром, он вернулся в суровое здесь и сейчас. Кое-что ему необходимо сделать, в основном по учёбе. Он был уверен, что вчера Гермиона заставила Рона провести весь день в библиотеке. Удивительно, как у неё хватало на всё сил.

Гарри взял учебники и пытался читать в постели, но громкий храп Невилла и приглушённые стоны Дина слишком отвлекали его. Так или иначе, но сосредоточиться на чтении не удавалось, и рано или поздно, но он снова возвращался мыслями к Сириусу и Ремусу. Думал, что они сейчас делают.

И снова вспоминал о миссии, с которой они вернулись, и которая его беспокоила. Он не мог перестать думать о том, каким нереальным казался вчерашний день, потому что в каком-то смысле он был фантазией.

И было ещё кое-что, в чём он не нуждался прямо сейчас. Но чем больше он старался выбросить это из головы, тем назойливее становились мысли.

Досадно. На этот раз он действительно хотел посвятить весь день учёбе, а теперь не мог.

В конце концов, Гарри запихнул книги в сумку и встал с кровати. Спокойно оделся, убедился, что не забыл палочку.

Оставив небольшую записку на тумбочке Рона, он вышел из спальни.

Теперь он был здесь, в знакомом коридоре и топтался под дверью Снейпа.

Гарри довольно часто приходил сюда в странное, неурочное время. Особенно в начале, когда его преследовали странные сны. Вне зависимости от времени его всегда пускали. Иногда он задавался вопросом, когда же именно спал Снейп. Казалось, что мужчина бодрствует всегда, когда бы он ни стучал в эту дверь.

Раньше он не приходил сюда как сейчас, и не без оснований. Иногда он часами находился в подземелье, делая домашнюю работу или сидя с книгой на коленях, когда его ум занимало что-то абсолютно другое. Снейп позволял ему оставаться, ожидая, что он либо сам придёт к какому-либо выводу, либо начнёт говорить. На этот раз не было ничего, что тревожило бы его. Не серьёзно.

Его беспокоили тишина и одиночество. Мрачные мысли не метались в его голове, но крутились где-то рядышком.

Дамблдор назвал бы это упреждающим ударом. Порази противника прежде чем он сам нападёт на тебя.

Снова вытерев руки об одежду, Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, а затем занёс ладонь над орнаментом двери Снейпа. Он пришёл сюда не совсем уверенный, что ему это необходимо. Сейчас уже утро, и официально он может бродить вокруг замка. Он мог бы и не приходить сюда, к Снейпу, а гулять.

Несколько секунд спустя дверь распахнулась, представив во всей красе мастера зелий. Снейп выглядел так, будто ожидал его.

— Проходите, Поттер, — обычная резкая команда.

Гарри проследовал за ним внутрь, не забыв поплотнее закрыть за собой дверь.

Вид, который предстал перед его глазами, отличался от аккуратных комнат, что он привык видеть. На полу лежали различные коробки, из некоторых торчали странные травы. Из другого конца комнаты едко пахло желчью, а удобное кресло, которое Гарри уже считал своим, было покрыто чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим волосы вейлы.

Было очевидно, что Снейп занят. Он усердно работал, чтобы подготовить Орден к чему бы то ни было, с чем они могли столкнуться.

Поколебавшись немного, Гарри встал перед диваном, удивлённый, что его впустили. Он знал, что не _должен_ находиться здесь, знал, что если уйдёт, не будет низведён до мямлящего идиота.

Но он хотел быть здесь. Намного проще остаться в подземельях. Это последнее место, где его будут искать.

— Вы заняты. Мне уйти? — переспросил Гарри Снейпа. Профессор направился к столу как только он закрыл за собой дверь. Он занимался нарезкой чего-то. — Я могу зайти позже.

Снейп повернулся, взглянул на него с холодным весельем.

— Садитесь. В отличие от некоторых, я умею работать и слушать одновременно, — очевидная насмешка напомнила обоим о нескольких случаях, когда Гарри мечтал на уроках зельеварения.

Читая между строк, Гарри плюхнулся на диван, кладя сумку на колени.

Он принёс с собой учебник зельеварения. После пропуска целого дня учёбы он решил нагнать предметы, в которых был не сильно хорош. Кроме того, когда он здесь пару раз делал домашнюю работу по зельеварению прежде, Снейп любезно объяснял ему моменты, которые Гарри не понимал, даже перечитав главу учебника дважды. Иногда профессор даже не использовал слово «идиот» в своих объяснениях.

Гарри нащупал толстую книгу, думая о том объёме, который ему нужно выучить к ТРИТОНам. Этого было почти достаточно, чтобы заставить его впасть в уныние.

Вместо того чтобы открыть тяжеловесный том, он продолжил наблюдать за Снейпом. Мужчина двигался вокруг стола, собирая корешки в коробки и кучки. Что-то на столешнице стало извиваться, но Снейп прекратил движение одним ударом ножа. Когда все вокруг стало его устраивать, он взял немного корней маргаритки и продолжил их нарезать.

— Снейп? — поскольку мужчина сказал ему не называть его профессором, когда они одни в подземелье, но не предложил использовать имя — не то чтобы юноша ожидал этого — то Гарри звал его по фамилии. Так же как и Снейп всегда звал его Поттером. — Могу я помочь?

В ответ раздалось предсказуемое фырканье.

— Даже если я сильно тороплюсь, я не в таком отчаянном положении, чтобы воспользоваться вашей помощью. Нам ведь не хочется, чтобы члены Ордена пострадали от лекарства сильнее, чем от действий противника? — он закончил с этим корнем и вывалил тонкие ломтики в миску. Затем схватил очередной. — Твоя техника нарезки оставляет желать лучшего.

Гарри слегка улыбнулся. Несомненно, именно этого он и добивался. 

— Хорошо. Скажите, если измените своё мнение, — он откинулся на спинку дивана, продолжая наблюдать за своим учителем.

Сейчас эти комнаты казались вторым домом. В любом случае было довольно забавно для гриффиндорца найти подземелья слизеринца по-семейному уютными.

Может быть это потому что в последние два месяца он провёл здесь довольно много времени. Сначала, когда они со Снейпом договорились, он приходил раза два в неделю. Когда же он осознал, что его заклятый враг и правда имел в виду, что он может заявляться, когда захочет, визиты стали более частыми.

Даже сейчас Гарри не стыдился этих посещений. Снейпу, казалось, не было дела до его разглагольствований и приступов сомнений. Он ни разу не смеялся, когда Гарри был смущён и потерян. Насмешки были слышны только если они не могли ранить в самое сердце, и никогда — если они могли причинить настоящую боль.

По крайней мере, за пределами классной комнаты. Внутри же было возможно всё.

— На самом деле есть кое-что, что вы можете сделать, если собираетесь здесь сидеть.

Слова Снейпа вырвали Гарри из мыслей, и он заметил, что мужчина перестал резать и смотрел на него.

— Что? — он ничего не ответил на едва завуалированное мнение о его молчании. Он чувствовал себя хорошо. И не нужно говорить ни о чём.

Это был вовсе не первый раз, когда он молчал после того как вошёл. Он удивился, когда ему с профессором удалось провести некое подобие интеллектуального разговора.

Указав на книжные полки, Снейп сказал:

— Если тебе нечего делать, возьми Саламандера и читай вслух. Нам не стоит тратить впустую целый день. Как я уже сказал, я могу одновременно работать с ингредиентами для зелий и слушать.

— О! — Гарри решил, что это замечательная идея. Таким образом ему не придётся сидеть в тишине и думать что сказать. — У меня она с собой.

И вытащил небольшую книжечку из своей сумки. Он думал прерваться на неё после часа, или около того, изучения _Магических лекарств и ядов_

Снейп бросил на него удивлённый взгляд.

— Надо же, у вас есть эта книга.

Поттер усмехнулся. Профессор многого не знал о нём, вне зависимости от того, сколькими секретами с ним поделился Гарри.

— Хорошо иметь при себе полный справочник, когда Хагрид рассказывает о чём-то новеньком, — видимая классификация ядовитых и прочим образом опасных существ не раз спасала им жизнь. В буквальном смысле.

— Представляю, — вернулась обратно насмешка.

Открыв книгу, Гарри пролистнул несколько страниц, сокрушенно качая головой на надписи Рона на первых из них.

— Я готов. Мне читать введение?

— Нет, — Снейп вернулся к своим корням, острым ножом, режущим сморщенную зелень, создавая тихий фоновый шум. — Начинай с самих существ.

Гарри кивнул.

— Акромантул. Акромантул — это злобный...

Он читал о волшебных существах уже, наверное, десятки раз, но всё равно было интересно. После шести с половиной лет в Хогвартсе он умудрился встретить на своём пути большинство несмертоносных существ. И несколько смертоносных, конечно же, тоже. Он сделал несколько замечаний о них, пока читал, и был рад, что Снейп просто слушал.

Когда Гарри добрался до дурынд, Снейп издал весьма неделикатный звук. После вопросительного молчания он резко ответил, что дурынд сильно недооценивают. Они лакомились корнями более ценными, чем Мандрагоры, и очень разозлились бы, будучи потревоженными. Так же их глаза были весьма важным ингредиентом в различных любовных зельях.

Гарри вздрогнул. Он был совершенно уверен, что любовь не истинна, если кто-то принуждает к ней, подливая избраннику напиток из глаз дурынд.

Он продолжал читать, останавливаясь время от времени, давая Снейпу возможность вставить комментарии. Большинство его рассказов касалось зелий, что совсем не было сюрпризом.

Нарезая ингредиенты, которые потребуются потом в зельях, Снейп расслабился, слушая чтение Гарри. Он уверен, что комментировал часть существ, когда знакомое название заставляло вспомнить толстую кожу или скользкие кишки. Голос Поттера был приятным фоном на краю сознания.

Он был рад, что мальчик пришёл к нему в начале дня. Он не выспался сегодня. Странные кошмары не давали отдохнуть. А сны напоминали о прошедших годах, годах, когда он проклинал Хогвартс, не зная, что в один прекрасный день замок станет ему убежищем.

Как правило, эти сны были предупреждением, словно Тёмная метка знала о грядущих событиях. И это беспокоило. Чем чаще происходили встречи Ордена, тем реже собирался круг тёмных. Его старый хозяин не вызывал его с Рождества.

Это означало, что приближается что-то глобальное. Волдеморт замышляет что-то с ближайшими Пожирателями смерти — вероятно, предателем-гриффиндорцем и Люциусом Малфоем — и, когда придёт время действовать, он созовёт всех, чтобы оценить его план.

Снейпу не нравился сущий пустяк: останется недостаточно времени на действия. Возможно, слишком мало, чтобы остановить происходящее.

Будут жертвы. Страдания. Кто-то наверняка умрёт. И Поппи потребуются свежие партии зелий.

По крайней мере это то, что он может сделать сейчас. Он не будет сидеть в своей комнате и ждать. Не важно, насколько мрачен тот, кто варит зелья, чтобы помочь раненым в боях, которые непременно _будут_ , и к чему лучше быть готовым заранее.

К полудню Гарри закончил с книгой. Он был удивлён, что чтение заняло так много времени. Должно быть потому что они обсуждали написанное.

Снейп спрятал нож и вымыл руки в раковине перед тем как вызвать эльфов. Уже привычный ритуал. Каждый раз, когда Гарри оставался здесь, они трапезничали вместе, поскольку не хотели идти есть в Большой зал.

Белые пряди волос по-прежнему лежали на удобном стуле, так что Гарри устроился получше на диване. Он был голоден, но не понял этого, пока Снейп не вспомнил про еду. При виде подноса, полного пышущих жаром тарелок, его желудок заурчал.

В тишине комнаты звук раздался на удивление громко.

— Иди и поешь, — сидя на другом конце дивана и сохраняя дистанцию, Снейп махнул рукой в сторону подноса. — Чтобы мозги работали, им необходимо хорошее питание, и я верю, что вашим необходимо оказать максимум помощи.

Гарри фыркнул, накладывая на свою тарелку еду.

— Мы не можем все быть гениями, знаете ли, — он гордился тем, что фраза сочилась сарказмом.

Не удостоив его ответом, Снейп схватил булочку.

Они ели в тишине. Гарри обнаружил, что наслаждается безмолвием и покоем. То, что он разделял каждый приём пищи с сотнями других подростков, говорящих одновременно, приносило беспокойство, особенно когда чувствовал себя немного напряжённым. Новизна ощущений от еды без обсуждений с кем-либо всякой чепухи ещё не утихла, и он улыбнулся, наполняя свой стакан.

Снейп заметил слабое подёргивание губ. Любопытно. Выглядело так, будто мальчик возвращался к состоянию до срыва — то есть, по мнению Снейпа, здравомыслию.

Всё, что говорил Поттер, было правдой. Удивительно, но он не слишком сильно жалел себя и никогда не говорил вещей, которые потребовали бы от Снейпа доказательства симпатии. Никогда не просил жалости и похвалы. Что стало для Снейпа сюрпризом. В его глазах не разрушился образ надежды магического мира, но он понял, что может терпеть его присутствие.

Не то чтобы для всех подряд он признавал такую возможность.

Когда они закончили, Снейп отослал тарелки назад, а затем схватил толстую пыльную книгу о зельях с полки. И вернулся к дивану, чтобы почитать её. Даже он не помнил всех тёмных зелий наизусть и нуждался в некотором повторении, прежде чем выбрать снадобья, которые необходимо готовить прямо сейчас.

Снейп фыркнул в ответ на удивлённый взгляд Гарри. Студенты! Они никогда не думают о том количестве работы, которое выполняют их учителя перед каждым занятием. Очень досадно наблюдать, как они не способны усвоить самые простейшие уроки своего преподавателя. Им не нужно знать всё, они должны знать основы и то, где искать дополнительную информацию.

О, эти прелести обучения молодёжи!

Гарри наблюдал за профессором, сидящим на другой стороне дивана с книгой. Он не мог помочь, но зато мог смотреть. Снейп редко находился близко к нему, а уж тем более был так расслаблен в его присутствии.

Ему нравилось это. Почти как сидеть в гостиной, только в тишине. Он действительно не хотел пока уходить, вне зависимости от того, насколько сильно пахло желчью из другого конца комнаты. Так как Снейп был совершенно поглощён чтением, Гарри тоже решил попробовать взяться за свою книгу по зельям.

Через десять минут он понял, что всё ещё смотрит на введение на странице пять.

Гарри не мог сосредоточиться на тексте. Он продолжал думать о том, как странно, что прямо сейчас он не волнуется. Ну, он уверен, что беспокоится за Сириуса и Ремуса, но не было мрачного предчувствия внутри, как несколько недель назад.

После нескольких месяцев борьбы с отчаянием он медленно начал понимать, что сможет выжить в той нелепой путанице, что постоянно окружала его. И даже начал видеть в этом какую-то иронию.

Все ответы уже были там, в его разуме. Он просто не замечал их из-за давящего беспокойства. Как только он начал выпускать мешанину запутанных мыслей, то стал способен думать обо всём более логично. Увидел то, что Снейп, очевидно, видел всё это время, и это было нелегко принять. Он всё ещё не был уверен, что _хотел_ это принять.

Жизнь такая, какой ты сам её делаешь, но она никогда не была справедливой. Конечно, это было неправильно, что его прославляли, как спасителя волшебного мира, в то время как всё что он сделал — это просто был любим своей мамой. Было несправедливо, что все ожидали от него подвигов, но такова жизнь, и ничего, чтобы он ни сделал или ни сказал, не изменит её.

Признание этого сделало всё проще. Он больше не чувствовал страха, думая о будущем. Всё будет идти своим чередом, боится он или нет. Между ним и Волдемортом есть связь, и из-за этого ему однажды придётся сразиться с Тёмным Лордом.

Сейчас раздумья ему не помогут. А попытки сохранить холодную голову — могут. Вот что ему стоит сделать. Убедиться в том, что он не хранит все страхи в подсознании, позволяя им там тлеть.

Гарри перевёл взгляд обратно на книгу, пытаясь сосредоточиться на тексте.

Зелья. Ингредиенты. Подготовка ингредиентов. Достать инструменты, необходимые для подготовки ингредиентов. Гарри просмотрел пару глав, разочаровываясь всё сильнее.

Он всегда старался на уроках. Даже на Прорицаниях, пока не осознал, что это полная чушь. Он даже понял большую часть курсов, которые изучал, в особенности Уход за Магическими Существами и ЗОТИ. Однако Зельеварение осталось для него тёмным лесом. Он знал Гербологию, мог рассчитать требуемое учителем Нумерологии. Тем не менее он не мог заставить себя заинтересоваться Зельеварением.

Раздражение сослужило ему хорошую службу. Он вчитывался в каждую строчку, обдумывая каждое слово. Даже Невилл умудрялся сдавать Зельеварение из года в год.

На каждой странице были объяснения, да и текст не так уж сложен, но по каким-то причинам он не мог понять сущность большинства вещей, про которые он читал. Словно автор книги постоянно противоречил самому себе. Сначала он говорил, что зельеварение требует дотошности и терпеливости, а несколькими страницами позже описывалась интуиция и то, что называется точностью глаз.

Гарри задумался, не болен ли автор психически. Он не удивился бы. Все, настолько очарованные зельеварением, должно быть, несколько “того”, поскольку проводят много времени, дыша дымом. Наверное, Снейп просто исключение из правила.

Его бесило, что отсутствие успехов на занятиях по Зельеварению было обусловлено не тем, что он не пытался. Вовсе нет. Он слушал объяснения в классе, обращал внимание на каждую инструкцию к зелью. Читал книги, делал домашние задания. И всё же чувствовал, что мог бы лучше.

— Я полный дебил в зельях! — отбросив учебник в сторону, Гарри откинулся на диване. Он ненавидел это.

Снейп поднял взгляд от книги, что он читал, и кивнул.

— Тонко подмечено, — всего лишь очевидное утверждение. Он даже не порадовался словам Гарри. — Но если вы будете усердно заниматься, то сдадите ТРИТОНы.

Гарри с подозрением взглянул на его. Он всё ещё не был уверен, шутит Снейп или нет. Какое странное знание: у Снейпа есть чувство юмора.

— Вы уверены? — он немного заволновался, увидев поднятую бровь. Конечно же Снейп был уверен. — Почему? Вы знаете, что я занимаюсь. Почему у меня... не выходит?

— Потому что вы не различаете детали.

Что было неверно!

— Конечно же различаю, — запротестовал Гарри. Он мог доказать это, просто показав Снейпу одну из своих работ по Прорицаниям. Он нарисовал отличную картину очень ярких и подробных описаний своей смерти на целый год.

Снейп не стал комментировать его раздражённый тон, хотя это могло быть забавно. Однажды Гарри понял, что в своих комнатах Снейп не снимает с него баллы, и перестал беспокоиться из-за того что говорит.

Наглость и незрелые ремарки всегда отражались резким сарказмом. Честность же обычно приветствовалась.

— Нет, Поттер, действительно нет. Ты можешь справиться с простыми зельями хорошо, потому что они просты: несколько ингредиентов, определённым образом приготовленных. Когда же используются различные ингредиенты и надо учитывать разнообразные варианты, ты терпишь сокрушительное поражение. Возможно ты просто предрасположен сосредотачиваться только на одной вещи в один момент времени, — это можно было уверенно утверждать после обучения мальчика в течение многих лет.

Гарри пытался понять, было это оскорблением или комплиментом. Почему-то казалось, что ни тем, ни другим.

— Объясните, — знакомый приказ, который обычно произносил Снейп.

Повернувшись к ученику, профессор задался вопросом, как бы объяснить свою точку зрения так, чтобы её понял даже Поттер. Он мог использовать множество зелий в качестве примера, множество ингредиентов, которые нуждаются в особой подготовке перед смешиванием. Он мог бы говорить об этом пока ему хватало слов, но он был уверен, что Поттер не поймёт.

— Квиддич, — увидев пустое выражение лица Поттера, Снейп вздохнул. — Как у вас в квиддиче. Может быть будь ты загонщиком, ты тоже смог бы видеть все нюансы зельеварения.

Гарри понял, что выглядит как идиот с открытым ртом. Снейп сравнил Зельеварение с квиддичем?

— То есть вы хотите сказать... — он задумался, радуясь, что быстрый ответ не требовался, в отличие от занятия в классе. — Вы имеете в виду, что ловец фокусируется только на снитче и не обращает внимания ни на что остальное?

Это могло иметь смысл. Он всегда доверял загонщикам: они не позволят бладжеру выбить его мозги; доверял охотникам: они исчезают с пути, когда он пикировал и гнался за снитчем.

— Что-то вроде того, — кивнул Снейп. Может быть когда война закончится, он напишет учебник для идиотов. Вероятно. «Руководство по зельеварению для чайников», объясняющее все важные вещи на примере квиддича.

— Я не думаю, что это так, — воспоминание о довольной ухмылке вернулось к Гарри. — В таком случае Малфой был бы так же плох в зельях, как и я, — вне зависимости от того, как сильно он хотел, чтобы оценки Малфоя объяснялись лишь фаворитизмом Снейпа, он не мог не признать, что слизеринец действительно хорошо знал зелья.

Они, наверное, нужны ему, чтобы убивать в будущем. Удары в спину — это очень грязно. Лучше воспользоваться ядом.

Единственным ответом Снейпа стал холодный взгляд.

— Так что я постараюсь обращать внимание на детали, — он мог это сделать, Гарри был уверен, что мог. Чтобы скрыться от взгляда, он схватил книгу и стал пытаться читать дальше. Если он действительно хотел сдать экзамен, то должен по крайней мере помнить материал, который читал, даже если не сможет воспользоваться им.

Спрятавшись за книгой, он пропустил редкое зрелище. Губы Снейпа изогнулись в искренней улыбке. Она продержалась несколько секунд, пока мужчина снова не взял эмоции под контроль. Не позволяя веселью больше показываться, он вернулся к задаче выборов ядов, против которых он сможет найти противоядия.

**Часть четвёртая**

Рону стало казаться, что живёт он теперь в школьной библиотеке.

Это продолждалось уже несколько недель. Когда занятия заканчивались, Гермиона тащила его в библиотеку. Если Гарри был рядом, то он присоединялся к ним. Они часами просматривали книги.

Нумерология, гербология, зельеварение, ЗОТИ, прорицания... Всё это запихивалось в голову. Он не был уверен, что вспомнит при необходимости заученное. С его удачей он скорее всего расскажет, много и сбивчиво, о нестабильных параболах на экзамене по гербологии.

Слишком много знаний — плохо. Таков был девиз Уизли с тех самых пор как Билл пошёл в Хогвартс. Перси, возможно, и отрёкся от него, но Рон в это твердо верил. И пульсирующая головная боль только подтверждала его правоту.

— Вот и всё, — он захлопнул книгу, на которую смотрел широко раскрытыми, но безжизненными глазами. — Я отказываюсь читать ещё что-то. Моя голова вот-вот лопнет, и прежде чем это произойдёт, я собираюсь насладиться выходными.

Гермиона подскочила от громкого звука и теперь неодобрительно смотрела на друга. Но отчаянье в словах смягчило её выражение лица.

— Хорошо.

Приготовившийся рвать и метать, отстаивая своё мнение, Рон пропустил момент, когда Гермиона согласилась с ним.

— А?

— Думаю, ты прав. Нехорошо, если вы перегорите, занимаясь, — она улыбнулась. Что, должно быть, было в новинку большинству её однокурсников. — Давайте просто отложим всё до понедельника.

Или может быть до полудня воскресенья. Гермиона, как и все остальные, любила хогсмидские выходные. Подзарядка сладостями казалась сейчас гениальной идеей. Как и сон. Исполнять обязанности старосты и готовиться к выпускным экзаменам одновременно было почти невозможно, но она делала для этого всё, и поэтому ей редко удавалось поспать более пяти часов.

Рон всё ещё таращился на неё.

— Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь? — и в этом была лишь доля шутки. С самого начала семестра Гермиона проводила всё время в учёбе.

Решив, что злиться на него бесполезно, она показала ему язык.

Гарри улыбнулся им обоим. Было приятно видеть, что Гермиона решила-таки немного отдохнуть. Вся школа гудела в предверии выходных. Наверное, в воскресенье утром к мадам Помфри обратятся многие объевшиеся любители сладостей.

Дела шли неплохо. Он даже успел прочитать книгу по проклятым зельям, пусть даже на это у него ушло чуть больше недели. Сириус прислал ему вчера сову, сказав, что всё идёт по плану.

Он тоже собирался хорошенько отдохнуть в Хогсмидские выходные. Всего лишь вторые в этом году. На этот раз только налёт Пожирателей Смерти смог бы заставить студентов не получать удовольствие. Как, черт возьми, им полагалось учиться без сладостей? Шоколад положительно влияет на мозги.

Комментарий Снейпа о подпитке мозга всплыл в памяти, и он заинтересованно подумал, что сказал бы его профессор, если бы он пришёл к нему после дозы сахара. Наверное вздохнул бы раздражённо.

— Думаю, надо обязательно зайти в Сладкое Королевство.

— Да! — Рон почти подпрыгивал от нетерпения. — Им должны были завезти новую партию шоколадных лягушек! — последний раз, когда они были в магазине, любимые сладости разобрали, и купить их не удалось.

Гневный взгляд, который Гермиона послала ему, напоминал тот, что МакГонагал обычно приберегала для самых раздражающих её студентов.

— Вы не будете больше охотиться на лягушек, — в прошлый раз отличная идея Рона привела половину мальчиков-гриффиндорцев в Больничное крыло.

— Конечно же нет! Даже не думали об этом, — само воплощение невинности, Рон встал и похлопал друга по плечу. Когда он был уверен, что Гермиона его не сможет увидеть, он подмигнул Гарри.

Гермиона запихнула книги в сумку и снисходительно заметила:

— А я вам поверила, — в свою очередь переглянувшись с Гарри.

На их лицах были абсолютно идентичные улыбки, когда они совершили побег из библиотеки.

Драко Малфой выскользнул из-за полок, которые использовал как прикрытие. Он не трусил, нет. Он просто предпочёл бы избежать ещё одной неприятной встречи с Уизли. Он не хотел даже представлять себя снова с разбитым носом. Одного раза было достаточно.

Вздохнув, он подошёл к столу. Ему _пришлось_ скрываться. Как и положено. В конце концов он был трусом.

Как и весь его род.

Он сел за пустой стол. В этот час в библиотеке не было слизеринцев. Все они, скорее всего, находились сейчас в Большом зале или в гостиной. Не важно, пока их пути не пересекались.

Было невыносимо знать, что всё вот-вот изменится навсегда, и просто стоять и позволить катиться своим чередом. Драко боялся этих выходных и надеялся, что каким-то чудом учителя отменят поход в Хогсмид.

Сейчас надежда окончательно покинула его.

От отца весточек не было. Старый хитрый лис, вероятно, догадывался, что почта привлечёт внимание к его сыну. Драко сжёг полученное неделю назад письмо. Он хорошо усвоил урок: никогда не оставлять улик.

Текст послания, однако, всё ещё стоял у него перед глазами. Ему не нужно было записывать его, чтобы запомнить каждое слово. Он хотел бы вообще избавиться от этого знания.

Строчка из одной маггловской истории, которую он любил, всплыла в его голове. _Что-то страшное грядёт._ Как точно. Зло надвигается, чтобы всё разрушить. Не просто отвратительно жизнерадостных гриффиндорцев, а абсолютно всё.

Драко придётся скрывать свои истинные чувства. Он должен пройти через всё это дерьмо, показать себя послушным сыном. Так как у него больше не осталось надежды, он сделает всё чтобы выжить.

Он задумался, может ли он остаться здесь, в библиотеке, на весь вечер. Аппетита не было. В нём росла уверенность, что его вырвет, если он попытается поесть. Но скоро все соберутся в Большом зале. Даже Винс и Грег будут там, напуганные еженедельными занятиями со Снейпом.

Его отсутствие было бы подозрительным, а вопросов хотелось бы избежать. Он не был глуп и знал, что найдётся кому проследить за ним. Его отец был абсолютно непреклонен по поводу даты.

Вздохнув, Драко собрал вещи.

Он не пошёл в общую комнату, кружной путь занял бы слишком много времени. Кроме того, если он зайдёт в подземелья, у него возникнет соблазн остаться там. Чтобы скрыться, теперь уже не от Уизли и его друзей, а от целого мира.

Большой зал был полон. На тарелках лежала еда, и большинство студентов ужинало, болтая о планах на завтра. Особенно были возбуждены третьекурсники. Это будут их всего лишь вторые хогсмидские выходные, а первые превзошли все ожидания, все были в восторге.

Даже те, кто обычно выглядел сурово или устрашающе, сейчас нервничали. Драко сидел на своем обычном месте, рядом с Винсом и Грегом, и заметил, что эти двое счастливы.

Он налил себе сок, зная, что очень скоро большинство слизеринцев станет ещё довольнее. Краем глаза заметил, какие предвкушающие взгляды бросает Миллисент на огромные двери, словно она чего-то ожидает.

Драко хотел бы, чтобы отец не выбирал за него. Драко ненавидел глупцов, хотя выбор им компании мог свидетельствовать об обратном.

Он сможет справиться с Грегом и Винсом. Ему ведь не придётся делить постель с одним из них.

Слушая друзей лишь краем уха, Драко осматривал другие столы. Он бросил беглый взгляд на гриффиндорский, заметив, что Поттер с соратниками по-прежнему шутят и смеются. Но они его сейчас и правда не интересовали.

Он заметил несколько мрачных лиц за столом Равенкло. Это ни капли не удивило его. Не все Пожиратели смерти были из Слизерина, и неважно, насколько рьяно верили в это на других факультетах.

Наконец он посмотрел на стол преподавателей. Взгляд мгновенно выцепил пустующие места. Ах, да. Хуч и МакГонагалл отправились патрулировать Хогсмид, чтобы убедиться, что назавтра студенты будут в безопасности. Ничего странного. Дамблдор оживлённо разговаривал с профессором Пачина, сумев своими словами заставить её пару раз улыбнуться.

Единственным мрачным и неприступным человеком за преподавательским столом был Снейп. Драко какое-то время смотрел на него, размышляя, угрюмо ли лицо Снейпа по привычке (для соответствия образу) или из-за того что скоро случится.

Но на все сто он не был уверен. Снейп всегда оставался загадкой. Казалось, что он очень простой человек, любящий зельеварение и мучить своих учеников, но у него была ещё тайная жизнь вне Хогвартса. Взгляд Снейпа почти всегда был нечитаем. Иногда тёмные глаза светились злобной радостью, но большую часть времени были совершенно пусты, отражая, как обсидиановое зеркало, только стоящего перед ними.

Снейп должен был знать. Из того, что Драко видел, он мог сказать, что профессор действительно необходим Волдеморту. Живых Мастеров Зельеварения не так уж много, и иметь одного из них, да ещё и работающего на тебя добровольно — большая удача, и вовсе не то, от чего Темный Лорд мог бы охотно отказаться.

Удивительно, что Снейп мог просто сидеть и спокойно есть, как будто ничего не происходило. Как будто мир не рушился.

— Драко? Не мог бы ты мне передать картошку?

Тихий голос вырвал его из раздумий, и Малфой повернулся, чтобы увидеть Блейза, пристально смотрящего с другой стороны стола.

— Да, конечно, — схватив миску, до которой тот не дотягивался, он сунул картофель однокурснику.

Блейз улыбнулся, впервые за несколько недель искренне.

— Спасибо, — он переложил еды себе на тарелку больше, чем обычно, что наверняка было связано с тем, что внимание Панси было сосредоточено на двери, а не на Блейзе.

Драко начал было бормотать что-то вежливое в ответ, как по спине пробежали мурашки. Прикосновение призрака, предчувствие.

Доказывая правоту его инстинктов, Панси ахнула:

— Вот оно, — и схватила от волнения Миллисент за руку. — Смотри!

Двери в большой зал распахнулись, все обратили внимание на сияющий дверной проём. Шёпот сопровождал мадам Помфри, когда она пересекала зал, её обычно спокойное лицо было перекошено сердитой гримасой.

Её эскоротом была яркая фигура, почти бесшумно взмахивающая крыльями. Фоукс был как раз в середине жизненного цикла, поэтому выглядел величественно.

— Поппи? — отводя взгляд от профессора ЗОТИ, Дамблдор нахмурился. Мадам Помфри редко видели вне Больничного крыла. Лицезреть рядом с ней Фоукса удавалось ещё реже. Феникс обычно не сопровождал никого кроме самого директора.

— Что стряслось?

С каменным лицом, ничего не говоря, мадам Помфри прошла вдоль преподавательского стола. Дойдя до Дамблдора, она наклонилась и что-то ему быстро прошептала.

Все уставились на них. Все хотели знать, что случилось, догадываясь, что произошло что-то ужасное. Если кого-то убили, директор с минуты на минуту сделает объявление.

Драко смотрел на лицо старого волшебника. Несмотря на то, что он постоянно высмеивал Дамблдора, Драко знал, что это самый могущественный из ныне живущих маг, за исключением, возможно, Хозяина его отца. И почувствовал, как внутри него разрастается паника, когда увидел выражение лица директора.

Ни злобы, ни печали. Ничего. На лице Дамблдора не отразилось ни единой эмоции, лишь глаза стали тусклыми и безжизненными.

Фоукс, издав тихий звук, приземлился на спинку стула. Великолепное существо, казалось, знало, что его присутствие крайне необходимо сейчас.

Когда колдомедик выпрямилась, все замерли в молчаливом ожидании. Дамблдор просто сидел, уставившись в даль. Зрелище всех напугало. Если новость так сильно повлияла на директора, то она должна быть действительно ужасной.

Он не замечал любопытствующих взглядов. Словно его душа исчезла, оставив лишь пустую оболочку.

Фоукс издал тихий вопросительный звук.

Дамблдор вернулся из своих мыслей. Он моргнул, а потом кивнул мадам Помфри.

— Спасибо, Поппи. Пожалуйста, останься здесь, — откашлявшись, он встал, не пошатнувшись только благодаря железной воле. — Студенты! Мне очень горько вам это сообщать, но уроки полётов будут на определённое время отменены. Мадам Хуч была серьёзно ранена.

Некоторые открыли от удивления рты.

— Помимо этого, из-за несчастного случая прогулки в Хогсмид отменяются, — спохватившись, добавил директор.

На этот раз открывшихся ртов было больше, но скорее от едва скрываемого протеста. Который был подавлен суровым взглядом директора. Не удивительно: Дамблдора редко видели мрачным.

— Это всё. Надеюсь, вы закончите ужин и пройдёте в гостиные своих факультетов, — отодвинув стул, Дамблдор поднял руку. — Идём, — Фоукс немедленно повиновался жесту, поднявшись в воздух, а затем проследовал за директором так же, как он недавно следовал за мадам Помфри.

Все были так заняты разговорами друг с другом, что никто не заметил, как феникс, пролетая мимо, погладил Снейпа по голове.

Все были очень взволнованы, и стало ясно, что сегодня никто больше есть не будет. Шум в огромном зале почти оглушал. Даже учителя переговаривались, и никто не просил вести себя потише. Обычно это делал директор, или, когда он отсутствовал, МакГонагалл. Сейчас их обоих здесь не было.

Драко вовсе не удивился, когда голос Снейпа перекрыл гвалт студентов.

— Всем проследовать за старостами в свои гостиные, — и после секундной паузы добавил: — Немедленно.

Наверное его голос — единственное, что могло заставить всех подчиниться. Если не из уважения, то из-за страха или повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения. Старосты подскочили, как ошпаренные, и повели студентов в гостиные. Драко был одним из первых слизеринцев, кто встал. Он всего лишь хотел пойти в свою постель и сделать вид, что ничего страшного не происходило.

Уснуть наверняка будет трудно, потому что большинство однокурсников скорее всего захочет отпраздновать.

Гарри замер на месте, не присоединившись к остальным, торопившимся к двери. Рон и Гермиона сидели рядом с ним, оба настороженные. Они все заметили быстрый знак Дамблдора, тихое слово, что он произнёс, прозвучало так, словно он обратился к ним напрямую.

— Нам стоит отправиться с остальными, а затем улизнуть от толпы и пойти в его кабинет, — почти не шевеля губами прошептала Гермиона. Хотя никто ничего не заметил бы, даже если бы она кричала.

Кивнув, мальчики поднялись и побрели к двери.

В коридоре они проследовали за толпой к лестнице. На втором этаже трое гриффиндорцев выскользнули из толпы напуганных студентов. Прячась в тенях, они пересекли коридор и оказались у знакомой горгульи.

— Феникс, — произнес Гарри. В отличие от остальных паролей, этот был неизменным. Горгулья начала движение, и он запрыгнул на лестницу, позволяя ей поднять себя по спирали. Друзья шли за ним.

Кабинет директора был полон, большинство членов Ордена, которые жили в Хогвартсе или Хогсмиде, были уже здесь. Гарри увидел Дамблдора, одиноко стоящего у стены с тусклым, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Мадам Помфри разговаривала с Хагридом и была всё ещё сердита.

Гарри, Рон и Гермиона бесшумно подошли к дивану и уселись на него, не произнеся и слова. Они все могли ощутить разлитую в воздухе печаль и неприкрытое напряжение, которые витали в воздухе комнаты.

— Альбус, что произошло? — у профессора Спраут единственной достало мужества задать вопрос.

Дамблдор повернулся к своим людям. Он сначала задумался, а затем покачал головой.

— Поппи объяснит, — с этими словами он указал на стройную женщину.

— Хорошо, — Помфри кивнула, только из-за присутствовавших студентов-семикурсников она не повышала голос. — Ранее вечером Розмерта и Ксиомара переместились камином в лазарет из Трёх Метел, — она взглянула на трактирщицу, которая сидела рядом с огнём с чем-то явно алкогольным в руках. — Ксиомара была тяжело ранена. На них с Минервой напали Пожиратели смерти.

Многие в комнате в ужасе ахнули. Обезумевшая от страха Гермиона прошептала Рону:

— _Где_ профессор МакГонагалл? Её ведь здесь нет.

Рон огляделся и покачал головой. Её и правда не было видно.

— Благодаря Фоуксу Ксиомара будет жить, — Помфри признательно посмотрела на феникса, сидящего на полке, неподалёку от директора. — Её не только прокляли, но и ранили чем-то острым. Если бы не Розмерта и слёзы феникса, она бы умерла. Теперь же Ксиомара полностью выздоровеет, она как раз очнулась перед тем как я пришла к вам.

В тишине все со страхом ожидали продолжения. Произошло что-то ужасное. Обычная атака так не повлияла бы на Дамблдора.

— Однако... Она сказала мне, что целью Пожирателей была не она. А Минерва.

Волосы на загривке Гарри, кажется, встали дыбом. Он заставил себя дышать. Всё хорошо. Всё образумится.

— Она мертва? — сама ужаснувшись своим словам, Гермиона смотрела на мадам Помфри. И не была уверена, что хочет знать правду.

Колдомедик посмотрела на мадам Розмерту.

— По всей видимости, нет. По крайней мере... неподалеку от таверны, где обнаружила Ксиомару Розмерта, тела не было, — зло прошипела она. — Слова Ксиомары подтверждают это. Пожиратели смерти взяли её живой.

Утешение, пусть и слабое.

— Что мы можем сделать? Мы должны найти её, — гневно, почти яростно выкрикнул Рон. Не важно, насколько строгой была МакГонагалл, но она декан Гриффиндора, и они сделают всё, чтобы выручить её. — Мы знаем, где её схватили?

После этих слов все заговорили. Голос Хагрида перекрыл все остальные.

— Он эта... прав! Мы не можем того... оставить её этим подонкам! — заметив студентов, он смутился. — Мне не стоило говорить этого.

Никто не заметил его оговорки.

Гарри прислушался к предложениям и требованиям с тянущим чувством в животе. Их слишком мало; небольшая горстка людей не сможет спасти всех. Даже если бы они знали, где спрятана МакГонагалл, им потребовалось бы несколько дней, чтобы все члены Ордена прибыли сюда.

Их тайный — или не очень — Орден недостаточно велик для того, чтобы атаковать армию Волдеморта. Им нужна помощь авроров — и в этом заключалась проблема. Пока Фадж — министр Магии, аврорам не позволят присоединиться к этой войне. Если Пожиратели смерти нападут на Хогвартс — они придут. Но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда они необходимы.

Встретившись глазами с Дамблдором, Гарри понял, что директор думал так же. В глазах старца плескалось море страшной боли.

— Нет.

Хриплый голос легко, будто под чарами _Sonorus_ пресёк шум. Все замолчали и повернулись к Дамблдору.

— У нас нет возможности узнать, где её держат, — всё ещё глядя на Гарри повторил Дамблдор. — Нет. Мы не можем сразиться сейчас, ещё нет. Орден слишком мал для полноценной атаки на силы Волдеморта.

Какой-то частью души Гарри надеялся, что у директора есть решение, до которого он сам не додумался. Как же ужасно осознавать, что и Дамблдор не всесилен.

Хагрид покачал головой.

— Что если мы тишком туда войдём, спасём её и так же тихо уйдём? — незамысловатый план.

— Нет. Даже если бы мы знали, где она, мы не можем так рисковать. Для успеха такой операции необходимо ориентироваться как у себя дома там, где её содержат. Мы столкнёмся с десятком Пожирателей Смерти. Может быть даже с Волдемортом. Это просто невозможно.

Каждое слово тяжело ранило Гарри. Он знал: всё это правда, и ничья жизнь не стоит такой отчаянной атаки. Ни жизнь МакГонагалл, ни жизнь Дамблдора. Ни его собственная.

— Альбус! Что ты несёшь! — профессор Спраут была истинной, преданной друзьям Хаффлпаффкой. — Мы ведь о Минерве говорим!

— Да. Я знаю. И поверь, я сделал бы всё, чтобы спасти её, если бы был хоть ничтожнейший шанс. Но мы _не можем_ рисковать детьми из-за одного человека, или оставлять их одних и отправляться в спасательную миссию, которую, несомненно, провалим, — холодно сказал Дамблдор. — Мы должны дождаться реакции Волдеморта. Пока же необходимо защищать студентов. Наверняка по замку уже ползут слухи, и вам придётся разбираться со страхами и истериками. Никто не должен покидать замок в одиночку. Все должны находиться или в гостиных факультета, или в Большом зале. Комендантский час с девяти.

Профессор Флитвик кивнул. Это был хороший план действий. Он хотел убедиться, что его рейвенкловцы в безопасности. Эта мысль заставила его взглянуть на трёх бледных, сидящих на диване гриффиндорцев. Бедные дети, такие потерянные без Минервы.

— Но... — Спраут проглотила остаток фразы, когда увидела чрезвычайно редкий блик очков Дамблдора. Она хотела возразить, но знала, что он прав.

Они просто не могли гоняться за Пожирателями Смерти сейчас.

— Если всем всё ясно, можете возвращаться к себе в комнаты, — твёрдо отпустив орденцев, Дамблдор проследил, как большинство из них покинули кабинет. — Гарри. Останься, пожалуйста.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся Рону и Гермионе.

— Встретимся в гостиной.

Взволнованные, его друзья проследовали за учителями. Хагрид пошёл за ними, закрыл за собой дверь и оставил Гарри с директором наедине.

Когда дверь за Хранителем ключей закрылась, Дамблдор немного сгорбился. Он посмотрел на Гарри, и тот удивился, насколько же старым выглядел директор. Из глаз исчезло знакомое озорное мерцание. Вполне возможно, что оно больше никогда не вернётся.

— Я попросил тебя остаться, потому что ты должен услышать это, — почти прошептал Дамблдор, но потом собрался и позвал: — Северус! Присоединись к нам.

Снейп вышел из тени, где стоял ранее, скрытый ото всех.

— Конечно, Альбус. — Он был спокоен и собран, руки скрещены на груди.

Было ясно, что он отточил этот образ до совершенства, скрывая все эмоции внутри себя.

— Тебя скорее всего скоро вызовут, — Альбусу не требовалось вдаваться в подробности. Они все знали, о чём он говорит. — Когда это произойдёт, я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал. Понимаешь? Я запрещаю тебе сообщать сведения членам Ордена. Я не хочу глупой попытки спасти одного, которая приведёт к гибели многих.

Гарри перевёл взгляд от Снейпа к Дамблдору, размышляя, надо ли ему что-то сказать, или нет. В конце концов, МакГонагалл была главой его факультета. Тем не менее он нутром чуял, что говорить нечего. Он бы, не задумываясь, рискнул своей жизнью, но ни в коем случае не чужой. Возможно, директор чувствовал то же самое.

— Она скорее всего в Малфой-меноре, — Снейп знал, что Люциус не упустит такой возможности.

— Знаю. Также я знаю, что он тщательно охраняется. Мы не способны подобраться незамеченными, — разумные слова. Здравые слова, словно выточенные из стекла. — Её убьют прежде, чем мы доберёмся до неё. Нет, Северус. Мы будем ждать и посмотрим, чего они хотят.

Намёка уйти не прозвучало, но он подразумевался. Снейп кивнул. Это было логично.

— Хорошо.

Дамблдор взглянул на Гарри.

— Ты понимаешь?

Он хотел покачать головой. Хотел сказать, что нет, не понимает ничего. Вместо этого он слабо кивнул.

— Да, понимаю, — Гарри не был уверен в том, что Дамблдор имеет в виду: его собственную роль, или Снейпа, или чью-то ещё? Он не знал. Но он принимал каждую из них.

Хотя это вовсе не означало, что ему это приходится по душе.

— Хорошо, — снова став похожим на усталого старика, директор указал на камин. — Проходи сразу в свою гостиную. Твои друзья уже там. Ты им нужен сегодняшним вечером.

Гарри конечно же не хотел сейчас в одиночестве бродить по коридорам. Он подошёл к камину и схватил горсть летучего пороха. Перед переходом он взглянул на Снейпа. И был рад увидеть в его тёмных глазах настоящие эмоции. Гнев. Бессильную ярость. Они прекрасно отражали и его собственные чувства.

— Не все битвы твои, Поттер.

Болезненная правда. Гарри снова кивнул, не желая прямо соглашаться, хотя это была истина. На сердце было тяжело, когда он кидал порошок.

— Гостиная Гриффиндора.

**Часть пятая**

В гостиной все были напуганы.

Вернувшись в башню, Рон и Гермиона обнаружили, что гриффиндорцы ещё не спят. Даже первокурсники сидели в общей комнате, на огромном диване, прижавшись друг к другу. Как ни странно, самых испуганных утешал Невилл.

Впрочем, он всегда был терпелив. Его невозмутимость обнадёживала.

Гермиона пыталась ответить сразу на все вопросы. Слухи об исчезновении МакГонагалл распространялись как лесной пожар. Так как Дамблдор ничего не сказал о сокрытии тайны, Гермиона подтвердила их.

От вида слёз на глазах гриффиндорцев её губы задрожали, но она сдержала желание заплакать. Глава их факультета пропала, и как староста она должна убедиться, что всё в порядке. Не важно, что никто из учителей не ожидает от неё этого. Она сама чувствует необходимость.

Рон же кипел от гнева. Он едва сдержал вспышку ярости на собрании, понимая, что сделает только хуже. Но теперь он отпустил себя.

Как, чёрт возьми, они должны просто сидеть здесь и ждать, не делая ничего? Может быть когда Гарри вернётся, они смогут составить план, чтобы помочь МакГонагалл. Конечно, у него есть парочка идей. Они, например, могут воспользоваться мантией-невидимкой, чтобы добраться до пленницы незамеченными.

Любой план лучше пустого ожидания.

К тому времени как Гарри, на удивление не сильно испачканный сажей, вышел из камина, все успокоились. Вопросы иссякли. Они молчали.

Гермиона оттащила Гарри в сторону, озабоченно косясь на Рона.

— Так что тебе сказал Дамблдор?

— Ничего важного, — врать было легко. Гарри хранил секрет Снейпа в течение трёх лет и не собирался выдавать его сейчас. — Просто кое-что о Си... — осознав, что их могут услышать, он закашлялся. — Бродяге.

Безопасная ложь. Другие члены Ордена будут предупреждены — если Дамблдор этого ещё не сделал — и Сириус, несомненно, тут же поспешит в Хогвартс.

— О. Хорошо, — Гермиона кивнула. Может быть те, кто воевал в первой войне с Волдемортом, смогут что-нибудь придумать.

Рон скопировал её жест.

— Да. А что насчёт МакГонагалл? Мы должны что-нибудь сделать!

— Что? Если мы даже не знаем, где её держат, — взывая к голосу разума, Гермиона пропустила мимо ушей встревоженный вопрос Рона. — Мы должны выполнять указания профессора Дамблдора.

Им необходимо многое сделать в замке, в основном для того, чтобы увериться, что всё в порядке. Утром стоит поговорить с Терри. Как у старосты мальчиков, у него были аналогичные обязанности.

Иногда она радовалась тому, что её партнёр — рейвенкловец. Она любила гриффиндорцев, но временами, в критической ситуации, нужен просто кто-то уравновешенный. Терри Бут был именно таков.

— Гермиона! От тебя такого я не ожидал! — прошипел Рон, мгновенно спадая с лица. Проклятье!

Гарри крепко схватил его за плечо.

— Прекрати. Ты не сможешь никому помочь, если будешь принимать всё так близко к сердцу. Я правда не хочу объяснять твоей матери, почему позволил тебе убиться из-за глупого героизма, — резкие слова его самого удивили, напомнив об одном профессоре.

— _Что?_ — Рон уставился на друга. Он был уверен, что уж Гарри-то поддержит его.

— Ты слышал Дамблдора. Мы не справимся. Не важно, что мы предпримем, мы _не_ выиграем, — Гарри было больно это говорить. Зачем нужен всесильный герой, если он не может спасти дорогого ему человека?

Не нужен, совсем не нужен.

Ему вспомнились слова Снейпа. Да. Это была битва, в которую он не мог вступить, поэтому ему нужно было убедиться, что Рон тоже это понял. Он не хотел смерти друзей.

Рон, достаточно сердитый, чтобы или наброситься на кого-либо с кулаками, или разрыдаться от ярости, проскулил:

— Если бы мы знали, где она...

— Но мы не знаем. Мы не знаем, где она и сколько там людей. Чёрт, Рон! Мы ничего не знаем. И пока это так, мы не можем составлять планы, — Гарри хотел бы, чтобы Снейп не зря упоминал Малфой-менор. Будет проще, если это окажется правдой. — Поспешишь сейчас — и тебя убьют.

Рон побледнел и сжал кулаки. Миг он вглядывался в лицо друга, а затем развернулся и взбежал вверх по лестнице в спальню.

— Пусть, — положив на плечо Гермионы руку, Гарри вздохнул. — Ему лучше побыть одному, — он знал Рона. Прямо сейчас он будет плохо реагировать на любые слова.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Знаю. Хотя тебе надо поговорить с ним, когда он утихомирится, — ей вспомнились месяцы молчания пару лет назад. Между ними снова выросла стена непонимания.

— Обязательно.

Решив дать Рону остыть, Гарри остался в гостиной. Он сел на один из стульев, слушая, как Невилл рассказывает младшекурсникам истории о бабушке. Описание её наряда всегда заставляло его улыбаться. Эти байки были мирными. И достаточно интересными, чтобы он не думал ни о чём больше.

Его разрывали необходимость остаться здесь, со своими товарищами-гриффиндорцами, и желание уйти, найти место, где он смог бы побыть один на один со своим горем. Один со своими чувствами и Снейпом. Он знал, что не может сейчас выйти из комнаты. Если гостиная опустеет, можно рискнуть, но не сейчас.

Спустя час Гарри решил лечь в свою постель. Попрощавшись с Гермионой, сидевшей на полу неподалеку от первокурсников, он поднялся по лестнице.

Рон, Дин и Симус спали. Мягкий лунный свет лился в окно, и Гарри хорошо видел соседей по комнате, свернувшихся в своих постелях. Около стены валялась разорванная книга, брошенная туда явно в приступе ярости. Он поднял её, вздохнул, по обложке определив, что это любимая ронова _Квиддич сквозь века_.

Редкое первое издание, которое он подарил другу на день рождения всего лишь пару недель назад. 

Утром он спросит профессора Флитвика о чарах для её восстановления.

Гарри быстро подготовился ко сну. И бросил последний взгляд на Рона. Мокрые дорожки на веснушчатых щеках — тихое доказательство слёз. Гарри это не удивило. Друг был достаточно сильно и напуган, и зол, чтобы плакать. Вздохнув, Гарри лёг в постель.

Утром вряд ли станет лучше.

На другом краю замка хаффлпафцы забились в свою гостиную. Никто не чувствовал себя в безопасности настолько, чтобы спать в одиночестве, поэтому они принесли свои постельные принадлежности в общую комнату и дремали на полу и диванах. На самом удобном из них лежала глава факультета. Староста Хаффлпаффа попросила профессора Спраут побыть этой ночью с ними.

Необычная просьба, но и ситуация не рядовая. Она тут же согласилась, понимая, что нужна детям.

Большинство из них, вероятно, считали, что так она не исчезнет. Чего они боялись.

Дети вокруг неё спали. А она гадала, жива ли ещё её подруга.

Альбус, должно быть, сумасшедший, раз даже не пытается спасти Минерву. Наверняка есть что-то, что они смогут сделать. Что-то, что не заставит их напрасно рисковать десятками жизней. То, что у неё самой не было никаких идей, ещё ничего не значило.

Райвенкловцы лежали в своих постелях. На их факультете были и слёзы, и наполненные страхом разговоры, особенно когда глава факультета подтвердил слухи по поводу исчезновения профессора МакГонагалл. Но в комнатах райвенкловцев сейчас было тихо.

Они не тратили силы попусту, ведь завтра всем потребуется их логика.

Внизу, в подземельях, не было слёз и страхов. Некоторые слизеринцы спали, безразличные к общему беспорядку. Кичащиеся чистокровностью — праздновали. Схемы, старательно продуманные их родителями, наконец сработали.

Панси Паркинсон была восхитительно пьяна и наблюдала за тем, как Кребб и Гойл спорят из-за куска шоколада. Гипнотическое зрелище. И чертовски забавное. Она хихикнула, когда мальчики стали пинать друг друга.

Мужчины! Сущие дети. Через пять минут кусок шоколада будет позабыт, и эти двое снова станут лучшими друзьями. Так повелось с первого курса.

Она снова хихикнула, укладываясь на диван. Утром, проснувшись, она наверняка свалится на ковёр. Но сейчас об этом было слишком поздно беспокоиться.

Драко Малфой внизу, в спальне, наслаждался тишиной. Он совершенно не мог уснуть и поэтому лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок.

Его глодало чувство вины; всего лишь одно предупреждение — и ничего этого не было бы. Его молчание определило его судьбу. Точно так же как если бы он попросил поставить себе Тёмную Метку на руку и надел маску.

Странное ощущение, которого он не испытывал ранее. Оно не отпускало его, о чём бы он не пытался думать. Драко пришёл к выводу, что оно никогда не исчезнет. С его удачей чувство вины с годами будет только расти, гноясь внутри него, пока он окончательно с ним не примирится.

Может быть ему повезёт, и он погибнет в битве с Дамблдором и его людьми.

Ещё глубже в подземельях Северус Снейп крепко спал, наполовину опустошив флакон с _Глотком живой смерти_ . Старый товарищ, помогавший ему уснуть, когда темнота разума и прошлого окутывали его. Ложась в постель, он хорошо понимал, что наверняка лишь спустя долгое время сможет снова проспать всю ночь. Поскольку вызова не было до полуночи, то скорее всего он поступит завтра.

И ему придётся быть бдительным.

Альбус Дамблдор охранял замок, сидя в любимом кресле, и Фоукс смотрел на директора.

**Часть шестая**

С утра в Большом зале стояла угнетённая атмосфера. К тому времени все уже услышали об исчезновении профессора МакГонагалл. И это отодвинуло на задний план разочарование от запрета походов в Хогсмид.

Даже слизеринцы не жаловались. Те, кто мог бы, слишком страдали от головной боли и были не в состоянии спорить.

Драко остался одним из немногих семикурсников-слизеринцев, которые во время завтрака не зеленели. Он проигнорировал беспокойный взгляд Блейза и сосредоточился на еде.

Ему не хотелось никого видеть. Не хотелось наблюдать страхи и волнение на лицах. Множество покрасневших глаз и так будут вглядываться в него осуждающе, когда он снова попытается уснуть.

Закончив с яйцами и соком, Драко бросил взгляд на стол преподавателей. Он не мог ничего поделать. Как только он вошёл в Большой зал, сразу же почувствовал на себе взгляд. Было нетрудно догадаться, чей.

Снейп сидел на своём обычном месте, холодный и невозмутимый, как всегда. Все остальные учителя выглядели помятыми и уставшими. У него, наверное, была хорошая ночь, и он проспал все те часы, что Драко лежал, опутанный мрачными мыслями.

Это устрашало. Как этот человек может сидеть так, будто ничего не произошло? В Драко поднялась волна негодования.

Как может Снейп быть так спокоен, когда он сам волнуется? Как он может быть так хладнокровен? Что надо сделать, чтобы заглушить вину? Или Тёмная метка сожжёт его совесть?

Он уставился на Снейпа. Мгновением позже обжигающе чёрные глаза взглянули в ответ.

Драко вздрогнул. Его любимый профессор в очередной раз не выказывал никаких эмоций. Ни одобрения, ни радости за хорошо проделанную работу. Ничего.

Возможно, это всё, к чему ему следовало стремиться. Настолько холоден, что не способен ничего чувствовать. Может быть это благословление. Способ избавиться от боли.

После завтрака гриффиндорцы весьма неохотно отходили в свою гостиную, если им туда было нужно сходить, да и другие ученики тоже не хотели оставаться в одиночестве и сидели в Большом зале. Им всем нужно было отвлечься от постоянного беспокойства. Некоторые из профессоров остались там же. Профессор Спраут на час отошла в теплицы, к растениям, но потом вернулась, и хаффлпаффцы окружили её.

Гарри смотрел, как занимаются друзья. Гермиона явно скрывала тревогу, читая учебник по Чарам. Её взгляд быстро бегал по страницам, а костяшки пальцев побелели — так крепко она вцепилась в книгу. Рон с другой стороны сидел, уставившись в даль. Перед ним лежал учебник Тримбла о Тёмных искусствах, раскрытый на введении.

Мучительно очевидно, что он не читал.

Пытаясь сосредоточиться на своей книге, Гарри не мог не думать о произошедшем утром. Он пытался поговорить с Роном, но друг отказался его слушать. Болезненные воспоминания.

Этого Гарри боялся больше всего. Принимая роль, которую люди так рьяно навязывали, ему стоило действовать как лидеру, видеть всю картину целиком.

Он мечтал схватить Молнию и отцовский плащ и помчаться спасать МакГонагалл, но это чистое самоубийство. Волдеморт собирает силы, и рядом с ним постоянно находятся десятки Пожирателей смерти. Он не сможет даже приблизиться к своему профессору. Его успеют проклясть, едва он аппарирует рядом с Малфой-менором.

С тех пор как он впервые столкнулся со смертью — не своей, но друга — Гарри больше стал читать о войне. Получать такие знания было частью его работы на Орден.

Дамблдор с каменным лицом давал ему списки книг для чтения. Они оба знали, что волшебный мир не даст Гарри побыть подростком. Или ребёнком. Если что-нибудь случится с директором, на его место встанет Гарри.

Ответственность была частым предметом его тирад внизу, в подземельях. Несправедливость, страх не справиться с возложенной на него миссией.

Теперь он знал, почему Дамблдор настаивал на чтении этих книг. Без знания о стратегии и необходимости жертв он, возможно, был бы сейчас там, и его с друзьями уже убили бы.

Профессора МакГонагалл _можно_ спасти. Конечно же возможно. В мире магии мало невыполнимого. Только смерть являлась непреодолимым препятствием.

Легко. Всему их седьмому курсу надо усиленно тренироваться в магических боях. Затем с настоящими аврорами они спланируют нападение на особняк. Далее им пригодился бы подробный план дома. Они могли бы получить его у Драко Малфоя, если бы заколдовали его. Потом им потребовалось бы вывести армию так, чтобы ни один противник не заметил. Когда они будут готовы, Снейп отправился бы к Малфою-старшему. Имея шпиона в стане врага, Ордер сделал бы свой ход.

Даже если бы это было возможно, исполнение плана заняло бы месяцы. Потери были бы велики. Но МакГонагалл _могла_ быть спасена. Если была бы жива к тому времени.

Гарри вздохнул. Он не хотел думать о её смерти. Или о чьей-либо ещё.

Звук заставил Рона поднять голову, и они мгновение смотрели друг другу в глаза. Оба увидели там боль и тревогу.

Рон первым отвёл взгляд. Сейчас он ещё не мог говорить с Гарри. Не хотел признавать, что друг может быть прав, ведь тогда всё было бы _неверным_.

Подавив ещё один вздох, Гарри вернулся к книге. Рону придётся принимать это самому. Что будет болезненно и наверняка займёт много времени.

Он хотел уйти из Большого зала и спрятаться, но приближалось время обеда. Может быть после еды ему удастся ускользнуть и отправиться привычным маршрутом в подземелья. Пусть даже на несколько минут. Ему нужно это, нужен кто-то, понимающий его.

Но уйти он не мог, так что оставалось только учиться.

Время обеда пришло в Большой зал вместе с остальными студентами и учителями. Пришли все. Снейп был собран, как всегда. Однако Дамблдор не выглядел как директор.

Альбус словно растворился, находился между этим миром и миром призраков. Он не ел, но сидел, и выглядел вдвое старше любого маггла. Дряхлый. Усталый.

Гарри не мог смотреть на него, чувствуя, как исчезает последний аппетит. Жаркий гнев захлестнул его, и он знал, что прямо сейчас способен согласиться с Роном и отправится совершать огромные глупости. Единственное, что останавливало — это мысль о реакции Дамблдора, если попытка провалится. Его смерть ничего не улучшит.

Тыкая вилкой еду, он сидел, стараясь не замечать, что его друзья обходятся со своим обедом точно так же.

В середине трапезы по залу разнёсся громкий звук. Все повернулись к преподавательскому столу, чтобы выяснить, что произошло. Но лишь на секунду. Недовольный Снейп потянулся за упавшей вилкой.

Он положил столовый прибор обратно на стол, и быстро взглянул на левое предплечье. Выражение его лица не изменилось.

Вызов был сильным, Метка горела с пугающей Снейпа интенсивностью. Он краем глаза посмотрел на Дамблдора. Директор помрачнел и легонько кивнул.

Не торопясь, Снейп допил сок. Он не мог уйти в середине обеда. Это было бы странно, и почти все любопытные слизеринцы наверняка сообщат о его необычном поведении родителям. Он должен быть невозмутим и бесстрастен даже во время вызова его Господина. Должен выглядеть идеальным шпионом. По иронии судьбы он и был таковым, пусть даже не для той стороны, для которой предполагало большинство.

Снейп подождал момента, когда уход можно будет списать на его привычное нетерпение. Окинув последним взглядом зал, он собрался встать.

Его глаза встретились с обеспокоенными зелёными. Чертыхнувшись про себя, Снейп попытался отвести взгляд от Поттера. Проклятый мальчишка. Он был единственным, кто осмеливался смотреть на него. Единственный спрашивал взглядом.

Гарри знал, что произошло, когда Снейп дёрнулся на стуле. Движение было почти незаметным, но для него — болезненно очевидным. Снейпа вызвал Волдеморт. Это может быть и хорошо и плохо.

Что, если Снейп никогда не вернётся?

От этой мысли он замер. Это вполне может стать началом открытого противостояния. Что, если это был знак, которого все ждут? Волдеморт стягивает все свои войска. Это означало бы, что Снейп не сможет вернуться, по крайней мере на долгое время.

Воцарится хаос, когда будет проведена линия фронта. Фадж перестанет прятать голову в песок. Он будет вынужден отправить авроров в Хогвартс.

Где студенты больше не будут готовиться к ТРИТОНам и СОВам. Единственными предметами будут Защита от Тёмных искусств и медицина, чтобы те, кто пойдёт бороться против Волдеморта, имели шанс выжить.

Все те планы, которые часами отшлифовывались на встречах Ордена, воплотятся в реальность.

Гарри знал, что всё это произойдёт, и знал уже давно. И сейчас, когда этот миг почти настал, он понял, что не готов. И сомневается, что вообще когда-либо будет готов.

Не готов вести за собой друзей в битву. Не готов сделать последний шаг и оставить позади иллюзию безопасности.

Не готов смотреть, как уходит Снейп.

Какое странное чувство. Поёжившись от неудобного знания, что это весьма эгоистично, Гарри уставился в чёрные глаза Снейпа. Он увидел злость и бессилие. А так же намёк на смирение. Снейп был хорошо осведомлён о месте, куда ему предстояло отправиться.

Боль заволокла сознание Гарри. Его не заботило, что ему больше не с кем будет поговорить. Он никогда больше не подойдёт к Снейпу снова, если из-за этого мужчине перестанет грозить опасность.

Гарри хотел найти слова, чтобы сказать это Снейпу, что он может складывать наполовину сформированные мысли в связные фразы.

Но сейчас было не время для слов.

Он вызвал бы подозрения, если бы бросился вслед мужчине. А подозрения для Пожирателя смерти могут иметь фатальные последствия. Кроме того он не мог подойти к Снейпу и поблагодарить за сделанное для него. За то, что не был невыносимым ублюдком.

Он не мог подобрать правильных слов. Даже если некоторые считали, что враг врага является другом, это не было принципом Снейпа. И Гарри тоже предпочитал им не пользоваться.

Так что он не двигался. Просто сидел и смотрел на своего профессора. Пытался выразить всё без слов и не шевельнув ни одной мышцей лица.

Снейп положил салфетку на стол, всё ещё смотря Гарри в глаза. После секундного колебания он едва заметно с благодарностью кивнул. Снейп был уверен, что никто, кроме того, кому жест предназначался, ничего не заметил. И встал.

Не оглядываясь, он вышел из Большого зала в одну из боковых дверей.

— Интересно, куда это он? — озадаченно спросила Гермиона, глядя на уходящего Снейпа. Она наблюдала за Дамблдором, беспокоясь о старом директоре, и поэтому заметила странное поведение мастера Зельеварения.

Гарри постарался придать себе беспечный вид.

— Понятия не имею, — чистая правда. Он не хотел знать.

— Наверное пошёл доваривать дальше какое-нибудь глупое зелье.

Это были первые слова Рона с самого завтрака. Друзья повернулись на звук его голоса.Он редко говорил с такой язвительностью.

— Я говорю, вы только посмотрите на него. Спрятался в подземельях как последний вампир. И его не волнует, что здесь происходит, — Рон едва сдерживался. Он был зол, зол на весь мир. Слизеринцы и их декан были хорошим громоотводом для его гнева.

Но на этот раз приём не сработал.

— Ты... — начал было Гарри. Он не может объяснить Рону, что тот ничего не понимает. Потому что он сам такой же. Никто не поймёт. Испытующе взглянув на лицо друга, Гарри затрясло от ярости.

Он упивался этим ощущением, ибо злость была лучше тоски, которой он был переполнен раньше. Гнев заставит его двигаться дальше. Он будет гореть внутри и сожжёт все печальные мысли.

Гарри бросил на Рона прохладный взгляд. Не извиняющийся, вроде тех, которые кидал сегодня утром.

Гермиона смотрела, как её друзья обмениваются сердитыми взглядами, а затем продолжают есть в ледяном молчании. У неё было дурное предчувствие. Вне зависимости от того, что сейчас произошло между этими двумя, стало только хуже. И она не знала, как вернуть всё назад. Это было за пределами её разумения.

Хотела бы она, чтобы МакГонагалл была здесь.


End file.
